


If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky

by MANGAMANIAC666



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Heavy Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Physical Punishment, Pirate!Harry, Plot base fanfic, Romance, larry stylinson - Freeform, strong zouis frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANGAMANIAC666/pseuds/MANGAMANIAC666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," He whispered. "The pirate way is to take your pretty finger with the ring. If you want to keep your lovely hand you have to give me something else of value."</p><p>Louis swallowed again, harder this time. "I don't have anything else." He mumbled worriedly. Averting his eyes.</p><p>The pirate grinned. "Oh, but I think you do."<br/>~<br/>(Larry Stylinson version of To Catch a Pirate by Jade Parker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Louis was going to be the pirate, bc theres too much ruthless characterization from the book that it suit Harry being the pirate. But, It just suited Harry being the pirate somehow . So this happened!  
> (I also posted this on wattpad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Larry Stylinson version of the book "To catch a pirate" by Jade Parker  
> Enjoy!!

Louis Tomlinson didn’t know what terrified him more, the sharp edge of the dagger against his throat or the ruthless glare of the pirate who shoved him against the wall. "Hush or ill cut off your tongue."

That glare, Louis thought, belonged to a young man. He was breathing heavily, since he just ran down the stairs into the ships hold only seconds earlier.

A thin scar painted his face across his right cheek. It failed to distract Louis from what was a devilishly handsome face expected in a London ballroom, but here in the open water of the Caribbean it created the frightening appearance Louis had ever encountered.

The young man covered his head in a dark red scarf, his hair slightly long, however neatly pulled back with a few brown curls fixed on his frame. A small gold earring twinkled from his left earlobe.

Louis didn’t think he was much older, nowhere near his age of nineteen. He suspected seventeen? However, his dark green eyes were more mature. In spite of the heat, chills cascaded along his tan like skin. He knew any sum of compassion wasn’t in his nature.

He was a pirate after all. Ruthless like those barbaric pirates who attacked the ship.

Louis had been traveling on the _Delilah_ with his father. King George had assigned them to take a small island in the Caribbean and make Louis' father the governor. Louis thought it would be an appropriate trip for him and his father since the recent death of their mother, who succumbed to a fever. Louis was somehow grateful to have an excuse to leave London behind. To hopefully set ease to his memories of his mothers loss.

He had been looking forward to this adventure. He'd never traveled before on the sea, and found it thrilling. He began to admire it as they drew closer to their new home. He was fond of the peace.

But that was before the pirates attacked.

Louis couldn’t help think their ship, _One Direction_ , seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Unlike the black flag flown by most pirate ships, a red one waved high on this one. 

From most accounts the pirate’s captain, Nick "Grimmy" Shaw, was a ruthless man in these seas.

When _Delilah_ 's captain announced the ship had too much cargo to escape the fast approaching ship. Louis' father ordered him to go in the cargo hold, there he located an empty crate and crawled in, pulling the top over him; hidden in the darkness, hearing the cannons, steal clashing, and wood splitting. Thinking much of his father’s life, Louis crawled back out. He crept up the stairs when the young pirate came down.

He barely had time to turn before he grabbed Louis and pinned him against the wall.

In the distant, he could hear shouts and sounds of the battle. Then, in a heartbeat, it stopped. Louis knew the fighting was over. His heart sank. The pirates won. All he knew was probably left was the remains of the looting and the destroyed.

What about his father? Did they kill him? He needed to go see him. If he was dying, he wanted it to be in his arms.

"Please -” Louis started.

" _Silence._ " He spat. "Ill not say it again, hush or ill cut off your tongue."

Louis was surprised by his accent, British, like himself. Although, that voice was one of a could-have-been-gentleman. What made him turn into a pirate? Louis felt almost ashamed to be thinking about the circumstances. All he wanted to do was to be free of him.

Slowly, his gaze roamed over Louis face, almost like he was mesmerized by it.

Would he be kidnapped? Sold into slavery? Louis couldn’t think of anything worse than being wedged between the wall and the pirate.

The young pirates gaze dipped to the gold pendant around Louis neck. With his free hand he tried slipping his fingers around it.

"No, please. I beg of you, don’t take it." He stuttered out, desperately. 

His gaze shot up. "You dare -”

"Styles!" A far off voice shouted.

The pirate’s attention darted to the top of the stairs. Some light faintly lit the cargo hold, and Louis could see the concentration on his face. His thought he might have a chance to escape. But, before Louis could act on it, the pirate shifted his gaze back to him. "I have to take something up there or Grimmy will be down here." His eyes menacing.

"Here," Louis said breathlessly, holding up his right hand, showing him a ring. "Take it! It has real diamonds. Just not he necklace was my mothers. It’s the only thing I have to remember her by... " He narrowed his eyes to him like he didn’t trust Louis. (Louis wouldn’t be surprised if pirates had trust issues.) 

The pirate cocked a brow. "You want to remember her?"

Louis gulped. "Of course, why not? Wouldn’t you?"

"No." Harry scoffed loudly. "My mother sold me off, wretched woman I’d say." The pirate was almost about to add more detail, but shook his head. Blaming himself for even talking about such weakness.

"You know," He whispered. "The pirate way is to take your pretty finger with the ring. If you want to keep your lovely hand you have to give me something else of value."

Louis swallowed again, harder this time. "I don’t have anything else." He mumbled worriedly. Averting his eyes.

The pirate grinned. "Oh, but I think you do."

Before Louis could protest, the pirate lowered his head and kissed the feathered hair man. Hard.

Louis never been kissed like this. To his surprise, his lips were warm and eager for more contact. The pirate tasted so sweet...like apples.

Their kiss grew more passionate, more demanding to feel each other. Louis' toes practically curled, his knees weakened, and found himself clenching the pirate’s shirt; only because he was afraid he might fall from his body’s extreme reaction to the powerful kiss.

For almost the entire time, Louis forgot the (gorgeous) young man was a pirate.

"Harry Styles! Where are ya, mate?"

The pirate pulled back, grabbed Louis small wrist and yanked the ring off his finger. He chuckled deeply, stepping away from Louis, and back toward the stairs.

"A fair trade, sweetcheeks. I’m very content with it."

Pressing trembling fingers to his moistened lips, Louis simply stared at him. The pirates laugh quickly ended, his expression turned soft to harsh.

"Now, hide until we’ve left." He ordered.

He turned on his heels and dashed up the stairs. "Nothing of value down here, Grimmy!"

Somehow Louis made it back into the crate without his quivering legs giving out. Once inside and the top over his head, he pulled himself into a ball.

Unexpectedly, he flinched every time he heard a crash or a loud bang. Wishing desperately for salvation.

He didn’t know how long he waited but eventually he caught on to the silence. It nearly terrified him. What could it mean? Had the pirates left?

He lifted the lid only a bit when he heard footsteps thundering down the stairs.

"Mr. Tomlinson! Mr. Tomlinson!"

Louis recognized that voice, Zayn Malik, one of the younger officers. He was undeniably handsome, with the thick black hair and brown eyes. Although Louis spoke with him several times, he has caught Zayn multiple times watching him from afar when he was on deck. Embarrassingly, he would blush at the shy attention.

"Here! I’m over here!" Louis shouted. He pushed the top when suddenly it was practically thrown off and Zayn was staring down at him, expression completely serious His clothing and face streaked with blood.

"Your father sent me to get you." He told Louis while helping him out of the crate. Since Louis slightly smaller in height in comparison of most of the men, and apparently the crate.

Immense relief swept through Louis. "Oh thank god. Is he alright?"

"He’s hurt but alright. We’re abandoning ship."

Louis eyebrow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because the bloody pirate set it on fire. Come on," Zayn grabbed his hand. "We have to hurry!" Zayn legs were longer than his, and Louis had a difficult time keeping up with the frantic pace as he tugged him up the stairs. When they reached the top, he thought he was going to be sick. Mangled bodies covered the deck.

Zayn urged him across, to where Captain Cowell was standing. "I’m glad you’re safe, Mr. Tomlinson," He exclaimed. "Your father waiting."

Louis nodded swiftly in understandment. Looking over the side of the ship, he saw a long boat; it was one out of the five that had already been lowered into the water. He noticed his father and the crewman sitting in it.

"How do I get down there?" Louis asked.

"You climb down the ladder," Captain Cowell said, lifting a rope ladder and letting it drop to the side. "Mr. Malik will go first, and then you - Ill follow once you’re safely in. _Hurry_."

Louis watched as Zayn climbed over the side of the ship, holding the ladder. Then, he joined him. It was awkward, because of how close Zayn seemed to be. But, it gave Louis the courage to keep going. When they were close enough to the long boat, hanging with on hand, Zayn swung himself to the side nonchalantly, guiding Louis as he took his other hand and helped him in. When he finally settled in next to his father Louis wrapped his arms around him.

"You’re safe, thank gosh." He sighed.

He whispered dryly. "They took the Diana chest, the one King George entrusted me with. Now he won’t think of me too well."

Louis pulled back. "Surely he'll understand." His father didn’t seem to be listening to him; he just looked straight ahead.

The boat rocked as Captain Cowell boarded it. "We must be off." He shouted. "Row!"

The crewman began rowing. Louis then noticed Zayn sitting across from him. It took all his strength to smile.

The dark haired boys eyes widen. "You’re trembling." He said worriedly.

"Im freezing, isn’t that ridiculous?" Louis chuckled deeply, fixing his fringe from his eyes. "Were in the Caribbean and I feel like I’m in Antarctica."

He removed his jacket and gently placed on the feathered hair boy; which made him slowly look up. "Your reaction is quite normal. You’ve had a terrifying experience. I’m actually shaky myself."

Louis smiled at him with more quality. He absorbed the warmth of Zayn jacket, barely noticing the blood on it. As the men rowed more farther out, they stared at the _Delilah_ , watching as it was engulfed in flames. Then, Louis looked toward the opposite side where another ship sailed away.

Harry Styles. He'll remember his name and his face.

And worse of all, he will never forget his kiss.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for leaving lots of kudos and for commenting! ♥ I was surprised how fast people started liking this, it made me so motivated and happy beyond belief!!! XD  
> I hope you'll be happy with the first chapter, enjoy!!!!

_One year later…_

 

Harry Styles was a pirate without a ship.

Sitting in a shadowy corner at the back of a busy tavern he reached for his pint of beer, cursing that he was in this wretched part of the entire world.

On the _One Direction_ , he thought he found a place where he belonged. He welcomed the challenge of nature. He even relished the risk of battles, and of being found in pirating, the chance of being hanged; the opportunity to acquire wealth beyond his wildest imaginations.

Yet here he was, condemned to a life on land, with a “wanted” reward and no fucking ship.

He drowned the last of his beer and slammed it on the table. Leaning back in his chair, he toyed with the ring he wore on his finger. A worthless one at that. It had cost him _everything_ , the danger of pirating, the love of the sea, and the respect of the captain.

Worse, the feathered hair boy he discovered still haunted him.

He didn’t even know his name, but he earned Harry’s admiration. Even with his dagger pressed against his soft looking throat, he’d been rebellious, fire blazing in his eyes, a blue so bright that nothing could dim them. His brown fringe spilling over his eyes and some hair passing down his ears. He could entice any woman…or man; Harry didn’t at all mind fonduing with the opposite gender – although it was _much_ more appealing to his taste.

Harry will proudly admit he dreamed of holding him in his arms. Since that day no other males (and female I guess) had caught his fancy. That feathered hair lovely was a witch, casting a spell on him. It was the only explanation, why do you think he couldn’t forget him?

He ordered two more beers and waited till the barmaid came to the table, she winked at him and offered him to stay after closing time, which was in half an hour. He said he’ll think about it and take the invitation if he changed his mind, she turned and walked off. Harry had no plans to change his mind.

“Is one of them for me, mate?”

Wrapping a hand around a full-to-the-brim glass of beer Harry scooted it across the table. “Course.”

Harry watched as his mate, Niall, downed half the glass. Niall had been a worthy pirate on the ship with him and was kicked off with Harry, but for him it was other reasons. While Harry couldn’t deny that pirates are dastardly fellows they did look after each other.

While the _Delilah_ was burning, Grimmy held a spy-glass to his eye, loving the sight. He was in the habit of burning ships, like Harry’s habit of standing beside him; cautious not to show the relief he felt when he saw the longboat moving beyond the ship, spotting the small feathered brown head.

Grimmy considered himself Harry’s teacher and liked keeping him close. He learned a lot from Grimmy – most were hard lessons, but lessons none the less.

“There seems to be a different man aboard,” Grimmy frowned. “How did we miss him?”

“He must’ve been hiding.”

Grimmy cocked a brow to him. “We tore that ship practically apart, someone must have seen him.”

He then gave Harry a glare, the one that caused blokes to cry; never anything good.

Harry dug the ring from his pocket. “He paid me well to let him go.”

Grimmy snatched up the ring, studied it, and tossed it back to the curly hair boy. “A fakery, lad. We’ll see how well he paid when I’m done with you.”

Harry realized that he should have taken the necklace. Fuck that, he should’ve taken that beautiful boy. He was a prize worthy of any pirate.

Now, all he had was a reminder of his stupidity.

It was months before a merchant ship had come near the island they were abandoned on because they spotted their fire signal. Six bloody months eating fish and fruits. When they made their first port, they jumped ship. They have been hiding aboard ships, one after another ever since, trying to evade the pirate hunters.

Before Niall could grab his glass, Harry snatched it back. “Did you do as I asked?”

“I did, I swear.” He smiled, leaning toward Harry. “It as we suspected. The pirate hunter is on our scent. The _Bravery_ made a port late this afternoon.”

Harry was already well aware of that.

“To importantly add, he’s passing these around.” Niall removed a piece of paper from his jacket. “He’s after you, ya know.”

He did know. It was the reason they were living amongst the shadows. Harry took the paper and studied it, etched on the reward notice was of the amount of one hundred pounds. It was like looking at a mirror, the sketch was so accurate. Even his scar begun and ended exactly as it did on his cheek.

Someone knew him very, very well. And wanted him badly enough to go to the expense of printing up a reward.

He resisted the burning urge to crumple it up and toss it to the floor. Then again, he didn’t want someone picking it up, notice him, and decide the hundred pound reward was worth the effort. Such an action would mess up with his plans.

“Anyone would love to turn you in.” Niall said, as though he was reading Harry’s mind.

Harry lifted his gaze from the paper. “Are you tempted, Niall?”

 “Course not! You’re my mate, saved my life.” Niall quickly grabbed his glass and gulped it all. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “I owe you.”

With a reward on his head, he had to get out of this port town, and fast.

“Oh!” Niall suddenly shook his arm in anticipation. “I found us a captain who’s willing to take on a couple of experienced sea rovers like us. We could take the kitchen position.”

“Interesting,” Harry muttered. “On the other hand, you can’t cook.” He teased with a half smile.

“So? I could be apprenticed by you! You’re an amazing cook just as equally as you are a pirate. You interested in serving as a crewman or not?” He leaned in and whispered, making subtle hand jesters. “The captain won’t ask any questions.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I assume the ship isn’t used for legal activities.” He sighed. “When does it leave?”

“Morning.” Niall beamed.

Harry leaned back, smirking to the blond. “Sounds like our luck is improving!” He said in a delighted tone.

“Let’s finish our drinks, mate, and I’ll take you to the ship and introduce you to the captain.”

Harry clanked his glass against Niall’s. “To a fair and fast ship.”

Niall grinned. “And for a bit of pirating in between.”

There was no reason to delay, so Harry drained his glass in a hearty swallow. Niall paused comically, forgetting his was empty already.

Neither of them had a reason to return to the motel they rented. Harry carried anything important on him. His pistol was tucked in his belt. His cutlass swung loosely at his side. And, the only clothes he had are worn on his back.

Sometimes he did find himself wishing for something, he relished the freedom, yet wanted a ship to call his own, a place for him to command. With Niall following along behind him, He and Niall stepped out into the night. The fog thickened throughout the city. The gray mist swirled at their feet’s as they wandered farther away from the tavern, working through narrow streets. Lanterns hung around as it created such eeriness.

It was nearly midnight and only a few people were out. Niall began to lead the way now.

“This way.”

He turned into a dark passage, buildings on either side of it. No lanterns providing lights, but only a dim glow farther down fought the mist. It was exactly the type of place Harry would use to rob a man.

Niall began to sing. “Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle –“

“Be quite!” Harry harshly whispered. But, only for their goddamn safety.

Niall sighed “Just having a bit of fun.”

Harry crept cautiously behind Niall. He was never afraid of the dark, although there was a ridiculous danger of tripping over something. Perhaps it was because he was concentrating so hard on his surroundings that he heard it.

A whisper of a sound.

Something that didn’t belong.

The air filled with the rasp of his sword as he drew it. Niall stopped him. “No need for that.”

Harry could see Niall’s silhouette, the light beyond him. “Something’s not right.” He felt it in his bones. The curls on his neck rose.

“Mate, you can’t –“

Niall released a screech and disappeared in the blackness. Harry heard metal scraping. Suddenly, lights flared to the side.

He swung around, a half a dozen men stood behind him. Harry heard another sound and glanced over his shoulder, more light, more men.

He softly drew out his knife. A sword in his right, a knife on his left.

A dark haired man with a stubble stepped forward. “Drop your weapons, Styles, and you’ll not be harmed.”

Harry laughed. “If you want ‘em, come and take it.”

He arched the sword through the air, slicing nothing as it whistled between the buildings. A challenge.

He heard the rushing of footsteps behind him. He swung himself around; his sword hit another, steel vibrating around him. He thrusted with his knife and his opponent jumped back.

Harry was at a disadvantage, he knew it. There was too many. There was no escape. Just because of that didn’t mean he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“You can’t win,” said the man who spoke before. “Surrender to the captain of the _Bravery_.”

Harry spun around. “Never. I’ll never surrender to you.”

“I’m not the captain.”

“Is _he_ too much of a coward to do his own dirty work?” Harry asked with a sneer.

A pain shot through Harry’s head, and he dropped to his knees. Someone had sneaked up behind him and struck him. His weapons were torn from him. He felt weak and the world was spinning. He tried to get up, but the ground was tempting – all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep.

Someone jerked him roughly to his feet and held his arms behind his back. He could feel them bounding him. He heard some clinking of coins, he opened his aching eyes and saw the same man from earlier placing a small bag in Niall’s palm, Harry was stunned.

Niall walked up to Harry. “Sorry.” To his dismay, the blond took a swing, his fist against Harry’s chin and dropping him abruptly back on the ground.

“That’s enough!” Called a high pitched voice.

As awkward as it was with his hands tied behind his back, Harry lifted his head, his throat struggling out a gravely moan caused by the pain from his tender, throbbing face – which had clearly spread from his chin - and watched their new arrival walk over. Who displayed a feathered fringe over his sharp blue eyes.  

He stopped, and kneeled, his tan face inches from the pirate.

“So, we meet again, Harry Styles.”

It was the boy from the cargo hold. And the look on his face he had every intention to damn him to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, pleaseee leave such generous kudos if you liked this!! AND I would loveee to hear from you, so also please leave a comment below if you choose, because all the wonderful, positive feedback from you guys gets me motivated to write the next chapter :D  
> Plus, who knows, if you do give me EXCELLENT feedback, ill make the next chapter even longer - thats a promise! ;)))  
> Until next time, byeee~


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes and talk with the pirate thats been haunting his mind for a year, and proposes a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Well, the last chapter didnt bring BIG attention to my fanfic, but that didnt mean I absolutely LOVED those of you who commented your thoughts and questions, and if your do have any from the past chapter, no worries, its ALL explained here. :))  
> AND, as I promised, this chapter is loooonnngg.
> 
> I also added a little treat for you all~ I fanmade a cover for my fanfic, I hope you like it, bc all of you are so wonderful!!!

**(Do you like it? :D)**

* * *

Louis Tomlinson sat at the desk in his cabin. He could hardly believe he finally captured Harry Styles.

It had been almost too easy, that thought nagged him. He had ordered the _Bravery_ to set sail as soon as he and his men boarded the ship with their target in captivity.

Louis had learned a lot in a year since the attack on the _Delilah_. If the pirates sought to seize his ship today, he wouldn’t seek refuge in the blasted cargo hold. He’d draw his cutlass and fight pirates. He was no longer weak and helpless, he was skilled; spent countless hours practicing, learning the techniques required to use in battle aboard a ship. There was little room to maneuver, but his slender fingers worked to his advantage. He was generally more small and swift then his opponent, Zayn Malik.

During most of the past year, Louis had been under Zayn’s guard. The young officer who helped him disembark from the _Delilah_ had left the kings service after the attack. Like Louis, he felt he could better serve his country better as a free person, unlimited by the rules that applied to the Royal Navy. Together, they plotted and planned how to regain what they had lost.

With money his father had put aside whenever he would be married, Louis purchased an aging ship and renamed it the _Bravery_. In which he only knew the real meaning behind such a name choice.

He wanted more than to capture Grimmy and regain the treasure stolen from his father. When the pirates had burned the ship and left them adrift, it had taken them some time to make it to port where they reported the incident. There they boarded a ship that took them to New Providence where they could consult the royal governor, Ben Winston, who suspected his father of being in league with Grimmy. Why else had the pirates not killed them all? He arrested his father and charged him of piracy.

Louis had pleaded with Winston to grant him a letter of marquee, to give him a chance to sail a ship and prove his fathers innocence. Winston had merely laughed, Louis he had no record of being an experienced privateer. So Louis forged one. He needed it to declare him legitimacy at port and to secure his future crew. Otherwise, he would appear to be no more than a pirate.

Zayn had agreed to serve on Louis ship as quartermaster. As such, he was the second in command. When the Diana chest was returned, the ship would be his, call it “payment” for his services. He helped him obtain his crew! And, he instructed him in the art of fighting with the cutlass. He taught him how to use a pistol with fair accuracy. Louis had two loaded pistols in the belt at his waist. His sword at his side, along with a dagger. He also tucked a more slender dagger in his boot.

All along the Caribbean and the coast of America, Louis had sent his men into various taverns and pubs to gather information and post reward notices.

Louis had managed to learn that Grimmy was in the habit of burying his treasure shortly after he gained it. He favored an island in the Caribbean for his purposes. But, no one knew exactly where the island was, he never dare shared it.

Although, what cabin boy didn’t have a healthy dose of curiosity? And, Harry Styles, if the rumors were true, had begun his pirate ways by serving as Grimmys cabin boy.

“You caught him, shouldn’t you be smiling?”

Louis looked up and met Zayn’s brown eyed gaze. With his fingers, he brushed his black hair off his brow. He was only nineteen, definitely young to be a quartermaster. But he had an overall sense of justice that rivaled his. When he spoke, the crew listened. With him standing by Louis' side, they listened when he spoke as well.

“I fear capturing him was the easy part.” Louis confessed. “Getting him to cooperate is another matter.”

“Are you certain he has the answers?” Zayn asked.

\--

Louis nodded. Since he began his quest to recover the treasure stolen from his father ship, he learned a great deal about Nick “Grimmy” Shaw and Harry Styles. “They say he was closer to Grimmy then any man. That Grimmy treated him almost like a son.”

“Odd, then, what about the abandonment off Grimmy ship?”       

“He obviously fell into some sort of disfavor…” Louis waited a second before continuing. “And, _that_ might work to our favor.”

Zayn cocked a brow. “You think he’ll want his own revenge?”

Louis mirrored the dark haired boy’s expression. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Absolutely.” Zayn crossed him arms. “But would I trust others to help me gain it? No.”

Louis bit his bottom lip. “Well give him a choice then.”

“I’m not certain why you were so determined to catch Harry Styles when capturing Grimmy would immediately give us what we need.”

Louis shifted, averting his eyes. “My reasons are personal.” Then he got to the point. “In the end, our present course will give us much more satisfactory results.” He hoped to guarantee.

Louis' comment was met with silence. As much as he questioned him, Zayn also respected his opinions. Louis plans involved finding Grimmy and capturing his ship in order to reclaim the treasure. Louis knew – they all knew – Grimmy wouldn’t surrender without a ferocious fight. Truthfully, it wasn’t the treasure he wanted, he really wanted to free his father from suspicion, give him his life back. He needed not only to recover the Diana chest, and to deliver Grimmy alive to Governor Winston.

Louis shoved back his chair and stood. “I need to talk to our captive.”

Zayn came to his feet. “I’ll go with you.”

“Accompany me? No, I think it’s best if I talk to him alone.”

Zayn walked closer. “That’s hardly wise, it puts you at risk.”

Louis knowingly smiled. “He’s in chains and caged. He can’t possibly harm me.”

“It’s not the idea of him harming you that concerns me, it’s him charming you.”

Louis couldn’t help himself, he laughed. “I despise the very air he breaths. He’s a pirate!” he said in between giggles.

“With a reputation – I dare say most of the information we gathered of him came from women and yes, _men_ he trifled with.”

Louis playfully punched the dark hair boys arm. “You think because I prefer men he could somehow magically detect it and ultimately swoon me? Jealous Bradford?” He teased. Zayn breathlessly chuckled at that. “I promise you, his charms will have no effect on me.”

Louis repeated those words as he stood at the top of the steps leading down to the brig. He wouldn’t charm him. He almost forgotten what his kiss tasted like, felt like. He only remembered it when he drifted into dreams. Then, it became so vivid, so _real_. To his mortification, he always felt a little thrill. Louis life had been filled with women and gentlemen of the finest; Harry Styles was like none of them. He was a scoundrel. A pirate.

Even so, he was the key to returning Louis father back.

Holding the lantern high, he carefully descended down the narrow steps. The flame of the lantern chased away shadows until he spotted Harry Styles squinting up at him from where he sat on the floor in the corner of his cell.

The mouth that pressed against his a year ago wasn’t quite smiling, not quite sneering. His flowing white shirt had seen better days, as well as his dark bandana. His unscarred cheek was bruised. He still wore a gold ring through his left earlobe. It was never known another man to wear an earring. It made him seem all the more wicked. Made Louis heart hammer all the more harder.

Louis cleared his throat quietly before calling out, “Harry Styles.”

Harry grinned. “You have me at a disadvantage, darling. I don’t know your name.”

The feathered hair boy tried to ignore the “darling” that echoed in his head. “Louis Tomlinson. You may call me Captain Tomlinson.”

Harry unfolded his body, in a smooth motion, he wrapped his hands around the bars and brought himself to his feet, towering Louis over at least a foot. Louis didn’t recall him being that tall. And, his eyes such a vibrant green.

“So formal,” Harry purred. “After we’ve been so…intimate.”

“We weren’t intimate.”

The curly hair boy chuckled, letting a few curls that were confined in his bandana frame his face. “You taste of strawberries. How many lads know that?”

Fuck. Louis wanted to punch him. Instead, he could only curse the bars for being in the way, while at the same time being grateful they were. Louis intimidation was faltering. Facing him in person was much more disconcerting than he thought.

“You stole that kiss and my ring. I’ll have it back.”

Harry grin widened. “By all means, I’d be more than delighted to return the kiss.”

Louis scowled at him. “I mean the ring.”

Harry held up his hand, examining it, and returned his eyes to the olders blue ones. He took a step back. “If you want it, come and get it.”

He seemed to anticipate the challenge far too much. Did he truly think Louis would enter the cell? “I’ve decided you can keep it. Its worthless anyway.” He said with a scoff.

“So I learned.” He stated dryly.

Louis didn’t know what he expected of him. A little less cockiness. Maybe he didn’t realize exactly what was going on here. His marquee was _forged_ after all. Even Zayn wasn’t aware, but it had been the only way to give the appearance of legitimacy and get a crew to follow and respect him. Desperation required desperate acts, lying.

“Are you familiar with New Providence?” Louis asked.

Harry simply looked at him.

“It’s in the Bahamas.” Louis explained, his impatience with him growing.

“I know where it is, love. I’ve sailed these seas for some good years.”

“I plan on transporting you there.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m not interested.”

Louis looked down at his feet, bit his lip and quickly looked up. “It’s not an offer, it’s a promise. I take it you’re familiar with the reputation of its royal governor?”

“I understand he is a man who possesses little humor.” Harry was attempting to provoke Louis with his nonchalance. Louis had no plans to be annoyed. But, his temper was becoming sorely pricked.

“The king has charged him with getting rid of pirates. Governor Winston has the power to try, convict, and execute. Frequently, he has exercised that power.”

“His mum must be proud.”

In a normal conversation Louis would’ve giggled, but this wasn’t any one, this was a pirate he loathed. Instead, he mentally swallowed it and his eyebrows furrowed. “You’re not taking your situation seriously, Mr. Styles. I intend to deliver you there to stand trial. I shall serve as a witness against your deed, as well as Mr. Malik. The outcome is inevitable. You’ll no doubt be found guilty of piracy.”

The corner of the pirate lip twitched, holding back a laugh. “No doubt.”

Louis glared. “You’ll find yourself dancing the devils dance on the gallows.”

He teasingly sighed. “I’ve never been much for dancing.”

Louis wondered if Harry realized exactly what he was saying. On the one hand, he seemed intelligent, on the other, well, he was stupid enough to become involved in pirating.

“You’ll be hanged.” Louis stated sternly.

“A rather ghastly way to go.” He emphasized, not at all surprised of likely being hanged, just how it would feel. It made him internally cringe – he wouldn’t show that.

“Indeed. It’s not pretty, nor is it pleasant.” Not that Louis had ever actually witnessed a hanging, that didn’t mean he had a vivid imagination. Thoughtlessly, Louis could almost also recall all the day dreaming imaginations he would have of the pirate, which would feel real. No, he shouldn’t be remembering them right now.

Instead, Louis gave all that he said a moment to sink in for Harry, to let him ponder the life he ridiculously pursued and the destination to which was sure to arrive.

Louis cleared his throat. “I have the power to grant you your freedom.”

Harry cocked his head to the side; his large green eyes heavily studied the feathered haired boy. It was evident he didn’t quite trust him. Well, he was smarter than he looked.

“You went to a great deal of trouble to capture me. Why offer me my freedom?”

Before replying, the older fixed a fallen fringe by his eyes – while the pirate eyed every moment. “I’m not offering you your freedom, but I’m willing to trade you for it.” Louis revealed.

Harry stepped nearer to the bars, his cocky grin back in place. “My freedom for a kiss?”

No matter how much Louis wanted to laugh and display a show of distaste, he couldn’t help finding it inviting deep inside his subconscious. “You vastly overestimate your charms. Freedom for information – as long as that information bears importance, and feasibly acceptable.”

The pirate narrowed his eyes again. “What information?”

“The whereabouts of the island where Grimmy buries his treasure.”

Harry raised his fist to cover his mouth, to stop slipping out any silent snickering. Then, immediately his expression grew threatening. “Even if you found the island, you won’t find the treasure. Have you not heard how he secures his secrets? By blinding those who help him bury it, leaving them to roam over the lonely island till the last of their days. They say that when get nearer to the island you can hear their souls crying out in misery.”

Louis shuddered with the thoughts. His resolution was to get through this encounter without revealing _any_ squeamishness.

“If I can find the island I can capture Grimmy there when he returns to it, as soon as we do ill force him to tell me where he buried his treasure.”

“It’s in the Bahamas.” He repeated. “Now set me free.”

He rattled the door, and Louis despised that the unexpected action startled him. Louis was striving to be the one in full control. Being so easily undone was not a satisfying sign. Touching his mothers necklace from under his shirt collar, he slowly grew courage.

“The Bahamas is a very vast area, with more than a hundred uncharted islands. I need more information. I need longitude and latitude. I need a _precise_ location.”

The pirate let out a loud, frustrated growl. “Surely, you’re joking.”

“I assure you, Mr. Styles, concerning the treasure entrusted to my father, I never joke.”

Harry shrugged his shoulder. “I can’t help you. Grimmy would have my bloody head.”

“Are you afraid of him?” Louis taunted.

He laughed. “I fear no man.”

“Well then, help me locate him.”

“In exchange for my freedom?”

“Of course, I promise you will be set free.” Louis said in a confident tone.

The pirate barked out his laughter, the sound echoing between the wooden walls. When his laughter quieted he slowly let his gaze roam over Louis, as though he was measuring his worth.

“Do you take me for a fool?” He asked acidly. “A promise is so easily given. I have yet to know one can be kept.”

Louis silently huffed. “I’ll keep mine. You have my word.”

“Your _word_?” Then he slowly turned in a circle. “Where is it? I don’t see it.”

“Some things can't be seen, you must trust –“

“I wouldn’t trust anyone. The same as I don’t trust you.”

The frustration ate at him. How could Louis convince him? “I _owe_ you.” He proclaimed. “You didn’t kill me or take me captive when you had the chance. I’ll return the favor now, but you must help me catch Grimmy.”

“You know…Niall owed me his life as well, yet he struck a bargain with you quickly enough. You’ll do the same when a better offer comes.” He stated, hesitantly averting his eyes.

Now, Louis unexpectedly clutched at the bars. “I won’t, I swear –“

“Save your swearing! I have no interest in petty promises, nor have I an interest in helping you.”

“When we reach New Providence, it will be too late.”

He sneered. “Like I said, I’m no fool. It’s already too late, sweetcheeks.”

Louis let go of the bars and let his fisted hands fall gently at his side. “Twenty four hours. That’s how much time ill grant you to reconsider. For the time being, we’ll decide whether to set coarse for New Providence or not.”

He did nothing more than stare at the feathered hair boy. Insolent bastard. When Louis could no longer stand to look at him, he spun on his heel.

“Princess?”

He looked back at the pirate with a look of surprised disgust. “I’m not a princess.”

“But you certainly act like one, as though the world is yours to command, and I was put on this earth for the sole purpose of doing your bidding.”

“I can’t deny I consider you beneath me.”

“I would’ve taken your life in that cargo hold.”

A shiver went through Louis at the utter conviction of his words.

“Is nothing of value to you?” He asked meekly.

“Extremely little.” He jerked his head toward Louis. “Don’t suppose you’d leave the lantern?”

Had Louis insanely thought he could have the power to convince him to help? Tauntingly, he responded, “Afraid of the dark?”

“Not fond of the rats. The light keeps them away.”

Louis should leave him in the dark, with the rats. He could probably come around more quickly if he did. But, Louis wasn’t worthless as Harry was. Didn’t want to become like him.

Louis hooked the lantern up near the cell. With one last look at him, he turned and made his way out the hold. Harry had to cooperate with Louis one way or another. Even if it meant with drastic measures.

Harry waited until the door above banged shut. Then he slid down to the floor and awkwardly brought his chained wrists and legs closer. Embedded in the heel of his leather boot was a slender wire, something he kept for emergencies. He always known capture was a possibility. He believed in being prepared for almost anything. Although, a few things had certainly taken him by surprise.

He wasn’t loose limbed enough to reach the wire with his teeth - even though he was skinny and tall - so he used his finger nails to work it free. When he finally had it in his hand he inserted it into the lock of the shackle of his left wrist. He dug around it, listening as it clicked and snapped open; He quickly opened the opposite. He planned to just easily put them back if he heard anyone coming.

Rubbing his wrists, he glanced around now that he had a bit of light. There wasn’t much to see. A prison was a prison. He could tell by the constant creaking of the ship and its motion they set sail. Guess he was the only one they meant to pick up.

The feathered hair boy coming to see him had taken him off guard, his offer even more so.

He wasn’t the only one Louis was after. He wanted Grimmy. It seemed they had a common goal in that at least.

But, he didn’t trust him anymore than Louis trusted him. Grant him his freedom? Not bloody likely.

This didn't mean that he couldn't obtain it, on his own terms.

* * *

Louis stood on the deck, staring into the night. It was incredibly dark out at sea.

“Why did he say?” Zayn asked quietly beside him.

Louis sighed deeply. “He refused to help, I’ve given him twenty four hours to reconsider.”

“And if he refuses?”

Louis gave a subtle shrug. “We’ll give him to New Providence, and then I suppose we shall have to double our efforts to find Grimmy.”

“I suppose we could start the rumor that we have treasure aboard.” He suggested.

Louis considered that but dismissed it as dangerous.

“He’s ruthless, Zayn. Better we be the ones doing the attacking.”

“As you wish, Captain.”

Louis glanced over at Zayn, softly smiling. “Will you rename the ship when it’s yours?” 

“I will.” He replied appreciatively. “I’ll rename it _Boobear_.” Afterward, he bursted into a fit of loud laughter. Louis joined him wholeheartedly. His grin was growing wider that caused him to display the adorable crinkles by his eyes.

Louis couldn’t believe Zayn even remembered what he told him when they became much more acquainted. It was the nickname his mother called him when he was younger.

“That’s hardly a name that will strike fear into the heart of pirates.” Louis said in between giggles, breathlessly.

“I care little for their hearts. I care only for yours.”

Suddenly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, Louis looked back out to the sea. Louis liked Zayn. They’ve become fairly close friends; he was able to breathe normally around him. It’s just that Louis didn’t grow warm, his heart didn’t pound, his lips didn’t tingle, and his knees didn’t grow weak around his presence.

He turned to Zayn, making no eye contact. “I think I’ll retire. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

“Goodnight, Louis.”

He left him there and made his way to his cabin. He removed his attire and slipped into his night clothes before climbing into his bunk.

Now that he had captured Harry Styles, perhaps at long last he would finally drift into sleep without dreaming about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, pleaseee comment your thoughts or questions, and ill love you forever!!!! ♥ ^^ (I love hearing from you guys!!! ;D)  
> Do you think I should do summaries for chapters? I really like doing them, although there unnecessary BUT I like them :)
> 
> ATTENTION!  
> Okay, im going to something different, so please read on: My goal is to get to 95-100 kudos so I can update faster - your positive encouragement gives me motivation to write, bc I know ppl actually read my crap lol. So, please share this on your twitter/tumblr/and to your friends! (you have my permission) Please get ppl to kudos this so I can reach my goal! X3 Thank you all so soooo much xx


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has an unusual dream about Harry Styles, and when he wakes up he finds that the 'slap' sound and the blood in his dream were real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Almost 3 weeks since I last posted a chapter...im so sorry!!! D8  
> I had WAY to many projects and presentations to do, urgh! And, now I have finals week and then summer school. Can you believe my busy schedule?! DX *rage-quitting*  
> Anyway, Im so very glad you guys made my goal of 95 kudos!!!! ^^ Heres another long chapter for you all!  
> Oh! And their some small smut. No buttfucking though XD sorry hehehe.  
> Enjoy!!!

_Louis crept through a shadowy passage way. At its end was a door. Around it edges there’s was a glow._

_The hallway was ominously silent, no sound at all._

_A chill swept through him as he reached for the door handle. It didn’t open when he turned it. When his hands latched off it opened itself, beckoning him in._

_He stepped through, his breath hitched. The light was blinding but instantly subsided, allowing Louis eyes to adjust._

_Then he saw the most beautiful ballroom. A figure was standing in the middle, back facing Louis. He wore a black posh suit. Louis itched closer, his leather boots would’ve made a clunk like noise and that’s when Louis noticed he wasn’t wearing his regular on board attire. He was displaying a slightly similar fashion as the person standing a few feet away. He wore a navy blue colored suit with shiny dress shoes._

_Louis eyebrows rose, what was going on?_

_“Hello?” He called out softly. It didn’t really matter how softly he said it as it bounced back from the white tile walls, loudly echoing._

_The figure responded almost on cue. It almost seemed like in slow motion as the person turned around and revealed himself._

_Louis eyes grew, his breath caught. He laid eyes on the pirate, Harry Styles. It was fairly obvious he wasn’t dressed like one, even his hair wasn’t wrapped up in a dirty white bandana. It was neatly pulled back and looked softly clean enough to run your fingers through the curls. His skin seemed to glow – Louis wasn’t mistaken by this – and received a gentle smile. Louis returned it, shyly blushing, his heart hammering madly that he thought Harry could hear it as he abruptly pulled Louis toward him._

_Louis barely had time to react as Harry weaved their hands together and began to sway to silence. It was warm against the pirate’s  lean - but muscled - upper torso in the comfortable surroundings. They didn’t say anything to each other but gradually exchange glances that caused Louis’ knees to feel weak, especially when Harry would gaze at him. His green eyes glistened with fond._

_Stopping their small dance, Harry cupped his frame and let his thumb stroke Louis' reddening cheek._

_The older was taken aback as the pirate leaned in to his height and pressed his lips to his – like in all his dreams before. This time, Louis was shocked. The kiss was deeper, longer, and stirred his blood. He contently sighed into it. He wanted to feel the spark he desperately loved running along his skin, shivering in delight. He grasped and stroked the back of Harry’s neck as they continued to move their lips sensually._

_When he pulled away, it took Louis longer to recover while the pirates lips lingered pleasingly. Louis couldn’t help but notice, and love, that the pirate was still wearing his gold earring in such a fancy apparel._

_Louis could certainly tell his face was flushed, and his lips were attractively swollen._

_Suddenly, Harry began to casually unbutton Louis' navy colored two piece suit while skillfully sucking into his throat, then collar bone once he successfully stripped off his fine suit and began to work on the dress shirt underneath._

_Louis throat was full of moans, and hazy gasps when he felt Harry bit behind his ear, licking it, and leisurely blowing on it. Louis could barely stand – clutching Harry for dear life – as his mind began to fog, blood flowing in a different direction._

_Louis dress shirt was halfway unbuttoned, but Harry tauntingly left it on and pulled it slightly down as Louis shoulders were displayed bare._

_Goosebumps crawled all over as Harry tenderly kissed Louis exposed skin, loving the scent. He would let his tongue explore his favorite parts of Louis tan skin, finding it incredibly soft when his nose rubbed against it. It intoxicated him; a small murmur left his lips, “Strawberries.” And cupped the older through his pants, and massaged in a slow motion._

_Louis continued to shamefully cry out, his breathing became quick and erratic as Harry swiftly captured one of his nipples between his teeth, swirling his tongue about. His other wasn’t ignored as Harry rubbed it with his fingers. That caused Louis to erupt a loud, blissful moan. It satisfied Harry and he triumphantly looked up. His lustful eyes fell upon Louis dainty face._

_Then, Harry stopped his actions. He got up and took a few steps back, his eyes grew alarmingly wide._

_“W-what?” Louis whispered. “Did I do something –“_

_Harry cut him off by pointing to him – to his face. Louis furrowed his eyebrows at him, half mad, half mutually horny. Louis could feel a slick substance on his cheek. It was blood. Only he couldn’t recall feeling the pain, or receiving a cut._

_“What the hell?” he questioned in a meek tone. He looked back up helplessly to the pirate, but he had vanished  
_

_A slap echoed around him. The crimson still dripped down his face, leaving large droplets on the white marbled floor._

_He was terrified. He didn’t know how to stop the rapid bleeding, it wouldn’t stop! He wanted to scream._

_Another slap noise echoed. The blood continues to flow and trail over his body. He cupped his hands over his ear to possibly numb out the impulsive, sharp sound._

_Another resounding slap-_

Louis jerked awake. He placed a hand on his face, feeling no hot liquid of blood. His heart was racing so fast it in essence hurt.

Another slap muffled by his quarters sounded. But, he was awake now, the slaps were _real_.

He clambered out of his bunk and grabbed his robe. He was on a ship full of men, most young, he didn’t care how he should look at this minute.

Daily, he would wear his usual attire; he’d dress appropriately. He made it his rule to never run on the ship – old habits die hard – unless he was properly dressed. At this moment, he didn’t have time to fucking worry about that.

Another slap filled the air.

It was the only noise on the ship – and that’s what had him tearing out of his quarters. The unnatural silence, as though no man was even on board.

Louis burst through the door that led him out onto the quarterdeck. Where he'd have a good view of the ship. At the far end, the men were gathered in a large cluster, but damn his height he couldn’t see over their blasted heads.

Out of dumb luck, he caught sight of a head of curls with his arms raised high, his wrists tied to the foremast. Louis could see one of the crew members, the biggest of the lot – Paul – holding a whip, and bringing it back, flicking it forward.

“No!” Louis shouted.

But he had his momentum, and the whip lashed with the metal tips slapped against Harry Styles bareback.

“Stop it!” Louis shouted repeatedly with each intense step he took as he pushed and shoved his way through the other men, trying to reach the middle of the ship.

When he finally made his way to the front, Paul stood their breathing heavily, the tips of the whip having left a bloody trail against the plank floor of the _Bravery_.

The pirate had his eyes squeezed shut, his jaws clenched, his hands balled into white knuckled fists. In result to that, he was wordless. If it wasn’t for the shallow rise and fall of his toned chest, Louis would’ve thought he was dead.

“Louis, its best you don’t interfere.” Louis only now noticed Zayn standing to the side. How could he look so fucking calm?

“Why are you doing this?!” Louis growled.

“Styles refuses to help us. He’ll begin each day with a dozen lashes until he is broken-“

“No!”

Zayn took a step nearer to him, hardness in his brown eyes that Louis never seen. “Louis, you have a gentle heart. So now he has to deal with me.”

“ _I’m_ the captain of this bloody ship! I forbid this shallow method.””

“Don’t be rash. It’s a common practice for those who are disobedient a taste of the whip. You have a mutiny if you weren’t about punishing them.” He kept a hard stare.

Zayn looked passed Louis. “Your men are dismissed, get back to your duties.” He turned his attention on the smaller. “You’re captain because it’s your ship, not because you have no experience to lead.”

“This is not leading, this is _bullying_.” He spat at him through gritted teeth.

Louis spun around to find Paul still standing there. He snatched the whip from his hand, stomped to the side of the ship, and tossed it into the depths of the ocean.

He stormed back to the mast and addressed Paul. “Cut Styles down immediately and carry him to my quarters, then fetch the physician.”

“Aye, captain.”

He pulled his knife free and went about cutting the bindings that held Harry. Louis felt tears sting his eyes at the sight of Harry’s torn, bloody back. Louis heard him muffle a sharp groan; obviously trying to establish that it didn’t hurt him, but it did, badly.

Zayn face scrunched. “You’re not going to have him in your quarters, are you?”

“His wounds need to be tended.” A small, chilly wind breezed through, crawling its way to Louis skin and affected him with a mild shiver running throughout him. Only then did he remember that he came straight from his bed, wearing nothing but his briefs over his thin, red robe. He turned to Zayn. “I can’t believe you did this.”

“I know how _important_ finding Grimmy is to you – I did this for you.” He replied lowly.

Louis shook his head; Zayn was missing the point entirely. “Styles can’t be ‘broken’.”

Zayn pulled his hair from his brows. “Everyman can be broken.”

Louis glared at him, at the ruthlessness of his words. So unbelievably unlike him! While Louis knew he was strong and determined, he was never cruel. The crew likes him because he treated them fairly. And, Louis liked him because he believed in justice – like him.

“You act as though I’m the villain here.” Zayn sighed. “Yes, it’s was brutal, but brutality is all he understands. I didn’t think you’d object.”

“Then why did you do it while I was asleep?!” He asked, roughly throwing his arms in the air.

“Because I didn’t think you’d have the stomach for it.” Zayn took the olders hand. “I suspect most of the men have used this type of punishment at one point.”

Louis freed his hand and placed them by his sides; looking up at Zayn’s taller figure through thick, messy bed-head bangs – he ordered, “Not aboard _my_ ship. Is that understood?”

Zayn jaw tightened, his eyes hardened, and Louis expected him to object. Instead, he merely gave a nod. “Aye, aye, captain.”

“Thank you, Zayn. I’ll have you know, I depend on your wisdom, knowledge, and dedication. Please don’t lose that on our quest.”

“Pirates are mildew on this earth. I know you’ll disagree, Louis, but haven’t we stooped to their level by now?”

Louis shook his head, refusing to acknowledge that he was closer to being a pirate then he cared to admit. “No, we have not.”

When he returned to his cabin, Dr. Sheeran was already examining Harry’s back. Harry laid on his stomach, on his bunk, eyes closed. Louis wondered if he was sleeping, he'd _doubt_ it. He was probably unconscious. Or perhaps he closed his eyes in order to hide how he was feeling.

“How badly is he hurt?” Louis asked the doctor.

“Could’ve been worse.” Dr. Sheeran said as he dabbed a cloth against the cuts.

Harry flinched ever so slightly.

“My apologizes,” Dr. Sheeran said. “I’m going to clean the cuts, put some disinfecting cream on it, and bandage them up. I’m surprised by the condition of your back, it doesn’t appear you’ve had something like this happen to you.”

“Pirates don’t whip.” Harry said between clenched teeth.

Louis raised his brows. “Truly?” he asked lowly.

Harry peered at him through narrowed green hues. “Hardly _ever_.” He slammed his eyes closed and hissed with a sharp intake of breath as Dr. Sheeran continued his ministrations.

Watching his suffering, it was difficult to remember he was pirate and no doubt deserved this. If only he agreed to help Louis, none of this would’ve happened.

Still, Louis couldn’t find it within himself to blame Zayn. After all, how could he remain angry with him for actually carrying through on something he probably would consider? The difference, he supposed, was that even as he thought it, Louis knew he’d never give the order to carry out the punishment.

Louis’ world had been turned upside down when the pirates had attacked. His innocence had been stolen – shattered. He despised them. Despised them all.

Despised Harry Styles most of all.

Because, even now, he longed to be kissed by him once again.

* * *

Louis Tomlinson had very nice thighs.

And only a pirate would steal a peek at Mr. Tomlinson’s thighs.

After the doctor left, Louis moved a screen into place and gone behind it to change. Obviously, Louis assumed Harry was either asleep or unconscious. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have taken a chance to change in front of the pirate.

But Harry’s back felt as though flames licked at it. It would be a good, long while before he found any amount of sleep.

The screen stood on spindly legs, the bottom open, giving him a shadowy but satisfying view of the shape of his thighs. And so Harry watched his feet, his ankles, a bit of calves (Oh, how Harry wished the bottom was adjusted higher!) as Louis went about dressing. After awhile, his hands appeared over the top as he put on a shirt.

When he came out from behind the screen, Louis walked to the bunk and casually stared down at Harry. And he was _surprisingly_ without trousers, only his briefs from before. Harry closed his eyes, shocked to discover that even though he couldn’t see Louis, he was aware of his presence. When he moved away, Harry peered through his lashes and watched as Louis fetched for his trousers on a chair in the corner of the room. Indeed – nice thighs. The pirate couldn’t stop eye gawking at it as Louis back was turned. Loving every detail. Don’t think he ignored his arse; it had his full, undivided attention. Soon after, Louis put on the trousers and slipped on his leather boots and jacket.

Louis turned his head slightly and looked at him. He knew he still appeared to be asleep, because the feathered hair boy didn’t seem at all concerned. Harry wondered what he was thinking. What did Louis see when he looked at him? Did he think badly of him?

Of course he did. Harry is idiotic to think otherwise. Why did Harry care that he probably did think some good of him? Harry didn’t care in the least.

A knock sounded at the door, and a man walked in. “Breakfast, captain.” Carefully, he carried the tray. Harry’s eyes grew as he placed that undeniable Irish accent.

“Bloody hell! What are you doing here?” Harry demanded, coming upright and grimacing as the pain shot through his back.

Screeching like a mouse, Niall dropped the tray on the floor and skittered back.

Louis spun around, wrath evident on his face. (Harry was quickly distracted by the noticeable change of Louis hair was perfectly combed into place than before, and loved how the adorable fringe fell on his eyes. As well as the bits of long hair that fell down his neck.)

“How long have you been awake?” He asked. Although the real question he wanted to ask was how much did he _see_? That’s when the dream he had earlier that morning was crawling into his brain, but he mentally repressed them.

“Long enough, love.” He groaned, swinging his legs off the bunk.

Louis’ second in command came crashing through the door, his sword drawn. Always a knight in shining armor. Harry found himself wondering if he kissed Louis, and if Louis ever kissed back willingly. Had Louis freely given Zayn what Harry had been reduce to stealing?

“What happened?” Zayn said, his face full of authority.

Louis retorted with exasperation, “Nothing.” Unnoticeably blushing.

Niall unexpectedly spoke up. “I didn’t know he’d be out, I thought he was still caged.”

Harry glared harshly at the Irish boy. To think he thought they were tight mates.

“He should be.” Zayn agreed. “You!” He pointed his sword at Harry. “On your feet, now!”

“No.” Louis protested. “He’s still bleeding, he’ll stay here all day. Less chance of infection.”

“And more of a chance of him causing mischief.”

Louis eyes rolled. “He’s _hardly_ in the condition to get into mischief.” Louis nodded to Niall. “Clean this mess and bring more, please.”

“Aye, captain.” Niall made a quick work of cleaning up what appeared to be porridge. He was spared the mess of anything else because there was only the food from a wooden bowl, and wooden spoon.

Everyone was quite as he worked. No one quite trusted him to what was to be discussed in the captain’s quarters. When he left, Zayn said –

“Louis, you can’t keep Styles here. Your reputation –“

“Went to the _fucking_ devil the day I decided to be captain of this ship.” Looking not too pleased, he walked over to Harry. “Lie back down so I can see if you undid the doctor’s good work.”

Biting back a groan, Harry did as he was ordered. He wasn’t a fool. Louis’ bed was better than that cell they kept him in.

Louis fingers touched the pirates shoulder; they were so warm, so gentle. “I think you’re alright.” He backed up.

“You and I have a different understanding of ‘alright’.” Harry grumbled.

Louis shook his head, holding back a humorous smile. “I simply meant that I don’t have to send for Dr. Sheeran again.”

Louis strode to his desk and sat in a large leather chair behind it. He opened a journal, dipped his quill into an ink pot, and began to write. “Since Mr. Styles declined to help us, we set coarse for the Bahamas without delay. See to it, Mr. Malik.”

“You shouldn’t be in the same room with the likes of him.”

Louis didn’t stop writing as he heartedly chuckled. “I have two pistols, a sword and a knife. Quite honestly, I’ve lost valuable patience and would welcome an excuse to use one or if not all on him. So, see to your duties and ill see to mine.”

Harry could almost feel the burn of the whip in the glare Zayn gave him. “Aye, captain. But I’ll leave the door cracked open just a little.” Zayn finally said, turning on his heel and stormed out the room.

“Jolly fellow.” Harry muttered.

“Like me, Mr. Styles, he has a little to no patience with pirates. I suggest you rest and gather your strength, you’ll need it to fight off the rats down in the brig.”

Louis tried to be so valiant, tough. But Harry had seen the tears in his blue irises when the doctor tended his back.

“Why do you want Grimmy so badly?” Harry asked.

“Same reason I wanted you, he stole from me.”

“You made it very personal.”

Louis came out of his chair with force. “It _is_ personal. The treasure belonged to the king, and my father was responsible for it. Now, he sits in prison, under the suspicion of piracy or cowardice…Governor Winston hasn’t decided on that yet.”

“And now you risk you own life to save his?” Harry seemed to be quickly catching on.

Louis responded dryly. “He knows nothing of what I’m doing, and ill have you not question it. It’s enough for you to know I want the Diana chest.”

He turned on his heel, returning to his desk, and sat. Very deliberately, he dipped his quill into the pot and began scratching in his journal.

“What were you doing on the _Delilah_?” Harry asked.

Louis hands stilled, his quill poised above the paper. “From the king my father was to serve as the royal governor of Eskimo. Do you know the island?”

“Course,” He narrowed his eyes. “It doesn’t even have a decent port.” Louis could’ve sworn the pirate pouted from past remembrance of some sort.

“The reason the king sent gold with my father is so that one could be built.”

“Annnd, you think returning the treasure-“

“Will give the governor no reason to keep him.” Louis gave him a hard look. “Not to mention the justice of it, pirates do not have a right to steal.”

Harry raised a brow, suddenly understanding. “You want to put an end to pirating?”

“I do. I never want anyone to experience the terror I did that morning the _One Direction_ attacked us.” Louis averted his eyes for a second. Feeling embarrassed to reveal he was scared that day.

Harry refused to allow Louis words – and the way the blues seem haunted – to make him feel guilty. “I didn’t harm you.”

“You threatened me, Mr. Styles. You stole my ring.” (Louis also thought back to another thing that was stolen).

The pirate felt it grow warm on his finger. He was surprised Louis didn’t take it when he had the chance. “I was merely carrying on a tradition.”

Louis scoffed. “Thievery?”

“There always been pirates, sweetcheeks.”

Louis was so easily angered. Harry couldn’t deny that he enjoyed picking at the olders temper.

A knock sounded at the door. “Enter.”

Harry was expecting Niall, returning with the porridge. Instead, it was the bloke who wielded the lash. “Captain, Mr. Malik sent me to fetch you. He needs you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Higgins.” Louis rose from his chair and walked toward to door.

Harry couldn’t believe his luck; he was going to be left alone.

“Oi, princess!” The pirate called to Louis. He stopped and turned to look at the pirate, who was smirking out of thin air. “I’m quite certain he ‘needs you’ involves a different matter.” And winked.

Louis blinked. “Mr. Higgins, please escort Mr. Styles back to his cell.”

“Aye, aye, captain.”

Son of a bitch. He had to let that slip. He then realized why _did_ he say all of that from completely nowhere? Bollocks.

Paul walked into the room, he was a huge bulk of a man. Harry could see two swords, and three pistols strapped across the man’s chest. “Don’t give me any trouble, pirate.”

Harry slowly made his way out of the bunk. “Wouldn’t dream of it, mate.” Weakly chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :) Please, as always, leave a comment wth any of your thoughts, bc me love dem comments! XD Oh! And kudos if you really enjoyed it, I would greatly appreciate those too ;D Thanks! <3  
> And, it might be awhile until I update another chapter, like I said in the beginning note, I have a very busy schedule for summer :( But I will try my best.  
> Until next time~


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could Louis convince a pirate - who has been betrayed twice - to trust him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer action everyone - woot!  
> Only...not for me. Bc next week im going to be having summer school for the next 3 stupid arse weeks. >:( im DREADING IT - Urhg!!!! So I probably will have to stop updating this for awhile. I wont abandon it, oh god no! Just having a small hiatus until im out of summer school.  
> ...Kids, don't fail classes, just do your homework, study hard, or your summer is completely fucked, Sincerely this dumbarse.  
> Enjoy!!

Louis joined Zayn at the prow of the ship. “Zayn?”

“Yes, captain?” He said more formally than the older. Suddenly, he painted toward to the north. “It looks like we might be headed into a storm, do you want to stay on this course?”

In the distance, the clouds were large, black and low.

Louis suspected Zayn was feeling wounded from their earlier encounter when he questioned Zayn’s judgment. Now Louis asked, “What do you recommend?”

Zayn’s gaze darted to the older quickly, before he turned his attention back to the sea. “It’ll be rough sailing, no doubt. But, the ship can take it, and we’ll have one less pirate to worry about.”

“I agree we should stay on course.” They stayed silent, and a thought crossed the olders mind. Not that he meant to worry about it, or even ask it. “Do you think they’ll hang Styles?”

“Absolutely.”

“Governor Winston is known to grant pardons to pirates who renounce their ways.” Louis stated.

Zayn sighed. “Harry Styles tossed your offer for freedom in your face. Do you think he’ll do the same to Winston? Styles cares about nothing, only money, and even if that does happen he’ll soon return to his pirating ways. I have no doubt – he’s practically asking for the noose”

“You don’t like him.” That’s understandable, he thought.

Zayn looked at him as though he couldn’t believe he said that. “In such short time, he already managed to charm you.”

Louis eyes popped. “No, of course not. I threatened him with hanging. Your tried brutality.”

The dark hair boy flinched.

“Perhaps we used the wrong tactics.” He shook his head. “And what would you recommend? Serving him tea?” His voice contained a great deal of berating. And, Louis knew his next words would get a response of resilience.

“Not tea. Dinner.”

Zayn turned slowly and faced Louis completely. “You’re not serious?”

“He refuses to help because he’s afraid I won’t keep to my word. Maybe if he got to know me –“

“He’ll take advantage of you, Louis. He will try to locate your strengths and weaknesses and use it against you.” He exclaimed, voice laced with concern.

Louis angled his chin. “What weaknesses?”

“Your kind heart for one.” He looked out to sea. “Treat him with all the civility you want. You can’t possibly tame him.”

Louis wasn’t certain he really wanted to.

“We need Grimmy alive to find the treasure, and Styles is the only one who knows the man well enough to help us set some sort of trap. Even that Irish fellow hasn’t a clue.” Louis rolled his eyes, rubbing his temple softly.

“Not surprising. Doesn’t seem to know much of anything. Can’t believe you made him the cook’s assistant.”

Louis shrugged. “I feel like I owe him more.”

Zayn’s eyes furrowed, worryingly. “Your generous soul will get you in trouble one of these days, Louis. I do hope you won’t hold the actions that took place this morning against me. They were well intended.”

Louis grabbed his shoulders. “I know. I suppose I just worry we could easily become what were hunting.”

Zayn nodded slowly but kept his gaze on the approaching storm. “Very easily indeed.” 

* * *

 

How could Louis convince a pirate that he could be trusted? Especially Harry Styles, who’s been betrayed at least twice – first marooned by his captain, and then traded for coins by his mate.

Louis pondered his dilemma all day as the ship slowly sailed. The winds began to pick up as the storm seemed to turn toward them. They could possibly outrun it, but there was no way to be sure which way it’ll travel.

For now, the rain merely battered the ship and the waves were growing angrier but no one was overly concerned.

For Louis special guest, he brought out his best. He planned to wear the royal blues dress shirt with a dark grey waist coat and dress pants that hugged his legs perfectly. He planned to wear this to his father’s first dinner party as governor.

They had thrown his father in prison. His father became a man broken in spirit and heart. Grimmy had stolen his father when he stole the Diana chest. He wanted to see Grimmy hanged.

Of course, he had to find him first, and Harry was possibly the key to unlocking that relentless door.

So tonight he wore his best attire. His hair washed and carefully brushed to a fine shine, more thick that some feathered pieces caressed his frame, and neck. He intended to use his beauty as a weapon.

The pirate kissed him once. He hinted that he wanted to kiss the older again. The first kiss he stole. The next one will cost him.

When he was satisfied with his appearance he stepped out of what passed as his quarters, where his bed was, into the large part of the captain’s cabin. Here was a long table with five chairs on either side and one at either end.

At Louis’ desk, Zayn often discussed their plans and their course. He was a skilled seaman. To be honest, he should’ve had the captain’s cabin. But, this was Louis quest. So he slept in the nicest quarters on the ship and felt a little guilty.

Tonight he’ll use it to bait Styles into helping him.

Louis sent Zayn and several men to fetch the pirate. Before they brought him they were to make him take a thorough bath and give him fresh clothes. Since they will be having dinner together, Louis didn’t want him to smell of the brig.

As he paced in front of the desk, he wondered what was taking him so long.

Surely Harry would take the opportunity to rid himself of the filth he had since the capture. And clean clothes were a luxury Louis was sure he’d been without for awhile. He was close to Zayn’s height, a bit taller; leaner. But, close that Zayn’s clothes should fit.

Tonight Louis would treat him like a civilized man instead of a barbaric pirate. He certainly thought that part of Harry resided somewhere in his soul. He wouldn’t think about the kiss. Louis will not get angry. He will be reasonable. And, in turn, so would Harry.

After all, Louis used valid argument and logic to convince Zayn to help. He would apply the same to Harry.

Hearing the thunderous footsteps, Louis stopped his pacing, took a deep breath, and faced the door. They were bringing him to Louis. With any luck, before the night was over, he’ll have their destination plotted.

The knock sounded on his door so loudly. Louis swallowed hard and touched his mother’s necklace, gathering a calm façade. “Enter.”

The door opened and Zayn stepped in. “Captain, we’ve brought the prisoner as you ordered.”

Silently, Louis thanked him for using his title and for making it clear he followed his orders. Louis needed Harry to see he’s not a frightened bloke in the hold but as a man who not only was the captain of the ship, but of Harry’s fate.

Two crewmen, standing on either side of Harry, holding his arms firmly, shoved him into the room and they left. He was still manacled, but his clothes were now clean, which should have been an improvement. It should’ve made him look _less_ threatening.

But Louis’ heart had started pounding and his hands had dampened while his mouth had gone dry. It seemed his body was as confused as himself. How could he appear so much more dangerous?

Why was Louis suddenly so unsure of his plan, terrified that it would result in disaster? Perhaps, it was because Louis could almost entirely forget Harry’s a pirate. Because, for an insane moment Louis wondered what it might be like to stroll along a beach with Harry, and rise up on his tiptoes-

“Mr. Styles, I thought you might like to join me and Mr. Malik for dinner.”

Zayn’s eyes widen, the plan didn’t include him. But, Louis was feeling less confident – to just be alone with Harry where no bars separate them.

Harry seemed to have recovered nicely from this morning’s incident. Louis noted no stiffness to his movements as he scanned the room. Finally, his eyes came back to Louis’. It irritated him that Harry could dismiss him more easily than Louis seemed capable.

“I’d be honored.” He bowed slightly, mocking so. He held up his shackled wrists. “I assume for this occasion, we could dispense of these?” Louis lips thinned.

“No.” Zayn said abruptly. The dark haired boy looked over to Louis. “We had a bit of a struggle on the way up here. I think Styles has the intention of escaping.”

“You can hardly hold my actions against me, considering what happened the last time I was taken from the cell.” Harry arguably said to Zayn.

Louis locked eyes at the pirate. “Yes, you were treated unfairly. How is your back?” Louis asked.

“Can barely feel a thing.” Louis doubted that. But, he also doubted Harry would admit if it did.

Harry rattled his chains suggestively. “Now, what about these?’ He pointed out again.

Louis looked to Zayn, raising his brows. “Were in the middle of the ocean, where could he even go?”

“Free about the ship, I think he could do a handful of harm.” Zayn held Louis gaze. “To _you_ especially.”

“I’ve never harmed a princess in my life.” Harry said defensively. But, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t. (Could well explain his near sarcastic tone). Louis fought back a deep blush and instead bit his bottom lip. Embarrassed. Completely dismissing the pet name in front of a slightly confused Zayn. Then, He remembered Harry threats in the hold the night they captured him. Louis nodded toward Zayn. “Your right, of course. Have a seat.”

Louis pulled out his chair, about ready to sit. “Zayn, if you could do the honors.” He kindly offered to Zayn who nodded. Louis smiled.

Louis sat, paying little attention as Harry took his place, and Zayn sliced and served the seasoned beef. Potatoes and carrots completed the rest. When Zayn had filled everyone’s plates he sat. Louis concentrated on cutting his meat into smaller proportions; he was suddenly very self conscious that they kept Harry in chains, especially as they rattled with his movements below the table. Louis was aware that Harry’s eating would be awkward, maybe even embarrassing for him.

Louis glanced up. “Would you like me to cut your meat into smaller portions?”

Harry grinned easily. “Yes, please.”

His eagerness surprised Louis. As he got up and walked to the far end of the table, he felt Zayn’s eyes on him, his disapproval evident. Harry’s shackled wrists were in his lap. Louis brought his plate closer and began to cut. He noticed that Harry’s meat was thicker than his own, which would difficult to handle. He wondered if Zayn had done it on purpose.

Harry hummed silently, “You always smell so sweet.”

Louis was certain his face was turning red, because his cheeks felt so hot. “You smell somewhat better than you did. Did you enjoy your bath, Mr. Styles?”

“I would’ve enjoyed it better without an audience.”

Zayn spoke up. “You can hardly blame us for not trusting you, Mr. Styles.”

“Don’t blame you really. But, if they explained having a bath meant sharing a dinner with you, I might not have fought them.”

Louis stopped slicing and looked at him. “They didn’t explain –“

“They didn’t say a word.”

Louis furrowed his brows. “My apologizes. You’re our first prisoner. I’m afraid we haven’t quite worked out any form of agreement.”

“I’d be more than happy to provide suggestions.”

Louis didn’t like being this close to him, seeing the scar on his cheek, wondering how he got it. Looking into his eyes of deep green.

“I’m sure you would.” Louis turned back to his task, quickly finished it up, and shoved his plate back. “There.”

Before Louis could return to his seat, Harry grabbed his hand. Louis jerked back to face him. His eyes captured Louis’, holding his attention as he grinned. “Thanks, beautiful.”

Harry kissed the back of Louis hand and winked at him. It was only then that he noticed the pirate was no longer shackled.

A chair scraped across the floor as Zayn came to his feet. “Styles!”

Louis mumbled lamely, “You’re not shackled.”

“Picked the locks, can’t stand being chained.”

Louis snatched his hand away. “And the lock on your cell door?”

He dramatically sighed. “That one remains a mystery to me.”

Louis didn’t believe it. Not for a second.

He heard a thump, and suddenly Zayn had Harry by the front of his shirt, jerked him out of the chair, and slammed him against the wall. Louis heard a broken grunt whether from the impact or the pressure of the wooden wall against Harry’s cuts.

“Zayn!”

Louis moved to break them apart, only to find Zayn completely still; his eyes wide, because even though he held Harry, Harry pressed a pistol beneath Zayn’s stubble chin. Zayn’s pistol. Harry had no doubt snagged it when Zayn had pushed him to the wall.

“Tell him to back off, sweetcheeks.” Harry ordered.

Louis eyes hardened, his tone commanding. “Zayn, release him.”

“Not until he drops the pistol.” He growled under his breath.

“Then were on a standoff, mate,” Harry said. “I’m not giving up my advantage. Ill _not_ feel the bite of the whip again.”

“Were not at a standoff.” Louis exclaimed, trying to change his state of mind panic to easing the accelerating tension. “Zayn, I order you to release him. Styles, I order you to lower the pistol. Both of you – on the count of three. One, two, three.”

Zayn dropped his arms to his side. But, the pistol remained beneath his chin.

“Styles, I brought you here to offer you an opportunity to be part of the crew,” Louis explained calmly. Harry slid his gaze to him. At least Louis had his interest.

“First you capture me, threaten me with hanging, then you take a whip to me, and now you want to make me a part of your crew?”

“We need your help to find the treasure. We tried bullying you. That obviously didn’t work.”

“So you thought to sweeten me up?”

Louis now glared. “I thought to approach you with a bit more civility. You can’t escape, and if you shoot _him_ , I’ll give my life to see _you_ hanged.”

Harry seemed surprised by his response. “Do you really care about him that much?” Louis could’ve sworn he sounded hurt, although immediately ignored it.

“He’s part of my crew. I care about my crew.”

Wordlessly, Harry lowered the pistol, tossed it up, caught it by the barrel, and extended it toward the feathered hair captain. He took it. “Thank –“

Before he could finish, Zayn’s fist snapped Harry’s head back. His head cracked against the wall. With a groan he slumped to the floor.

“ _Zayn_!” Louis reprimanded fiercely before kneeling beside Harry. Louis tried to convince himself that he would show the same concern toward any man who was hurt. “Are you alright?”

Harry shoved himself into a sitting position and leaned against the wall. He pressed the back of his hand against his bleeding lower lip. “Couldn’t be better.”

“Let me see.” Louis raised his hand and Harry shoved it violently away. A gasp caught in Louis throat.

“Don’t touch him like that again, you vile dog!” Zayn spat.

The ship suddenly roiled. Zayn staggered, trying to keep balance. Louis had no opportunity to catch himself before he toppled into Harry’s lap, the pistol flying from his hand; beyond reach because Harry was braced against the wall, he was steady, his arms strong as they came around Louis.

“I think I could learn to enjoy storms.” Harry said, grinning arrogantly.

“Unhand me.” Louis huffed.

“Or what, love?”

Reaching down, Louis snatched the knife from inside his boot and had it at Harry’s throat. He took full satisfaction in watching the pirates smile fade, realizing what Louis was about now. “I’ll have you whipped again.”

Suddenly, the pistol pressed against Harry’s temple. Zayn apparently not only recovered from his fall but recovered the pistol as well. “Release him.”

“Do you treat you dinner guests so rudely?” Harry asked. “If he kills me, you never get what you want.” He explained to Louis.

“I think I’ll take my chances.” He said with confident.

Just as Harry loosened his hold, the ship titled again. Zayn staggered backwards and landed with a thud on his back, and Louis found himself held even more tightly. To his horror, blood trailed down Harry throat – Louis accidently cut him. “Oh fuck! You’re bleeding!”

“Don’t fret over it. I consider a bit of blood a fair trade to hold you in my arms.”

Louis pressed against his hold. “Oh, you arrogant – _ah_!” to his surprise, Louis came free of his hold easily, then the ship dipped again; Louis scurried back. He heard the groaning as the ship fought against the sea. “The storms worsening.”

Louis tucked his knife back into his boot, the scrambled to his feet. The ship lurched and he grabbed the table to steady himself. It was thankfully bolted to the floor, unlike the chairs, which scattered across the floor.

“Were going to have to get him back into the brig.” Zayn said.

“Don’t be daft, man!” Harry’s voice loud. “You’re going to need all the help you can get up top.”

“You’re mad if you think we’re going to trust you. You’ll probably kill us first chance you get!”

Harry jerked his gaze to Louis. “I plan to escape, but not during a storm. And, I don’t fancy being shipwrecked.”

“I’ll have your word that you’ll fight the storm and not us,” Louis said.

“You can’t honestly believe you can trust him?” Zayn questioned.

Louis knew he couldn’t trust Harry. He was a pirate. And, they didn’t treat him particularly well.

“Your word,” Louis repeated. “Even though I can’t see or hold it, I do believe. If you give it to me, I won’t throw it in your face.”

He nodded sternly “You have it.”

“How do you know you can trust him?” Zayn shouted.

“Because, I can’t swim, mate. I’ll make my escape when the waters are calm.”

Louis didn’t have time to contemplate the absurdity of a pirate who couldn’t swim or trust him. Harry managed to free his hands, but his ankles still bound. “Unshackle him.”

“Louis –“

“Do it!”

With a harsh breath, Zayn did, kneeling at Harry’s feet, key in hand. Louis thoughts he could almost read the thought that crossed Harry’s mind – that he could get away with kicking Zayn.

“Don’t even bloody think about it.” Louis warned.

Harry shifted his gaze to Louis, grinning innocently.

The shackles clanked as they hit the door. Stepping away, Harry opened the door – Zayn running out – but, the pirate stopped, and glanced over his shoulder. “You should stay here, love.”

Then he disappeared. A shiver went through Louis as he remembered the last time he disappeared and the terror he felt then. It wasn’t so different from what he mutually felt now. Only this time, he had _no_ intention of hiding.

Louis hurried after him, the ship rocking. He lost his footing once, twice, but finally made it to the doorway. The wind caught the door when Harry went through it, still currently holding it open.

Louis watched in horror as huge swells crashed over the side of the ship, knocking men off their feet.

Louis felt Zayn’s presence behind him. Glancing back, Louis could see his hesitation in his face. He slid a gaze to him. “Stay here! I can’t save the ship if I’m worried about saving you.”

He wound an arm around Louis’ waist, drew him close, bent his head, and kissed him.

Then, like Harry Styles, he was gone to fight the storm.

Louis heard him shouting the order to batten down. He watched as men began to close hatches. He watched as others climbed the rigging, to secure sails. They were all risking their lives.

And he wasn’t. Louis couldn’t ask of them what he wasn’t willing to do.

Stepping onto the deck, Louis was immediately caught by the strong wind and smashed against the railing, the breath knocked out of him. He fell to his knees.

Struggling for breath, Louis glanced up and saw Harry at the helm. The lightning flashed, outlining the concentration on his face. Louis looked in the direction he was gazing, and Louis stomach rolled as forcefully as the storm.

A wall of water had cascaded up, and there was no escaping it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, any thoughts, questions just comment below please!! :D Thanks.
> 
> Now, im gonna ask another request from you lovely lovely people, since I said ill be absent for 3 weeks for summer school, and this will be on hiatus, please get me to 135 kudos so I can at least get pumped to write out one more chapter before next monday :P It would mean SO much for you guys ♥ Please and thank you.  
> Have a great day beautiful's!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes something...feelings that he's been blind to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! ^^' I replied to some fans a few days ago and said that ill post the new chapter to this on monday - but clearly it slipped my surprisingly lazy mind and I forgot to post it!  
> But...Im back! :D Summer school was officially done for me last monday so yay!! :)) Now I can start writing again!  
> Im sorry if this chapter is super short, this is sorta the bits and pieces I wrote when I would have free time in summer school. But, I promise that I am writing the next chapter and it will be longer, like the rest. (I might be posting the next chapter somewhere next week!)  
> So, enjoy!!

Bloody hell, but it hurt being dead.

Harry didn’t think there was a single part of him that wasn’t in agony – battered and bruised from head to toe. Well, maybe his toe hadn’t – he wiggled it – no, it hurt too.

Although, it occurred to him that the very fact that he was in pain might mean he wasn’t dead.

He was at the helm, working with that impertinent quartermaster, trying to turn the ship, when he saw Louis go down.

Seeing him slamming into the deck of the ship, Harry knew Louis wouldn’t have the strength to hold on when the wave crashed down on them. He left his post and thrown himself around Louis, shielding him and holding onto the ropes securing the side of the ship. He remembered the lash of the wave; brutal as the whipping he was given. And, the scent of strawberries.

Even in the raging storm, Harry somehow smelled Louis.

Harry smelled him _still_.

He felt something cool brush lightly across his brows.

Slowly he opened his eyes.

And there was Louis, wiping his brow with a look of tenderness the likes of which he’d ever seen. At least not since his mother had sold him to Grimmy.

“Styles?”

Louis’ soft voice diverted his mind from remembering memories he preferred to keep locked away.

Harry tried to gauge his surroundings. He seemed to be in a bunk, cushioned by softness. He’d been here before.

“I seem to have found my way back to your bed.” His voice sounded hoarse and his throat felt raw as he spoke.

He hoped for a bit of a smile. Instead, Louis furrowed. “Here, try to drink some water.”

Slipping an arm behind his head, Louis raised him up a bit before placing a glass against his mouth. The water soothingly went down. Harry realized the ship was no longer rocking. The storm has passed.

Louis moved the glass away. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got in a fight with the devil.”

Louis at last brightened, laughing, “That seems like a well put description of what we just went through.”

Louis was wearing the same red robe form yesterday. His hair damp. Harry noticed the towel at the end of the bed, and the bruise on the feathered hair captains cheek.

“You’re hurt.” It was difficult to tell with the scratchiness of his voice if he was asking a question or stating a fact.

“Not as bad as you think. It would’ve maybe turned out much worse if you hadn’t…” Louis’ voice trailed off and he looked at his hands, clasped in his lap. He was sitting in a narrow chair. Then, lifted his gaze. “You saved my life.”

Harry was uncomfortable with the gratitude he saw in those blue eyes. “Don’t make me seem like the big hero, sweetums. I was watching out for my own skin. Your Mr. Malik would’ve had me hanged as soon as he could. You, on the other hand, had an interest in keeping me alive.”

“That interest is dwindling, Mr. Styles, since you refuse to help me.”

Louis voice was tart, and Harry couldn’t deny that he much preferred Louis sparring with him. Much safer that way, easier for him to keep his distance. As daft as it seems he loved Grimmy as well. He’d been the closest thing to a father. But, he marooned him; all because of a piece of jewelry.

“Offer me something more valuable than my freedom.”

“There’s is nothing more valuable than your _freedom_.”

“Freedom I can acquire on my own. Offer me something I can’t.”

Louis shoved back his chair, stood, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Your arrogant, you know that?”

“It’s the pirate in me.”

“You’re my _prisoner_. I hold your freedom in my hands.”

“You owe me. _Twice_ now.” He held up two fingers to shove his point basically down Louis throat. “First in the hold –“

“They didn’t kill my father.”

“And I daresay they’d not have killed you, but you will wish they had when they were finished with you.”

Louis blanched, his face growing pale. Harry didn’t understand himself as to why he had to challenge Louis at every turn. He was in danger of losing what he wanted most.

“I won’t tell you where Grimmy is,” The pirate said. “But, I’ll take you to him, if I consider the trade fair.”

“And, what would make the trade fair than giving you your life?” Louis asked, lips curled in irritation.

“The quartermaster’s cabin.”

Louis blinked and slowly unfolded his arms. “Pardon?”

“I don’t want to be in the brig.” He nodded, taking a fancy to his idea. “I want a comfortable place. The quartermaster’s cabin will do nicely.”

“Over my dead body.” Suddenly, Zayn was standing in the doorway.

Harry loathed the fact that perhaps Zayn had been eavesdropping, that he heard everything. “That can be arranged,” Harry said cockily.

“Enough you two.” Louis demanded.

“I’m the quartermaster, Louis. Ill not sleep with the men. They’ll lose respect for me if they found out that the pirate had won over my cabin, and I’ve given it to him so easily.”

Harry was surprised to discover that he didn’t like the way the feathered hair captain looked at Zayn, the soft smile he gave him, and the way he reached out to the dark haired one to squeeze his hand.

“Set up a hammock in your quarters. Give him the bed, please, Zayn. You’re the only one who knows how much this means to me. And it’s just for a short time.”

Zayn narrowed his eyes at Harry. Harry saw his stubble jaw tighten.

Zayn looked back to Louis, touches his cheek with a familiarly that caused Harry’s stomach to tighten. He’d seen his mates pull the whores he’ll just subtly flirt with onto their laps, and he hadn’t been at all bothered. Why was he bothered by something passing between Louis and Zayn that seemed so _irrelevant_? Yet, platonic.

“For you, Louis. I’ll do it for you.” Zayn finale settled.

Louis gave him another soft smile, the type of smile the pirate knew Louis would never give to him. One out of fondness, one of caring. Harry turned his head away. It was now difficult to watch that awkward encounter between them, to realize Louis held some affection for the man. Harry wasn’t certain why he even cared. He knew only that he did.

A rather unfortunate epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for still reading this story, its hard for me to come up with things and writers block seems to be hitting me in the head alot now, but im surviving!..  
> So, thanks so much for reading and please kudos if you enjoyed it! That always brings me happiness.  
> And, as ALWAYS, comment whatever you want, thoughts on this story, of just bother me with a little 'update soon gurl' comment - I wouldnt mind that XD  
> And I SWEAR the next chapter will be way more exciting than this ;P  
> Have a great day and stay awesome!! xx


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swordplay practice gets definitely out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello all! Yay, new chapter, right?! :D  
> Ok, shoutout to: imdamuffins, for being a regular lol XD  
> Enjoy so far my longest chapter guys!

Sipping his tea from a china cup, Louis stood at the railing of the quarterdeck. The sun was just looming over the horizon. He loved this time of morning, particularly today, because last night Harry Styles stood at his desk and charted a route that would give them enough leagues to cover for today. Harry didn’t plot the entire course toward their eager destination, but he will be sending them in right way.

What kept bothering Louis was how kind and collected the pirate was with him last night. Without Zayn accompanying them for once, especially with Harry and him alone in his quarters, it was like he and the pirate were actually treasure hunters. Of course, he still held his authority façade. However, whatever Louis suggested, or vaguely forced from Harry he would comply with ease. He didn’t act ruthless to Louis dismay. Constantly, Harry had to clear his irritated throat from yesterday’s storm event. His voice should’ve just been simply scratchy, and not at all bothersome to Louis. But, whenever Harry stood close to Louis - not too close - his ragged voice would send chills through his spine. And all Harry was doing was naturally marking the points on the map.

Louis had to forget how nice it actually felt with Harry near him then. They cooperated well. It didn’t end or start with some snickering comments that would throw either one off. It was relaxing enough to know that Harry wasn’t going to pull anything on Louis. Well, it was clear he carried no weapon on him; it just gave Louis thoughts of how Harry could’ve been just a simple man, not a pirate. How maybe somehow by an odd fate maybe they could’ve been friends. In an unlikely, different _universe_ , Louis betted.

“Drinking tea?” A deep voice asked.

Turning, Louis twitched a smile at Harry. The pirate looked less frayed, having the freedom of the ship seemed to do him some essential good.

“Makes me feel civilized.” Louis answered.

“I heard that Payne’s drinks tea on the deck of his ship.”

“Liam Payne is a ruthless pirate. I have nothing in common with him. I’m a privateer.”

“Subtle. Some would argue otherwise.”

“I’m not doing anything dishonorable. I’m trying to find what was stolen from us.”

Harry leaned forward, his fore arms resting on the rail, his hands clasped in front of him; his long curly hair was pulled back, held in place by a dark blue bandana. The wind played with his white lawn shit, causing it to flutter. (Louis willingly resisted the urge to comment on how he even obtained that piece of cloth wrapped around his head. The last he recalled his bandana was white.)

“Perhaps whether one is seen as a pirate or even a privateer it simply depends on where the one looking is standing.” Harry regarded. “You kidnapped me.”

“You’re not _innocent_. You’ve got a Wanted on you. Any action taken against you is justified.” Louis felt a spark of guilt.

“Does Liam Payne sail these waters?” Louis wanted to change the subject.

“From time to time. His ship is the _Marauders_. It’s all black, as well as its flag. If you happened to see it, sail the other direction.”

“I think I’d rather face him.” Louis commented thoughtlessly.

“Trust me, love, he’s much worse than Grimmy. He takes no prisoners.”

Louis looked curiously at him. “Have you ever fought him?”

“No, nor do I have any desire to. It’s a guarantee path to death.”

As was the path Harry was currently traveling, but Louis saw no point in reminding him.

“You’re up early.” Louis pointed out, to lighten the mood.

“Your right hand man snores.”

Louis wanted to laugh. “You’re aware that you have other sleeping choices, for example, you could always return to the cell.”

“Then ill adjust to his disadvantage quickly.” Harry said in a teasing enough tone.

Taking another sip of tea, Louis studied him. “You don’t speak in the manner expected of a pirate. You speak like a gentleman…”

Keeping one arm resting on the railing, Harry faced him. “That’s Grimmys doing.”

Louis eyes grew, while Harry took in the display of Louis’ bright blue eyes. “The barbaric pirate? He taught you?”

Harry shrugged, the corner of his mouth lifting.

“That’s not an answer,” Louis scowled. “Did he or not?”

“What will you trade me for the enticing tale?”

“I’m not in the mood for haggling, Styles.”

“That’s not the pirate way.”

Louis rolled his eyes Harry loved to admire how Louis irritated face amused him so much. How his fringe would fall over his slightly furrowed brows. He wondered if he looked more beautiful with sweat on his forehead and in his hair. Preferably, under him. On a bed. Naked. So he could gaze into those precious irises; kiss every gorgeous part of his face, and tan body. See how that face would look when protruding a resistful, loud moan from his glistening, bruised lips.

He should stop thinking these things. It only makes his heart thump annoyingly at the blissful thought. Pissed off Louis turned him on.

“Yes, well, now you’re serving aboard my ship, so you’re not a _pirate_.” Louis stated coldly.

And there comes the cruel, unattractive side, and Harry’s boner is immediately gone.

“I’m always a pirate, princess.”

Louis stomach dropped. Why did Harry have to be so constantly difficult? And why did he always find him extremely intriguing? Why did he like it when they aimed words back and forth at each other?

“I order you to tell me or spend a night in the cell.”

Harry grinned. “You’re a hard captain.”

Louis breath caught, was Harry flirting with him? Was Louis flirting with him back?

“Your tale.” Louis prodded.

“I suppose there’s no harm in telling you. Grimmy was educated in Oxford.”

“A _gentleman_ pirate?” Louis almost scoffed, but he didn’t just in case he offended him. To his mortification, Louis enjoyed talking with Harry. “I don’t believe you.”

“Acting.”

Louis waited, although Harry said nothing else. Louis gave the pirate a pointed look. “That’s it? You’re going to leave it like that? So you’re saying he likes to think the sea is a stage and a ship is nothing more than an act?”

“I suppose. When we’re at sea he would dress like a gentleman.” Harry dropped his gaze to Louis tea cup. “He drinks tea too. But, when a ship is spotted he goes down below deck to change, and when he returns he’s different. Entirely as if he had no amount of education.”

Louis eyed him. “Um, you do realize his crazy, right?” His tone slightly amused.

“Are you aware that pirates are a democratic lot? We elect our captains. Who elected you, love?” Harry asked, holding his stare.

“It’s _my_ ship, my quest. Therefore, I issue the orders.” Louis angled his chin. “I dare say I can’t say much for the intelligence of a crew who elected a man such as Grimmy.”

“He’s clever, he’s brave –“

“He’s brutal.”

“Who’s ‘brutal’?”

They both turned at the unexpected question. Zayn stood there, his black hair trifling with the wind beneath his tri-cornered hat.

“We were discussing Grimmy.” Louis informed him.

“I don’t think Styles should be entirely free roaming on the ship.” Zayn said sternly.

“I’m not interested in escaping, mate. Not yet, at least”

“Its not your escape that concerns me, but your ability to sabotage the ship.” Zayn looked at Louis, holding his gaze. “I don’t trust him, Louis.”

Louis nodded. “Of course. Make sure to get someone to watch him, but no shackles.”

“Paul!” Zayn called over his shoulder.

The brawny man stepped forward. “Aye, sir.”

“Put Styles to work swabbing the decks.”

“Aye. This way, mate.”

Louis knew Zayn had ordered the lowest form of duty for the pirate. So he wasn’t surprised when Harry objected.

“This wasn’t part of our arrangement.”

“Every man on this ship pulls weight or goes to the brig.” Zayn lectured.

“I provide the designated course.”

“I’m not sure I trust you. You could take us in circles.”

“And what would I gain?” Harry argued.

“I don’t know.”

“Zayn,” Louis wanted to remind him, “We agreed to this arrangement yesterday.”

“I don’t like it.”

Of course you don’t, Louis thought, you’re not fooling me with your hatred toward Styles.

“Yes, well it is what it is. Is there something else you needed?”

“Its time for your morning practice.”

“Oh, yes. I forgot.” Then, Louis called for a man by the name of Stan to kindly take his cup.

Louis drew out his cutlass. He suddenly felt subconscious with Harry standing there, giving him a speculative look.

“You should go down below, Styles, to avoid getting hit.” Zayn said as though reading his thought.

Louis wasn’t surprised that Harry simply crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the railing. “Id rather stay and watch.”

“Zayn’s right. The lesson can get quite vigorous.” Louis had a strange urge to smile confidently. But, he knew he was uneasy with the pirate’s eyes on him.

“Ill take my chances.”

“Very well.” Louis gave in.

Louis stepped forward to the middle of the deck and took his stance.

Zayn did the same. “Ready?”

Louis nodded. When Zayn swung his sword around, Louis deflected the blow, as always, surprised Louis by the force of the impact and the way his arms shook. They both pulled back. Louis struck, and their swords met.

Louis jumped back; circled slowly, watching Zayn, watching his sword.

Then, Louis became aware of the laughter. It started as a low rumble of amusement and grew louder. He turned to glare at the obvious Harry.

“Have you quite finished?” He asked a little embarrassed.

“Sorry, I find this sort of funny.”

“I’m still learning.” Louis well enough assured.

“The problem isn’t you, darling. It’s your tutor.”

“And I’m guessing you think you could do better?” Zayn called.

“Have you any experience fighting pirates?” Harry asked slyly.

“Indeed. Fought several of you when you attacked the _Delilah_.”

“Ah! That explains your immense dislike for me.” Harry stepped forward, held his hand out to Louis. “Give me your sword. Ill happily demonstrate what you can definitely expect when you come up against pirates.”

“You’ll never carry any sort of weapon on this ship, Styles.” Zayn said acidly.

Harry moved briskly, snatched Louis sword from his fingers. Then arched it over his head and brought it down on Zayn.

Louis’ gasp rippled aloud in shock.

Dropping to a knee, Zayn raised his sword to deflect the blow. The clash of steel echoed over the deck.

“A pirate will never ask if you’re _ready_.”

Zayn shoved Harry, sending him back, but his balance hardly seemed affected. Zayn jumped to his foot. Harry stuck again and again, but Zayn skillfully met each rapid thrust, backing up till he was pressed against the sailing, trapped.

“A pirate _will_ attack quickly.”

Harry leaped aside, grabbed Louis, snaked his arm around him, holding him close against his cheat, the fine edge of the sword hovering beneath his chin.

Louis heart was pounding so loudly, he was certain the whole lot could hear.

“A pirate will not fight fairly,” Harry said near Louis ear, his warm breath skimming over his cheek. “Do you really want to be taught how to fight pirates by someone with _little_ experience at defending himself against them?”

Louis lifted his foot and slammed it down on the pirate’s large foot. Yelping, Harry loosened his hold and it was enough for Louis to slip out of his reach.

“Paul!” He yelled, holding out his hand, and the man who was suppose to be guarding Harry tossed him his cutlass. He caught it and swung it around.

Harry met Louis’ steel with his. The vibration almost stunned the feather haired captain.

Harry struck, Louis struck back. They continued dancing over the deck, their feet moving quickly, each blow cornering rapidly than the next. All the while Louis was aware of Zayn calling for the men; the sound of rushing footsteps.

While Louis concentrated on each move, tried to anticipate where the pirate would strike, Harry did little more than smile.

“That’s right, darling –“

_Clash!_

“As fast and hard as you can –“

_Clang!_

“The final blow must make sure he never comes after you –“

_Clash! Clang!_

Over and over Harry swung his sword. Over and over, while Louis met each hard thrust.

Then Louis stumbled, found himself pressed against the mast, with the sword against his throat, again.

“Attack, with no thought but to kill. And never let a pirate corner you.” Harry finished in a low, dangerous voice.

“Step away from him, Styles.” Zayn ordered.

“That concludes the lesson, princess.” He muttered the last part low, so it could be unheard to everyone, everyone except Louis.

Louis nodded, breathless from the exertion, from his nearness. “Until tomorrow, anyway.”

Something danced in his green eyes – a challenge, a bit of pleasure, and a hint of mischief. He was enjoying this far, far too much.

To Louis immense shame, so was he.

“Styles –“

“It’s all right, Zayn.” Louis said.

Louis felt Harry ease the pressure. With a nod, Louis stepped aside. The men took the sword from Harry and beated him to his knees, until his hands were bound behind his back and his head bent.

“I warned you,” Zayn said. “He can’t be trusted.

“If he couldn’t be trusted, id be _dead_. Unhand him, now.” Louis ordered.

Harry lifted his head, his gaze looming on Louis as though he couldn’t quite believe his command.

“It was just a lesson.” Louis exclaimed.

“Louis –“

“He’s right, Zayn. You’ve taught me excessively well about swordplay, but it seemed your heart has never been in it. I’m certain that’s because you’ll expect me to hide below decks when the time comes. But, I can bloody assure you I _won’t_. I’ll stand and fight this time. I need someone with full experience at fighting ruthlessly. Perhaps we all do.”

Louis glanced at Harry who was standing, no longer bound. “Just a little warning next time that it’s entirely practice.”

Harry chuckled, not wickedly, but along those lines indefinitely. “A pirate won’t give you a warning.”

Louis nodded, acknowledging his words. “Go see the doctor, have him check your back. We have to make sure this activity didn’t cause them to reopen. Mr. Higgins will escort you.” He was unpleased to notice the pirates tightening jaw during the ‘practice’, which only meant something was physically paining him. The answer came when the pirate tensed his shoulders at the moment he looked down at Louis after being untied.

As the deck cleared, Louis walked back to the railing, heart only now just slowing to akin.

Zayn came closer to Louis side. “I don’t like the attention you’re giving him. You must know the reason I’m aboard this ship is because of you, and only you.”

Louis had known. And, accustomed to it. Louis had used every possible way to get this ship and crew. Louis offered them a portion of the gold as a reward – once they obtained it, that is. The men followed Zayn because of earned respect. Zayn followed him because he cared for him. As a young officer aboard the _Delilah_ ; Louis wasn’t blind to see Zayn showing a shy interest in him.

Don’t think that Louis had forgotten that quick kiss he received from him when the ship was in the storm. Zayn never brought it up again, showed no signs of embarrassment, as if he didn’t seem to be hiding anything of the sort. So, ultimately, he pushed it away, like it never happened. Louis also took the same steps. He just thought Zayn did it out of impulse and the unlikelihood thought of them surviving in that treacherous storm. Either way, he thought about it, and had no interest in Zayn in that way. So he was grateful it was forgotten and pushed aside, because Louis would actually feel guilty of turning him down. Zayn was truly a good man.

“Surely you want some sort of retribution.” Louis questioned.

Zayn jaw tightened. “I can’t deny I want to see Grimmy hanged, but, I want to see it of Styles, too.”

“I promised him his freedom.”

“And we’ll grant him it. But, one never fully changes. Sooner or later he’ll return to pirating, which along the way the probability of him getting hanged is high.”

That thought saddened Louis more than he thought.

“Can we please talk about something else?” He requested.

Zayn nodded. There was short ease of silence, then, “Did Styles steal one of my old scarves? It was blue, right?”

A laugh erupted in Louis throat softly. He ran a hand though his hair to quickly tame it from the breeze. “Zayn, don’t. It’s not worth another fight.”

“Of course, but –“

Louis couldn’t help but take this as an opportunity to be himself; Zayn usually only brought that out in Louis. Even if it was for a little while, it just took Louis mind of things. At times like these Louis was glad he was here to put up with his abrupt goofiness.

Placing a hand over Zayn’s face, Louis interrupted with, “Ssh! Calm down, ssh.” In a comic, heartfelt tone. “You’re a strong, independent Bradford boy that doesn’t need a raggedy old blue scarf – it doesn’t even look good on you. I know the truth bloody hurts. Don’t start crying though. I don’t want to offer my shoulder. You’re an ugly crier.”

Zayn laughed along. “So, you’re saying he looks good in it than me?”

“No,” Louis playfully lied. “Just shush! You’re independent. You’re better than this. Don’t question me.”

* * *

Niall made his way through a narrow passage way. Turning the corner, he found himself pressed up against the wall, a large hand wrapped around his throat.

“Shut up, Niall.” Harry said to the blond’s frightful squeak.

“Cant breath.” Niall rasped.

“Pity.” But the blond heard no pity in his voice.

“I didn’t betray ya.” He gasped. His vision was turning dangerously hazy. “Just saw a chance to – to make a bit of coin.”

“By turning me in.”

“ _Then_ helping you escape! That’s why I’m here.”

Suddenly released, Niall crumpled to the floor. He pressed his hand to his burning throat. Cautiously, he glanced up at Harry who crossed his arms over his chest.

“I _knew_ you’d turn me in for the reward.” Harry said quietly. “I was surprised it took you so long.”

“If you ‘knew’, then why –“

“Because I wanted to be caught.” He touched a finger to his temple. “Niall, you think of immediate rewards, and those often tend to be nothing. I concentrate on larger gain. Sure, it’s more difficult to acquire, but they tend to be much more valuable.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know. But, now its _you_ who owes me.”

“Then I’ll just give you half of the reward.” He wagered.

“Keep it. Its crap compared to what I want.”

Niall furrowed his brows in frustration. “What do you want?”

“Your help when the time comes.”

“And when will that be?”

Harry Styles did more than just smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments you posted in the last chapter, so much! I was unbelievably happy! :) I replied to every single one and i really appreciate them all, I LOVE you guys lots! ♥ Thank you again!!  
> You know the routine lovelies, kudos if you enjoyed and and please comment whatever youd like! :3  
> Until next time~ xx


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling under a gentleman mercy is not at all fancied by Harry Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! I had such GREAT feed back on my last chapter and I just wanted to thank ALL you guys, and for all those who commented too, it made me super duper happy! ^^ Thank you again, keep up the awesome work! :D 
> 
> Alrighty, sooo...ill just um... drop this chapter here for you, its really nothing special, its pretty short and hopefully sweet, and ah...and go along my merry ways back to my Tumblr and eat ice cream for breakfast- enjoy!!

It was the sort of laughter that Harry had never heard. He’s heard ironic laughter, uproarious laughter, and hearty laughter.

But joyous laughter?

He had no recollection of hearing anything as sweet as the sound that bubbled up from Louis’ throat. His soft, overwhelming sound floated over the ship. It added harmony to the lively notes of the fiddle that a crewman was playing.

They were all celebrating Zayn’s 19th birthday. The cook had made pudding. As the sun began to set, the wind calmed.

Most of the men were on the deck. A few of them ventured to dance with Louis. It was the reason for his laughter. He stole the spotlight, respectively, from Zayn. He didn’t seem to mind in the least as he watched fondly from the side as Louis was dancing merrily with his current dance partner, who was exaggerating his steps, acting the fool, and making Louis laugh all the more harder. Erupting another richer laugh from him.

Not that Harry would blame him. He thought he might do almost anything to be the one responsible for releasing that sweet, intoxicating sound.

But he had yet to know how to make him laugh, like _that_ at least. When Louis was with him, he was most often serious. For more than a week now, he’d been teaching him to fight. He would teach him how to use the cutlass to draw a man near enough to stab him.

Harry had a couple of “scratches” to serve as proof that Louis was learning quickly and well. Louis did like to play dirty.

Louis’ eagerness astounded him, as did his natural gift for the unexpected. Louis was small, and more than once Harry underestimated him. Louis would trip him, or move out of the way briskly with fresh skill.

And of course, Zayn was watching, as always. Making sure he doesn’t somehow foolishly try to escape.

Harry noticed Zayn talking to the man playing the fiddle. Suddenly, the tempo of the music shifted to something slower, softer. Louis stopped dancing. Harry could see his chest rising and falling, trying to catch his breath, his cheeks pleasingly flushed, bright irises glimmering. Harry cursed to himself at the sight.

Zayn moved closer to Louis, holding his hand out: an invitation. Harry didn’t like it – of the way Zayn gazed at Louis in admiration for being exceptionally celebrational for his birthday. He didn’t fancy how Louis blue eyes sparkled. The way the crew moved aside to give them more room, accepting them of their upcoming dancing. As if they expected it. Both male or not. Or it was just the manner in which Louis placed his hands in Zayn’s.

Then they were dancing. Something smooth. He held Louis hand up and they circled. Both amusingly, and seriously leading one another. Soon, they switched hands, circling the other way, all the while holding each other’s gaze as though nothing was quite mesmerizing.

Harry was caught off guard by the spark of jealousy that ignited. Recognizing the bitterness that followed, because he didn’t have the knowledge required to dance with him. He didn’t have the skills; he didn’t have the education to fit into the posh society.

At moments like this, it became even clearer what his permanent title was. A pirate.

“Looks like ya wishin to be dancing with him.” A voice whispered.

Niall. Since their chat below decks he and Harry had met up on occasions, but all in secret, trying to escape from Paul’s watchful guard was usually difficult.

“Why don’t you run away somewhere else?” Harry grunted.

“I had to be convincing – make them think I wanted nothing to do with ya.”

“You over did it a bit, mate.” Harry said, trying to pierce a cold glare at the blond.

Although, he didn’t believe Niall’s claim that his plan all along was to help Harry escape. All that was important was that Niall now do what was required of him.

“Better safe than sorry. Considering what they did to ya back and the way Malik keeps his eyes on you, I don’t think your plans working.”

“Have no fear, its working. You best be off now, wouldn’t be great to be seen together.”

“Aye, captain.”

Harry reached out and grabbed Niall’s arm before he left. “Watch your tongue! You’ll jinx me. I’m not a captain yet.”

Niall’s mouth spread into a grin. “But ya will be.”

Harry released him and looked back at the celebration.

“Aye,” He said lowly. “I will be.”

* * *

Lying in his bunk, Louis couldn’t sleep. He should’ve been worn out from all that dancing.

There had been something in Zayn’s eyes when they danced. A spark. Warm, and tempting.

It told Louis what he needed to know, Zayn hadn’t forgotten that kiss Louis hoped he did. In a sane perspective, Zayn was more of the likely partner to choose.

So why had he found himself wishing that the pirate would cross the deck to partake in a dance with him? He saw Harry standing off to the side, not participating in the activities. He couldn’t deny he felt a little pity for him. He didn’t _belong_ there.

Clambering out of bed, he quickly put on a thick robe, and then he grabbed a lantern from his desk, heading out into the hallway.

Louis examined the very early morning wake while walking on the ship’s quarterdeck, it was his favorite time. He was surprised by how much he was coming to love the life at sea.

Louis was suddenly coming to regret the promise to give Zayn the ship as a reward for his help. Louis acknowledged the man standing at the helm, and glanced up at the crow’s nest, knowing the man was up there even though he couldn’t be seen.

He made his way to the prow of the ship and set down the lantern. Placing his arms on the railing, he leaned forward and breathed in the salt air.

“Hello, lovely.”

Louis spun around, his heart hammering; Harry stood there, muscled arms crossed over his chest.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” He asked, irritated with Harry for being there, but irritated with himself because he was actually glad of his presence.

“Malik snores.”

“So you’ve said.”

“Why aren’t you asleep?” He pointed out.

“I just couldn’t sleep.” An increasingly frequent occurrence as Harry haunted his dreams. He turned his attention to the sea. “The sky is so vast out there. It makes me feel kind of. I don’t know…insignificant.”

“You could never be insignificant.”

There was something in his voice, which ended up being a little dangerous to the older’s ears. Louis was grateful for an opportunity to change the subject. “Look, there’s a star falling. Do you think it falls into the ocean?”

“Of course, I’ve seen them. They come to life once they hit the water.”

Laughing, Louis glanced at him. “I don’t believe you.”

“I can show you, young non-believer.”

Louis rolled his eyes, adding an unimpressed chuckle. “One, I’m older than you,”

“- Which makes me far more allured to you.”

“And, two, you can actually show me a living star?”

“At Grimmy’s Island. The water is so crystal clear that when you walk in it, you can see your feet, and everything that lives in there. The stars included.”

“I doubt we’ll have time to go exploring freely.” But Louis was intrigued by the notion. He unknowingly wrapped his hands over his arms as a cold breeze blew. “How much longer until we arrive?”

“We’ll get there when we get there.” Half teasing voice.

“Zayn is beginning to doubt that you actually know where the island is.”

“I don’t _care_ what Malik thinks." He looked to Louis softly, the wind bouncing his curls about his frame. "What do you think?”

“That you really don’t have anything to gain by delaying our arrival.”

Harry smiled in the moonlight. “Exactly. Why would I put off gaining my freedom?”

“I’m not sure. Where’s your guard?” Louis inquired.

“Sleeping. He snores as well.” Harry gave a revolting expression, not at all charmed by the people he’s surrounded by snoring while he’s trying to peacefully sleep. It made Louis itch a devious smile, his thoughts wandering to how Harry probably had already attempted to wrap a pillow to his ears, failing to drown out their sounds.

“We’ll just have to assign you another.”

“If that makes you feel safer.”

Louis shrugged. He was certain anything wouldn’t make him feel safer until Harry was off this ship.

“I saw you dancing earlier.” Harry remarked.

“Why didn’t you join in?”

“Was I invited?” He grunted, raising a mocking brow to Louis.

“I suppose not.”

The words were hurtful, but honest. If Harry approached him, Louis was certain he wouldn’t have danced with him. It would’ve been overall uncomfortable with the other's watching. And what would they have thought if he smiled at him like he had with Zayn? If he gave any indication that he was delighted at the pirate’s mere presence?

Harry took a step closer. “We can dance now.”

Louis released a snicker, rejecting such an absurd notion. “How? There’s no _music_.”

“Of course there is! Are you deaf to this?”

Louis strained to listen. Then, shook his head in defeat. “I don’t hear it.”

“How can you _not_ hear the wind as it moves the water, splashes it?”

Louis furrowed. “I thought we were talking about music.”

“It is music. To me at least.”

He was suddenly very, very close.

“Close your eyes. Listen to it.” Harry urged faintly.

Louis was incredibly tempted, but not with him this…near. “I can listen just as well with my eyes open.”

“Hear the music, the wind, the water? It’s all music.”

Turning, Louis faced away from him, facing the sea. “It sounds lonely.”

Louis was accurately aware of Harry coming up behind him, putting his arm on either side to grab the railing. He was inviting the pirate’s nearness.

“Not so lonely.” Harry whispered near his ear.

For the longest time, they stood there with neither of them moving, only listening to the sea. Together.

“Louis,” He rasped.

It was the first time Harry had ever called Louis by his name. In his voice, Louis heard the longing that mirrored his own. He was vaguely aware that he turned around, that Harry’s arms were promptly holding him so close that he wasn't resisting looking up into those dark green eyes.

Harry dipped his head, licked his lips, hovered his fingers above Louis’ pulsing neck and pulled at the necklace he wore, to close the gap between them. To finely smash their lips together. Not wanting to wait a second longer.

A storm of yearning returned, and swept through Louis. While he knew it was wrong to want more than just a pleasant kiss from Harry, Louis lacked the will to withdraw. Everything about this moment was wrong, and yet Louis couldn’t deny that he never wanted it to end. With Harry’s lips against his, he could finally hear the music of the sea. Or maybe in reality it was only his heart chiming. He’d never know anything as wondrous.

Louis pressed in with more burning force. His arms wrapped around Harry’s neck, fixed in place to bring him closer, to feel the kiss, to feel him.

Harry slipped his hands to the feathered hair boys hips, easily lifting him to sit on top of the railing he was pressed against. He was cautious to hold him steady there. Locking him in place. The lantern next to Harry’s boots shined brightly. It had cascaded a breath taking glow off Louis tan toned skin.

Stroking leisurely down Louis back, Harry rubbed gentle circles into it. Louis responded positively in low, sweet hums. Eventually, they parted for breath, allowing Harry the journey to the soft exposed skin of Louis’ neck and leapt for the chance to suck and delicately kiss it, like he dreamed to mark it, but he just couldn’t. By all or every circumstances he couldn’t.  Nonetheless, he was fucking driven to. So the others could see that Louis was _his_. Even the urge to rip Louis of his robe right then and there - in which he immediately buried away in the thoughts of mad lust.

The older’s natural boy scent roused Harry’s nose. Warmth engulfed them both all over. The unnatural want was certainly growing. But, Harry could never _possess_ him like he foremost wanted.

Louis unconsciously gave a sigh of pleasure that ran hotly over Harry’s cheek. After leaving half satisfied open mouth kisses, Harry found his lips ghosting over Louis’. Louis greedily closed the excruciatingly slow gape, while Harry chuckled into it, amused at the older’s forcefulness, greedy need at his simple teasing. It made his chest ache in a forbidden desire to take him. To take all of Louis.

Louis cupped his frame tenderly, wanting more delicious contact. He moaned loudly as Harry bit and licked over his sensitive bottom lip, to gain entrance to Louis warm, seductive mouth. He allowed it eagerly without a second thought. He was taken aback at how electrifying it was to have Harry’s hot, smooth tongue exploring every detail of him; he even took in the liberty in battling his tongue with him. Louis couldn’t keep quiet after that, even when Harry sneaked his hands lower to Louis’ half exposed silky legs, trailing ever so lightly to his enticing thighs. Itching with great want to wander even further. To make that clean skin marked by him as well.

Harry drew back – both of their chests heaving – and he bloomed a cocky grin. “That one I didn’t steal. The _rest_ was given willingly. I wonder how your Mr. Malik would feel about this when he finds out. Knows how noisy you –“

The low, blunt sound of Louis’ fist impacting against Harry’s now busted and bleeding lip sounded around them. “ _Bastard_. You’re no gentleman.”

Harry seemed to have managed to temporarily be unaffected by the sharp blow, but he did slip out a hiss. “That’s exactly why you’re drawn to me. I think that you like that I’m a pirate you poor, lovely princess. I bring adventure into your safe little world –“

“You destroyed my safe little world,” He growled, teeth gritted. “I despise you and all you stand for.”

“Keep telling yourself that, love. Maybe you’ll come to believe it.”

Louis wants to bloody punch him again – why not?! His fists are knuckle white and ready – instead, he turned on his heel and headed back to his quarters, leaving Harry standing there. His words a little close to the humiliating truth.

* * *

Harry watched as Louis trudged back to his cabin. It was all he could do not to go after him. He’d spoken his words knowing they’d make Louis angry, and walk away. He needed him to walk away, because he wanted him to stay so badly.

That passionate snogging had unsettled him. Before, the feather haired boy had been at his mercy. This time, Harry had been at his.

Louis looked so beautiful standing there, gazing out to the sea. Grimmy told him about Sirens, magical creatures that inhabited an island. Their songs lured men into their oblivion – their ships destroyed by the rocks surrounding the island. And even knowing that death was awaiting for them, they couldn’t resist the lure of the Sirens songs.

Harry had felt that way. That he was being lured into his oblivion. He was a pirate, it was in his blood.

Louis was a gentleman, he would eventually return to sipping tea in his parlor, instead of a deck of a ship.

Harboring any genuine feelings for him would be disastrous to his plans for obtaining a ship and return to his pirating ways.

He had to keep him at bay, even if it meant hurting him. If he had to choice between the destruction of either him or Louis, he’ll always choose Louis’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know the drill, kudos if you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. And if you already kudos me than pretend to give me another kudo ;) "Imaginary kudos" hahaaaaa!!!  
> And if you have anything to say feel absolutely free to comment below! :D Thanks.  
> Until next week lovelies! xx


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The island arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where could I possibly start? ...  
> Im so very sorry.  
> None of this lateness is writers block.  
> I had so much since school got started back in August. Let me give you a summary: WWA concert and preparing for school in August, August-October dance practice twice a week for my friend Cotillion, in October having an unexpected after school program twice a week for the whole year, plans for graduation/college, in November started my first job, and studying like ive never studied before.  
> The only reason why I chose now to update is because Ive shouldve done that since my winter break started, now its almost over and I wont have any free time anymore since finals is coming closer and a new semester of studying approaches! :'(

“Are you truly a pirate, sir?”

Harry had been standing on the quarterdeck, waiting for Louis to appear for his morning lesson. He wondered if he would show at all, after last night’s bittersweet events. He’d hardly blame him if he didn’t. He suspected I’d be best for the both of them.

He glanced down at the young lad who spoke up. “And you might be?” Harry requested.

“Luke. Luke Hemmings. I carry the buckets of powder to the cannons.”

“Do you now?”

“Aye, Mr. Malik says I’m the best.” Then, he nervously clears his throat, regarding, “I’ve never met a pirate before.”

“Well, Luke Hemmings, now you have.” Harry declared for him.

“Did you really serve under Grimmy?”

“Aye.”

“Is it true what they say? Does he drink blood?”

Harry heard gasps, and he quickly took notice upon three other lads gathered on the steps, peering up. Harry never heard _that_ rumor come about, but he considered to make great use of it for the time being.

“Aye, ‘tis true.” He replied.

Harry enjoyed watching Luke grow pale. “So, if we lose to him, he’ll drink our blood?”

“Will he kill us first?” Another lad asked, his eyes wide.

“Are ya afraid?” Harry slurred, making his voice to be less civilized, more pirate like.

The four boys all looked at one another. Harry knew they were trying to determine who would be first to admit their fear. Harry suddenly held up his left hand. “Do you see this ring?”

The boys nodded.

“A witch gave it to me. Put a spell on it. You have to kiss it, and Grimmy will never drink your blood.”

“Truly?” Luke Hemmings questioned, gulping.

“Ya have me word.”

Grinning in relief, the lads all looked at each other, until Luke asked, “May we kiss it, sir?”

Harry bit his bottom lip, trying to contain a laugh he knew would be an inappropriate outburst. “By all means.” He held out his hand and the boys each took turns kissing the ring.

When they finished, Luke pointed out, “How did you get the scar, sir?”

“Now that, lad, is a tale to tell on a moonless night.”

“Will you come down to the crew’s quarters and tell us when the time arrives?”

Harry wouldn’t be here too long, and lies were closer to spill then the truth. “Aye, lad, I will -”

“Don’t you boys have duties?” Louis asked from behind Harry.

Harry grimaced, wondering how long Louis had been standing there. While the boys scurried away, Harry straightened himself out. When he turned around, Louis was smiling. Not exactly the reaction he expected of him. For once, he was a little apprehensive of the captain in that moment. For such a little thing he can be feisty.

“A witch gave you that ring?” Louis inquired, his eyebrows arched.

“A very lovely witch.” Harry romanced. It was so much easier to flirt with the older man than to get him angry. More pleasant as well. “It’s cursed, however.”

Louis studied him. “Right.” He concurred.

“It’s the reason Grimmy marooned me, because I took the ring instead of the boy. I won’t make that mistake _again_.”

The older shifted, hanging his head a bit low to hide a light blush escalating over his cheeks. “Do you usually kiss it?”

Harry aligned his hand to his eye level, examining it - with fondness - as If through an imaginary viewfinder. “Every morning.” He guaranteed.

Louis laughed that wonderful, joyous laugh he had. That siren song that was dangerous to Harry.

“I hadn’t expected you to talk to me this morning.” Harry admitted with honesty, but cautious.

“To be truthful, I hadn’t planned to, until I saw you with those young lads …” Louis gnawed on his lower lip that Harry was so tempted to kiss. “You were so _kind_ to them.” He continued, slight ironic amusement flickered in his irises.

It silently made Harry agitated for an unknown reason. “I lied to them.”

Admittedly, Harry was confused on picking up Louis signal. He definitely thought Louis would be burning with anger, and would possibly throw him overboard, prior to his actions last night. But, that wasn’t it right now. Louis deliberately was pushing aside about what had happened.

He caught notice of Louis’ eyes examining his bruised – but not swollen - lips. It healed fine; Harry had cleaned the blood off after returning to his cabin with the obnoxious snorers. It stung when he talked. Nonetheless, it was nothing he couldn’t handle.

“I might regret asking, but, does Grimmy really kill and drink the blood of his victims?”

Harry shrugged, even more surprised by the rumor than him, and answered, “No, he’ll take them and turn them into pirates.”

Louis cracked a small smile, chuckling in an acid tone. “We’ll capture him – put a final end to his tyranny.” Then, he drew his cutlass. “In any case, I need a lesson.”

Harry tilted his head. “Aye, aye, captain.”

* * *

With the wind whipping through his hair, Louis stood at the prow. He just finished his lesson a while ago. It thrilled him that Styles was testing him as thoroughly as he was.

He was lit with confidence that when the time arrived, he’d be up to the challenge against a pirate.

“Look,” Harry said beside Louis and pointing just off the prow.

Playful gray dolphins were swimming in front of the ship.

Smiling brightly, Louis leaned forward. “They seem so friendly.”

“They are – I’ve swam with them before.”

Louis stiffened, aware of the fact that beside him Harry did the same. Very slowly, Louis turned to face him. “I thought you said that you couldn’t swim.”

Harry scratched the end of his nose, furrowing his brows. “Did I?”

“You did, in fact. So now the question must be which is a lie: can you _not_ swim at all, or did you swim with the dolphins?”

“Let me know when you figure it out.”

When Louis not only figured that out, but also how many other lies he could’ve told him. “Do you know where Grimmy’s Island is?” Louis asked with poise.

“I certainly do.”

“If you’re lying, I’ll hang you myself.”

Harry gave him a grin. “I want him as much as you do, Louis. He _marooned_ me.” He clarified.

“No doubt he thinks you’re dead by now.”

“No doubt. This gives us an advantage. He won’t be thinking of expecting us on the island.”

“Does the island have a name?”

“Keres Island. Keres meaning the Greek spirits for cruel or violent death.”

A shiver went through Louis. Quickly, without the pirate noticing, he shook it off. Then, he bit his lower lip. “You lied about swimming. I’m guessing you didn’t trust us. Now you have no reason to lie.”

“Perhaps I lied about the dolphins to impress you.” Louis could’ve sworn he felt the odd impression that Harry’s fingertips were ghosting right on top of his waist.

His heart hammered. “Why would you feel any need to impress me?”

“For the same reason that every man aboard this ship does. You’re very lovely.”

Louis closed his eyes as subtly as he could. He wanted to not be effected by him. It’s failing, just like he attempted to do last night – those memories came rushing back, mockingly so.

“Are you saying that every man aboard this ship lies?”

“I suppose even more than you realize.”

Louis couldn’t imagine Zayn deceiving him. Harry was no doubt viewing the world from his viewfinder, his perspective of piracy.

Louis rolled his eyes. “How did you come to be aboard a pirate ship?”

“My mother had too many mouths to feed.” He finally said.

“She gave you away to the pirates?”

Harry carelessly shrugged. “Where do you think your little powdered monkey came from, love?”

“I thought they were orphans.”

“Of course.”

“Or young men wanting a far better life.”

“Perhaps.”

“You’re rather cynical, aren’t you?”

“I am indeed.”

Louis looked back down at the water; the dolphins were still swimming ahead. Then, back to Harry. “On a moonless night when you tell the lads how you came to have your scar, I’d like to be there to hear.”

“There’s not much to it, really. My first battle …I didn’t duck quickly enough.”

Louis wanted to laugh. “And for that you need a moonless night?”

“Makes a better tale in the dark.”

“Don’t frighten them.”

“Do you truly think a man would allow them to kiss a witch’s ring that is cursed would find that to be a sport to frighten children?”

Louis glared. “Quite honestly, Harry Styles, I don’t know what to think of you.” He took a step away from him. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Louis began walking across the deck. He caught sight of Zayn watching him. There was obvious disapproval in his stance.

Louis knew he shouldn’t enjoy spending time with a pirate.

However, he did.

* * *

“I’m being reasonable, he’s leading us on!” Zayn said.

Louis stood behind the helmsman. He didn’t understand the exact levers to maneuver the ship, but he still found it fascinating to watch.

“Louis, it’s been 10 days.” Zayn added, exasperation in his voice.

“I know.”

“How far are you going to take this?”

“Until,” Louis answered. “We arrive at Keres Island.”

“And how long before you accept that were not going to arrive at any bloody island? You’ve given him his freedom to roam about.”

Louis beckoned to him. “What would you have me do?”

“Put him back in the brig. Make his life miserable. Give him a manageable reason to uphold his end of the bargain as soon as possible.”

“Speeding things up? That most definitely won’t work. No brig. We just have to patient, Zayn.”

Zayn took hold of Louis clutched hands. “It is becoming worse for me to obtain that. If I may be so bold, once this journey is over, I’m hoping –“

“Land ho!”

Louis jerked his clasped hands away and looked up toward the crow’s nest. He swiftly pulled out his spyglass and peered through. He could see the green island in the distance.

“Do you suppose that’s it? Louis asked, his heart hammering, struggling to emit a noise of utter glee.

“I doubt it. But, perhaps we should approach slowly and cautiously.”

Louis nodded. “Where’s Styles?” Before anyone could give an answer, Louis yelled, “Styles!”

Then he saw him, standing at the prow.

“Come along.” Louis ordered Zayn.

Louis hurried across the ship, wending his body around the men who stopped working to catch the first glimpse of the island. When Louis finally draws near Harry, he was breathless.

“Is that it?!” Louis asked, holding out his spyglass, eyes so blue in that moment Harry nearly wanted to crack a smile at Louis current ecstatic nature. He also couldn’t help noticing Louis biting his lip seconds after.

Harry took it. “Aye.”

“I see no signs of the _One Direction_.” Zayn said.

“It could be on the other side.” Louis suggested, now unable to keep down the anticipation in his voice that Harry noticed beforehand. They were so close to completing their journey.

“Let’s hope not.” Harry interrupted.

Louis jerked his head around. “Why not?”

“Let’s go to your cabin, I’ll explain.”

* * *

Using the backside of one of Louis maps, Harry hastily drew a squiggly outline of the island.

“On this very far side it’s a relatively narrow, shallow cave. It runs a generous distance around the island. Your ship is shallow bottomed enough that it can slip right into the cove - where we will hide. You got to set up look outs at the entrance, once they spot Grimmy approaching we have a full advantage to be prepared, surprise him, and take him.”

“Doesn’t that mean we could be waiting months?” Zayn stated, crossing his arms tightly.

“Possible. Have you got something else more crucial to do with you time, matey?” Harry asked.

“If I’d known this was your plan, I’d never would’ve agreed to it. Grimmy is supposed to clearly be here.”

“And will be.”

“Of course we have no way of knowing when!” Zayn turned to Louis. “We should stay on sea and continue our search.”

“And where are you going to search?” Harry pressed, developing a need to have Louis follow his advice instead of Zayn’s. He felt like he was in an unnecessary battle. “He can be anywhere. The one thing we are sure of is that he _always_ returns back after a pleasant raid, to bury the treasure.”

Louis scrunched his nose. “Pleasant raid?”

“But we have no way of knowing when he’ll raid a ship or that he’ll bury any treasure!” Zayn argued.

“He will arrive. To be frank, I suspect during the new moon.”

Louis straightened and stared at Harry. “You’re certain?”

“Funny really, he has habits.” A flicker of humor in his eyes.

“That should be within a week.” Zayn said.

“I’m positive of this.”

Louis nodded. “Its official, we’ll wait.”

“I don’t agree to this notion of going into a cove where there could be traps.” Zayn huffed.

“There isn’t, I would know.” Harry said sharply, instinctively turning his head. “Are there any of my ideas you favor?” He asked, hinting an annoying smile.

“None I can think of.”

“We captured him precisely for this reason, Zayn.” Louis said, his voice laced with frustration.

“I want more men on guard at night.” Zayn said.

“Fine.”

“And two guards for Styles.”

Harry watched Louis face; saw him struggling with a decision. Against his better judgment he came to trust the pirate.

“No problem, mate.” Harry said offhandedly. “Make it three, seven. A dozen. Believe me or not, I want to see Grimmy imprisoned aboard this ship. More than you.”

“Oh, I doubt it.”

Harry didn’t bother to argue, because the truth being, he doubted anyone – not even Louis – wanted to see Grimmy captures more than he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all dont hate me, its been 6/7 months now since my last update. I feel awful. I never have any time to transfer this story from paper to doc. Ill be sure to try and put some effort into another quick update, ill really try, I wanna get this finished for you guys xx  
> Happy New Years everyone! :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Im glad to know everyone enjoyed my last update, especially on wattpad, I couldnt believe all the love XD  
> I just finished my finals for first semester of senior year about 3 hours ago!  
> ...So I thought of giving everyone a little present and post the chapter early - this week HAS been good, so enjoy! :D

“It’s like a little paradise.” Louis grinned. He stood calf deep in the warm waters of the cove.

They sailed into the late afternoon before. Last night, there was no moon. Louis barely slept, he was to relieved to have the realization that his journey might soon come to an end. He assigned four men to keep watch for Grimmy.

This morning, Harry had knocked on Louis door with the sun and enticed him to join him for some exploring. Louis soon learned why Grimmy liked this island. It was so incredibly green; the water was so blue in its distance. So clear, so inviting.

Without hesitation, Louis rolled up the legs of his breeches. He removed his boots and socks, and now walked along the water’s edge within the cove. Around his ankles, colorful fishes skimmed. The water was so rich and pure that he could see his wiggling toes.

“I’ve always loved this place.” Harry sighed, nostalgic.         

“Does Grimmy spend the majority of his time here?”

“More and more with time. He’s thirty, that’s old for a pirate.”

“And what about you? Just to be generous, I’m twenty –“

“I know.”

Louis blinked. “That’s not upsetting in the least.” Playfully frowning up to Harry. His shoulders jerking up from an inner chuckle.

“One and eight.”

Louis ran a hand along his knee. “You seem older.”

Harry grinned. “The result of hard living and even harder game.”

Louis couldn’t hold it back, he laughed joyously. Harry could be fun. Playful and teasing. “At moments like these, I almost forget you’re a pirate.”

Harry was motionless, looking at Louis toes. At moments like this, Harry almost wished he wasn’t. His gaze shifted to meet the olders bright blue eyes that his sun kissed skin complimented. When Louis looked at him like that, with such openness, he almost was ashamed of his past. His future. He couldn’t dismiss those thoughts. Soon, he didn’t enjoy the sum of their distance.

He copied Louis from before, and rolled up his breeches so he could walk in the water beside him. He rolled up the arms of his shirt, so he could –

“Here,” Harry said, scooping his hand through the water, lifting it out. “Told you the stars fall from the sky.”

He didn’t think Louis could display him a more brighter smile.

Attentively, Louis moved his hand toward his, and then flinched. “It moved!”

“Of course.”

“It’s _alive_. Who would’ve thought?” Louis lifted his gaze, full of wonder and awe to Harry’s. “Who would’ve known a pirate would notice such things as the creatures in the sea?”

Harry tossed the starfish back in the water. He was a bit uncomfortable that he shared this with Louis. He barely slept last night, knowing their time together will soon come to a halt. A permanent one. The final end. He had an insane spark to share the island with Louis, to fool himself that their time wasn’t numbered – that they were normal people, instead who they really were.

“I noticed a lot of things about the island.” Harry felt compelled to explain.

Louis meekly said, “I thought I heard the wall of the lost souls last night.”

“It was just the wind whistling off the cove.”

“But, what if it’s not?”

Harry looked around, but he couldn’t deny that eerie atmosphere presented to them. “The ghosts Grimmy killed maybe could have an alliance with us and help us capture him.”

“He’s an awful man, isn’t he?”

Harry didn’t comply right away; nevertheless his sharp silence gave enough information to Louis.

Louis eyes widen. “You don’t think so?”

Harry feebly shrugged. “He started off as a privateer during Queen Elizabeth's War. At her command, he raided foreign ships, like the Spanish and the French. But it’s hard to give up what you risked your life in. And when the Royals have no use for you, what else is a man to do?”

“His always burden the trait of habits since the beginning then,” Louis whispered. He kept quiet so Harry heard it echo through the cove and fade quickly as it had come. “Are you justifying his piracy?”

“No, but I understand it. What are you going to do, Louis …when you find the treasure you seek, maybe even coming across others?”

Harry could see Louis pondering the ramification of the question.

“None of it has note to whom it belong to, you know.” He prodded.

Part of him hoped Louis would take the bait, consider the life of a pirate, and part of him hoped he’d stand by the convictions he held that Harry could never embrace.

Louis reached down, scooped up some water and gingerly flicked it at Harry. “Have you quite finished? You’re ruining a wonderful morning!”

Harry laughed. “You’re tempted to keep it.”

Louis stuck his nose in the air. “Not one bit.”

Reaching out, Harry grabbed Louis and pulled him in close, shifting his weight to get in even closer proximity. “I think there’s a bit of pirate in you, love.”

Looking in Harry’s eyes that were sparkling green as the fish their vibrant scales in the water proudly, Louis had come to love the feel of the ship under him, but even more, he come to love the obscene of restrictions. Come and go as he pleased. He was the captain of his own ship. And who was there to object if he found himself falling in love with a pirate?

Only his own heart knew Harry’s time in this world – and the invasion into his life – was temporary.

Louis wondered if Harry knew what he was thinking, the paths which his thoughts traveled. His eyes seem to reflect the realization of dreams that would never become.

Harry fingers, so warm, skimmed along his neck, delicately to his cheek. Leaving hot prints that made his face burn. “Louis.” He rasped, and lowered his mouth to his. Louis gave a delighted shiver, leaving him breathless.

It was wrong, so wrong to want Harry. It was wicked, so wicked to enjoy it as much as he did. They both knew they wanted more. Louis wanted this moment to last forever. Here in this _paradise_.

“Captain! Captain! Captain!”

Louis broke away and looked into the direction of the shouts. Luke Hemmings was racing toward them, urgency in his actions.

“Captain, we spotted a ship in the horizon, we think it’s the _One Direction_!”

* * *

Louis held the spyglass to his eyes. “That’s him isn’t it?” He asked, holding the spyglass out to Harry who was crouched beside him.

He took the spyglass and peered, recognizing the red flag. “That’s him.”

“How long before he gets here?”

“Judging by the swell in his sails, he should be here by nightfall.”

“Then we have no time to lose.” Zayn said. He was crouched on the other side of Louis. “We need to be prepared to face him head on.”

“That’s a sure way to be defeated.” Harry said in a wry tone.

“And what would you suggest?”

Louis heard the sarcasm in both their voices. He knew they had no interest to agree on each other offers. Zayn didn’t trust him.

Harry leaned back lazily against the boulder. “We wait.”

“Until he arrives, traps us in the cove, and destroys us with a few cannonballs? That’s a jolly brilliant plan.” Zayn spat.

“We can see him, he can’t see us, and he’s not going to head into the cove because he’s not shallow bottomed. He’ll use long boats to get to shore, but never at night.”

Harry said no more, as though he given them all that they ever needed to know. When Zayn held his tongue, Louis assumed that he was as confused as him. But, since Louis trusted Harry more than Zayn did, he was comfortable asking, “Then how do you think we should handle the situation?”

“Under cover of darkness, we go out in longboats, board the ship, and take the prize.”

Louis huffed. “You make it sound so simple, Styles.”

“Grimmy attacks during the day, with cannon blasting and sword drawn. But, we want the captain and his ship, both unarmed.”

Louis looked at Zayn, silently asking his opinion.

“I don’t like leaving the ship in the cove.” He grumbled.

“We won’t stay in the cove for long,” Louis assured Zayn. “As soon as were secured the _One Direction_ , we’ll bring our ship into the open. We will need the brig, and we’ll moor their ship. And you’ll need to choose a crew to sail her back to New Providence.”

“I will volunteer, take the honor.” Smiling almost sadly, Zayn reached out to touch Louis cheek. “I think you’re capable of sailing the _Bravery_ without me.”

Louis glanced over to Harry. “We need privacy, please.”

With nothing more than a nod, Harry clambered to shore.

Louis turned back to Zayn. “Zayn –“

“You’ve fallen in love with him, haven’t you?” He said before Louis could say anything to defend himself.

Louis felt obnoxious tears starting to prick his eyes, his chest tightening. “I don’t know.”

“I think you know. I just think you don’t want to admit to the fact, because deep down you know you can’t trust him – making you forget he’s a scoundrel.”

To Louis mortification, he feared that he was drawn to Harry _because_ he was a scoundrel.

“He’ll break your heart, Louis. And when he does, maybe you’ll finally be cured from your blindness to see that I’m the better lover for you.” Before Louis could answer, Zayn scrambled away.

Louis deeply knew Zayn was the better option. He knew he was undoubtedly the right choice. Unfortunately for Zayn, and himself, it seems his heart disagreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for keeping with me this long :))) I love you guys xx


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do I start???  
> Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry!  
> Everything has been so HECTIC since I graduated and college isnt making it better! Plus, juggling that with work is even hard. I love my job, moneys good, so im not complaining. But, since im about to go full time soon, there's just a lot of pressure.  
> Anyway, I woke up this morning to a question on my tumblr, someone asked about translating this story into Swedish! Im so ecstatic! I hope they're not just pulling my leg! :D  
> Enjoy the chapter, im sorry its short in a way, I write bits and pieces at work and when ever im not busy (which is hardly ever ^^').
> 
> BUT, I did promise on my wattpad account to update ONCE a month. Im keeping that promise. (if you wanna know ANY updates for this story, check my wattpad)

Louis could hardly fathom the anticipation he was experiencing. All he had worked to have, all he sacrificed it was finally within reach!

He tucked his white shirt into his breeches when a knock sounded on his door.

He hurried to the door and swung it open. He didn’t think Harry had ever looked more dangerous. His dark shirt was tucked into his tight breeches, which he tucked into his boots. A red scarf was tied around his arm, to signal he was one of them. The entire crewmen who were participating tonight did. A black belt held three pistols. A sword at his hip.

Zayn had argued against allowing Harry to have weapons. But, he was the man who knew the plan.

“You shouldn’t wear white,” Harry told him. “You will be more visible in the dark.”

“Hadn’t thought of that.”

Without thinking, Louis pulled his shirt back out and unbuttoned it, until it drops carelessly around his feet. When he finally realized he was naked from the waist up is when Harry grabbed a darker shirt and picked up the white one around his feet considerately.

“Uh-“ Louis cheek felt hot, watching Harry hand him the new shirt. “Thank you.”

As Louis was slipping into it and adjusting the collar, Harry came up from behind; his long curls rubbing against Louis neck, tickling his ear, helping the older button up. When they were done, he pressed his face into Louis hair, inhaling that familiar scent. His arms ghosted down Louis arm.

Louis craned his neck to him; Harry gave him one devilish grin. “You probably didn’t think of this either.”

It signaled to Louis as a potential kiss and was nearly fluttering his eyes closed.

Then, Harry held out a bowl.

Louis voice flattened at Harry’s unexpected comedic gesture. “…That looks like mud.” Making him blink back to his senses.

“It is. You need to put it on your face.”

Louis parted himself from Harry warmth. “No wonder pirates are always so dirty looking.” He took the bowl. “You’re looking forward to this, aren’t you?”

“Aren’t you?” He chuckled, stepping closer that Louis could feel his hot breath like from minutes before.

Gnawing on his lips, Louis nodded and dared to speak honestly. Something he could be able to do with Harry without fear of judgment, something he couldn’t do with Zayn. “Not for all the reasons that I should, however. It’s awful, but I think it’ll be exciting.”

“Not exciting as much as thrilling. Not knowing if your heart beat will be your last.”

Louis hadn’t considered that. Hadn’t consider others dying tonight, crewman.

Reaching out, Harry trailed his fingers along Louis cheek. “Don’t worry, Louis. If all goes well, there’ll be very little fighting.” He kissed Louis hard and quick. “Just stay close to me and you’ll be _safe_.”

* * *

_Just stay close to me?_

What in his right mind possessed him to say that to Louis?

Harry sat in a longboat with him now, one of a dozen men rowing toward the _One Direction_. It dropped anchor exactly as Harry predicted. Grimmy was set in his way.

Harry’s plan involved getting to Grimmy’s first. He hadn’t anticipated having Louis at his side when he meets up with his former captain. He has a score to settle with him. And, settle it he would.

The four boats floated silently thought the water. No one spoke.

There would be a man in the crows net, but he’d be looking out to the sea, not on the deck of the sip.

Zayn was going to see to him.

There would be a man standing watch at the helm. Harry would silence him. Then, into the captain’s cabin he would slip.

As much as he didn’t want him there, he was equally glad that he’d be able to watch over Louis.

It was a strange thing to be worried over his welfare. What did he care if Louis got hurt? His ultimate goal was possession over the ship.

There was a possibility Louis will interfere with his plans. He just has to see that he doesn’t when the moment arrives. If he does, well…

* * *

Louis couldn’t believe how quite it all was. It seemed like when you were going into battle, there should be an abundance of noise. There should be drums of shouting and canons firing, like the event a year ago; with the experience of his maddeningly rapid pounding of his heart.

Yet even with the blood rushing through him, he wasn’t really afraid. He would be beside Harry. And as improbable as it seemed he trusted him to keep him safe more than any other man on his ship. Even Zayn.

He suspected Zayn would be disappointed to know that. But how could he explain what he felt for Harry? It had sneaked up on him, just as they were sneaking up on the ship. Unaware. Unexpected.

And while he’d promised to give Harry his freedom once the treasure was returned to him, he was hoping he could convince him to return to New Providence with him, to seek a pardon. Louis would speak on his behalf, and he felt confident that he could convince Governor Winston to relieve Harry’s pirating ways.

He certainly had.

Harry was a pirate only because he’d been living on a pirate ship. In his heart, he was as honest as the other men. There _was_ goodness in him.

Louis believed that with all his heart.

The prow of the boat knocked up against the _One Direction_. The sailor in the lead stood and swung a grappling hook. It landed with a thud. Before Louis knew what was happening, Harry scrambled up and disappeared over the top.

Suddenly, a rope ladder was being tossed over the side. The men now took the advantage and climbed the rope ladders. Louis followed suit.

Louis made his way up the ladder in concentration. When he got near the top, hands reached over, grabbed him and pulled him onto the deck.

Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ and tugged him toward the back part of the ship.

“I’ve already taken care of the man at the helm. Let’s go to Grimmy before he discovers us.”

They both ran up to the quarterdeck. Harry pulled open the door, rushing inside.

Grimmy had taken the entire space for his quarters. He was sitting behind his desk. He came to his feet. “Harry?”

Holding the barrel of his gun, Harry quickly struck him on the head with the butt. Grimmy crumbled to the floor.

“Why did you do that?” Louis exclaimed.

“It’ll be easier to transport him.” He pulled some rope from his pocket and Louis didn’t even know he had. Harry hastily tied Grimmy’s hands behind his back. Then, untangled his bandana from his head, making his long, dark curls fall past his shoulders and stuffed it into Grimmy’s mouth.

“What –“

“So he can’t call out to his men.” He looked up at her from his crouched position. “Don’t you know anything about pirating, Louis?”

Louis flushed, looking away from Harry piercing glance out of embarrassment, and the tone Harry used saying his name. Before he could respond, Louis heard distant shouting.

“The crews been alerted,” Harry said, rising too his feet.

At that moment, a burly man banged into the room. He wasn’t wearing a red scarf around his arm. And evidently, he recognized that they weren’t one of his.

Harry drew out his sword, swung it –

Louis felt as though he was watching someone else lift his sword to ward off his killing blow.

Steel rang against steel, but it wasn’t his cutlass that had deflected the blow. It was Harry’s that met the one coming toward Louis. Louis backed up quickly.

“Harry Styles! I thought ya was dead.” The man said as he rounded his sword.

Harry met it. “You thought wrong.”

The men circled. Thrust. Circled.

Louis climbed on the desk. He spied a large rock on the corner of the desk (a strange item for a pirate to have). Still, he picked it up, and swung. The man went down like an anchor tossed to the sea.

“Good work, love.” Harry said, helping Louis down.

“Why did Grimmy have a rock on his desk?”

“A bit of England. He always kept it with him.” Harry shrugged before kneeling down to tie up the man Louis had knocked unconscious.

By the time Harry and Louis returned to the quarterdeck, the crew of the _One Direction_ had been subdued. Louis didn’t spot any lifeless bodies. Could they have been that fortunate?

Louis was grateful to see Zayn standing there, tall, straight issuing orders. “Get the captives in the hold.”

“Zayn, how many men did we lose?”

He turned to Louis. “None. They surrendered. Did you get Grimmy?”

Louis nodded sternly. “Styles knocked him out in his quarters unconscious and tied him up, along with another fellow.”

“Good. Paul, take Styles weapons.”

“I don’t think so,” Harry said, and Louis heard the warning in his voice.

“Your job is done here, Styles. Surrender your weapons.” Zayn ordered.

“If you want them, take them.”

Zayn pulled out his sword. “If I must.”

“Zayn –“

“Let it be, Louis.” Harry spoke softly. He withdrew his sword. “This is between me and Zayn.” He snaked his arm around Louis, pulling him in close, and planted a quick kiss on his lips. “It’s about _you_.”

Then, he abruptly released him and jumped down to the main deck. “Isn’t that right, Mr. Malik?”His tone was mocking.

“You’ve been nothing but trouble since the beginning.” Zayn growled between his clutched teeth.

“Trouble? I led you to the island. The ship came just as I predicted. I organized the assault, during which you lost no man. I dare say the outcome would have been much different had we followed _your_ plan. What more would you have of me to prove my worth?

With swords pointed at each other, they slowly began to circle.

“I would have you drop your weapon and surrender.”

“I promised Styles his freedom!” Louis yelled.

The men that had seen to the prisoners, dispatching them all below decks, now were all gathering to watch the battle unfold.

“I promised him nothing.” Zayn said.

Zayn lunged, cutting his sword through the air. Louis gasped at the swiftness of the motion.

But, Harry was more than ready. He blocked Zayn’s sword with his own. Steel rasped against steel as the men broke apart and rebalanced their stances.

They circled a bit more. Then, Harry pounced.

This was nothing like what they practiced the last couple of days, Louis noticed.

It was fast and brutal, with each man slashing at the other. Harry ducked to avoid a blow. Zayn jumped back to miss a deadly swing.

Then, they were attacking again. Hard clashes, the vibrating steel echoing through the night. Louis could only imagine the strident that their arms were enduring.

The one thing he was grateful for was that they were well matched. In spite of everything, it seemed insane for them to be fighting … over _him_. Surely there was more to it than that!

Louis had always known that Zayn fancied him. And he liked him immensely. But, what he felt for Harry… He couldn’t deny that his heart leaped into his throat each time Harry was around.

Zayn lunged for Harry. Louis didn’t want either man hurt, but if one had to lose, God help him, he wanted it to be Zayn. Secretly, he was rooting for Harry. Wanting him to be victorious. He wanted to share the spoils of this adventure with him. He wanted to give him freedom, but he wanted it to lead Harry back to him.

Harry and Zayn were cautiously circling each other now. Followed by, Zayn moved past the main mast, perceptibly in retreat. Not a wise decision when your opponent was a pirate.

Rapidly, a heavy netting fell on top of harry, dropping him to the deck. He lost the grip of his sword and it clattered on the floorboards.

Zayn quickly stepped forward and kicked it out of reach.

Louis wanted to shout, ‘that was _not_ fair!’

Zayn had clearly set the trap and lured Harry into it.

“Harry Styles, by order of the royal governor of New Providence, you are under arrest.” Zayn declared.

Louis hurried down to the main deck. “Zayn, what are you doing?”

“I know your marquee was forged, Louis. Mine is not. I have the governors endorsement on this little expedition to put an end to the piracy. He granted pardons. All who didn’t renounce piracy at the time are fair. I’m declaring them all prisoners. I’m taking control of this ship.”

Louis eyes grew. “You knew? You knew about my forged marquee, but you said nothing?!”

“I lacked a ship, you lacked a crew. I think we both gained here, and I knew from the start. Styles wouldn’t comply with me. We needed the information to accomplish the mission: to capture Grimmy and regain the Diana’s chest.”

“Zayn … you used me?”

“I did what I must for king and country.” He swung around. “Clap him and deliver him, along with Grimmy to the brig of the _Bravery_.”

The netting was thrown off and Harry was jerked to his feet.

“We’re not finished here, Zayn!” Harry barked.

Louis felt a repulsive swelling in his heart at the sight of Zayn standing proud and defiant.

Zayn sneered sourly, “I disagree. We won’t bother with shackles in the brig as you’ll only undo them. They say fifty lashes will kill a man, so ill spare you that final lash. Forty-nine is all you’ll receive, tomorrow morning and every morning until the treasure is recovered. Sleep well, Styles.”

Louis watched the helplessness as Harry was dragged away.

“Don’t look so grim, Louis.” Zayn said. “We’re both after the same thing. The Diana’s chest. Your father’s _life_ depends on it. Or have you forgotten?”

Louis shook his head, dropping his eyes to his feet. “No, I haven’t.”

“As long as were not working at cross-purposes, you may remain captain of the _Bravery_ and sail her to New Providence. I spoke the truth when I told you I thought you could handle her.”

“…You’re not really going to let him take the whip to his back again, are you?”

“If I must, but I doubt it. Rather poor planning for Styles to have knocked out Grimmy. Once Grimmy awakens, we’ll see if we can convince him to tell us where he buried the treasure.”

“Sterling told me the alcohol loosens his tongue.”

Zayn smiled. No doubt, because he was seeing Louis willing to conform with him. “Then, well treat him to some. Are we in agreement that we shall continue to work together?”

Louis in took a good amount of breath and nodded, forcing a smile. “By all means. Once were finished up here come to my cabin so we might toast to our new- and _honest_ – partnership.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! OH NO's!
> 
> Thank you all for your support, and for ANYONE who still checked this story for updates for over the 9 grueling months I didnt update, just ......THANK YOU. Seriously, you're a trooper and I dont deserve you!!!!!!!! :'( xx


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks again for coming back for the update I promised to have once a month! :D
> 
> The next update will be BEFORE Christmas, when I have time writing it on my break ^^ Make sure to look on my wattpad to know what day ill be posting it!

Harry took the bent nail he hidden in a plank in the corner of the cell days earlier and worked it in the lock of his cell. He long ago learned to trust no one except himself. When he was escorted by the crewmen he headed to this cell. And they didn't object his option.

He heard a groan and mumbling in the cell next to him. Grimmy has been tossed into it by his captors. Harry was hoping his former captain would sleep until Harry escaped during the duration. But, apparently that was not the case.

"This is a bloody mess you have managed to get us into, Harry."

Harry didn't glance over to Grimmy as he shuffled to stand by the cell bars that was separating their cells.

"I see you are up to your usual tricks." Grimmy retorted.

"Nice to see you too, _matey."_

Grimmy laughed wholeheartedly. "Still mad at me?"

Harry glared, a bitter taste forming on his tongue. "You marooned me."

"Yes, but I sent a ship to rescue you."

"Tsk! Six months later? I could be been dead by then."

"I was simply teaching you a lesson. You don't keep spoils from your favorite captain. When we get out, I will make you my first mate."

Harry furrowed his brows, shooting at dark expression toward Grimmy. Finally, he heard the click of the lock and it opened. Harry jarred the nail back out, then pushed open the cell door.

He held up the nail, waving it comically. "Sorry, matey, but this nail only works on my cell." Harry smirked from ear to ear. Happily, he tossed the nail to a dark corner of the brig.

"Now, Harry, what kind of friend are you to abandon me this way?"

Biting his lip, Harry held back a loud laugh burning in his throat. Instead twisting his lips in a snarl. "We were _never_ friends, Grimmy."

"They will kill me, matey."

Harry knew it wasn't fair to think these thoughts, but he didn't hesitant to speak out. "Maybe ... but you deserve it."

"You always had a weak stomach for the killing."

Harry touched his fingers to his forehead in a mock salute. "So long, Nick. Good luck to your soul."

"We will meet again!" Grimmy called after him as the curly haired pirate dashed up the steps two at a time. "I swear to you Harold, we will."

Somehow Harry didn't doubt that notion.

At the top of the stairs, he stopped, listened, heard nothing. He slipped out onto the deck. He saw no one keeping watch on his ship, nither on the other. Maybe they were on the other side?

But bless them, they had moored the _One Direction_ to the _Bravery_. Both bobbed steadily side by side in the moon sparkling water.

"Niall?" He called out in a hushed tone.

"Aye, captain," Came from the darkness.

"Where are the lookouts?" He mumbled to his direction.

"I took care of em."

Harry nodded. "Good. Weapons?"

"I watched em like ya told me to. They didn't bring the weapons over from the _One Direction_."

"Good. I'd say we're all set. Let's go."

Harry removed his boots and slipped them into the sack Niall held out for him. In bare feet. he crept silently across the deck. At the railing, he swung over, grabbing hold of the rope mooring the two ships together. He threw his legs up and crossed his feet around the rope. Then he began sliding, hanging down, his back toward the One Direction.

This was no hard task.

When he got to the other ship, he went over the side, landing without a single sound on the deck. He waited, looking, holding his breath, listening. Maybe Zayn was stupid enough to not need any guards, especially when they had prisoners.

On the balls of his feet Harry made his way quickly along the side of the ship. He lifted the planking used to disembarking at docks. He putted it into position, scooting it across to form a walkway between the two ships. He watched as Niall scurried across.

"Get the men out of the hold," Harry ordered Niall.

Niall left to see the task. Harry hurried to the helm.

And there he was, stepping out of the shadows in much the same way he'd stepped out of the fog a year ago.

"Well, I see you managed to pick the lock of the cell door." Louis said quietly, "However, I was certain you always knew."

Harry quickly looked around, there was no one in sight. Louis was either very brave or foolish. Brave, Harry decided.

"Mr. Malik wouldn't approve you being here." Harry replied.

Louis shrugged, careless. "Zayn came to my cabin and was met with a bottle of wine."

Harry almost laughed, but bit his lip. "He's drunk?" He could almost imagine a bastard like him drunk off his right mind. How he wished he could see that.

"No he didn't drink any. I hit him over the head with the bottle."

Harry now couldn't help himself, he smiled. The rich urge to capture Louis smirking lips on his was great. His fingers craved to hold him close. And then he grew somber.

Inhaling, shaking his head slightly - to rid of those thoughts - Harry asked, "Are you going to try and stop me?"

"No." Louis said. "I promised to grant you your freedom. I want to keep it."

"Then you should get off the ship. I plan to sail it immediately, before my escape is discovered."

Harry noticed Louis' shoulders tensing.

The feathered hair boy got nearer, the pirate could feel his warm breath. "Don't go."

"I have no choice, Louis. They'll hang me otherwise."

"Not necessarily! Generally, they only hang the captain."

Harry glanced down at his feet. "Not anymore. They're making examples of all pirates wrongdoing. I'd rather die with a sword in my hand."

The reality was incomprehensible to Louis. "I'll speak on your behalf. Please."

Harry couldn't help himself. He reached out and touched Louis cheek gently. "And what would you say." He spoke lowly.

"That you're not a pirate at heart." Louis itched to laced their fingers together, feeling the smooth heat of the pirates hands. Feel the familiar traces.

Slowly, he skimmed his thumb over Louis lips. "Youre wrong. I _am_ a pirate. I'll never be anything else. I love this life more than anything. The only thing I lacked was a ship to call my own." The defeated expression in Louis eyes was hurtful enough to make his heart go sore. "And now I have it."

"Captain?"

He abruptly dropped his hands and clenched them to his side. "Yes, Niall?"

"What are ya orders?"

Harry cleared his throat, and swallowed his ache. "Prepare to set sail at once."

"What about him?"

"Captain Tomlinson will be returning to his _Bravery_." Without another word, Harry took his hand and led Louis to where he had set up the plank for Niall. "It's sturdy enough. You can hurry across it."

Louis lent in, glaring. "Just like that? Not even the courtesy of a goodbye?"

"I've never been the one for goodbyes." Perhaps he never had anyone to say goodbye to before, or ever.

"I'm giving you a ship," Louis pointed out, tone bitter and wounded.

Harry grinned. "No. Im _taking_ it."

The anger flushed out of him. This last moment should not bear any of those feelings. "In either case, I should get something in return. It's the pirate way." Louis reached out eagerly, placed his hands on either side of his face, leaned in, and kissed Harry.

It was the sweetest of kisses. It spoke volumes. It had the memories made, memories shared, and things between them that could never be ... but would never be forgotten. They both felt the last pleasurable shiver, exchanging sighs of content.

Louis leaned back and smiled. "A fair trade, pirate."

It seemed like an eternity had passed since Harry had spoken similar words to him in the hold of the ship. At that time, he thought he wouldn't have seen Louis again. The precious soul that captured his wretched heart. Only, this time, across any doubt, he would never see him. Harry swallowed hard, surprised how unappealing the notion was. But he couldn't stray from his set course.

"A fair trade, Louis."

Louis eyes glossed, eyelashes damp. Harry wanted to pull him in, wanted to keep him there, aboard his ship. Instead, he helped him steady and watched him climb onto the planking. Watched as Louis scurried across it.

A gentleman would look away. But he has proven he was no gentlemen.

When Louis was safely on the deck of the other ship, Harry pulled back the planking.

"Weigh anchor and make for the high seas, Niall."

"Aye, captain. Come along, step lively mateys!"

The sails were unfurled. Harry heard them obtaining the wind. He heard the rough grinds of the anchor being pulled to hoist.

It was harder than he had expected it to be to turn his back and head to the helm, but he did. The _One Direction_ was his now.

As it sailed past the _Bravery,_ Harry glanced to see Louis still standing in the deck. He was more brave than Harry realized, in ways he had not anticipated.

But not even for him would he risk a hanging.

* * *

Louis watched the ship slip through the waters like a ghost. Only when he could no longer see it's captain did he turn and make his way to his own cabin.

Opening the door, he stepped accordingly inside. He was greeted with grunting and scraping of a chair across the floorboards, it's occupant obviously fuming. Not that he could blame him. Although, in truth, Louis felt he had gotten what he rightfully deserved. He had taken him by surprise on the _One Direction_. In result, Louis took absolute pleasure taking him by surprise here.

Louis had knocked him out, and with Paul's help he had secured him to the chair.

"Relax, Zayn." Louis pulled his knife from it's hold. He walked around behind him and cut his rope bindings.

Zayn leaped to his feet and snatched the scarf from his mouth. "You let him escape, didn't you?!"

Louis replied, emotionless. "I gave him my word."

While watching Harry leave had hurt immensely more than he had realized possible, Louis was not about to go back on his word.

"He had a reward on his head! And that ship -" Zayn began.

"This ship will become yours once we've completed our task. I gave you my word.You can't expect me to keep it to you and not to Styles."

"You and I had an agreement."

"Arrangement, yes. Agreement, no. And, yes I'm captain of this ship until we regain the treasure and free my father. To that end, we need to speak with Grimmy in order to discover where on this wretched island he's buried the Diana's chest. Let's see if he's awake and agreeable to giving us the information we need."

Louis knew Zayn was furious with him, but his anger would diminish in time.

"He's not going to tell us simply because we demand so." Zayn grumbled as they made their way down the stairs.

"We'll see."

Grimmy was awake, sitting in the corner of the cell. He slowly came to his feet. "Well, I thought ya'd be payin me a visit."

Highly educated? He hardly sounded like it, and while Louis was tempted to tell him he knew all about his acting, he had more pressing matters at hand. If Grimmy wished to act, he will let him.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson. You stole the Diana's chest of treasure from the _Delilah_ more than a year ago. I'm here to reclaim it."

"I take so much plunder. Surely ya don't expect me to remember particulars."

"You burned the ship."

"I burn all ships, darlin."

"I was on-board."

"Ah," He gasped, moving his fingers through the air carelessly. His grin broadened. "Ya wouldn't be the lad who gave Styles that useless trinket he wears on his finger as a reminder of his foolishness, now would ya?"

Louis angled his chin. "I would."

"I marooned him for that stupidity." He grimaced. "He took it rather poorly."

"So now you remember the ship?" Louis asked, tempted to curl his lips from annoyance.

"Aye."

"And the chest?"

"Aye."

"Where did you bury it?" Louis asked, rushing it straight to the point.

Grimmy frowned. "Bury it? How's a pirate to spend treasure if it's buried?"

Louis inadvertently clicked his tongue. He didn't like to show his restlessness but he was on the edge of a knife. He blames himself for quickly acting as such, however Zayn would have been worse. He silently thanked he hadn't opened his mouth since they arrived below.

"Everyone knows you bury your treasure on this island. That you blind men and leave them here to wander and eventually die."

Grimmy upper lip lifted. "Now who told ya that bit of rubbish?" Before Louis could answer the pirate crudely laughed aloud. "The lad did have an active imagination."

Louis cheeks burned, his tone abruptly shifted, boldly stepping closer to the cell door. "I heard you bury your stolen treasure long before I crossed paths with Styles again. They say you have no maps, that the burial locations are in your head from the start."

Grimmy laughed once more. "In my head? Exactly." He twirled his fingers in a circle. "The rumors about me burying my treasures are a bit of misleading facts. People tear up me islands sometimes looking for it. They will never find it where they think it is."

"Elaborate." Louis demanded, trying to keep his restraint.

"Since the great legend of Nick 'Grimmy' Shaw says I bury it, no one thinks to tear my ship apart looking for it."

"You're lying," Louis snarled, gritting his teeth. "You'll tell me where it is or you'll know the taste of the whip."

"No need to threaten me, lad. Ask Harry Styles. He can tell ya feisty lad where it be."

Louis was dumbfounded to speak. His blood that was previously running aflame now ran cold.

Surprisingly, Zayn was bluntly the opposite. Then again, Louis had to admit he was very thankful Zayn did blow up like he did. Even if it wasn't Zayn's primal intention, he was looking out for him.

Secretly, he knew Louis was currently heartbroken, no matter how truly courageous he really was. "Sterling escaped, taking your ship. Are you exposing he knows where the secret compartment you hid your treasure on your ship is?"

"Course he does, was his idea. Helped me construct it, he did." He leered through the space between the bar, watching in amusement as Louis shivered, pale face of utter shock. "But ... I'm thinking he didn't tell you that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos, and feedback worthy comments, tell me how much you enjoyed this one or how you like it! I LOVE your comments! <33 
> 
> Have a good rest of your day lovely people xx


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this BEFORE Christmas but I watched Star Wars and had some requests on Tumblr and got eager to write for those instead, and I had to shift this till now. My apologizes everyone! ^^'
> 
> Okay, this fanfic is almost done, I dont know how many chapters left, but im gonna estimate about 3 more and a smutty epilogue? And finally ill be finished! (and could move on to Larry oneshots!)
> 
> Sorry its very short! I tried my best to do what I can!
> 
> Remember to check my wattpad if you wanna know when Im gonna update next month.
> 
> See you all next year! Have a Happy New Year! :D

Louis stood on deck, staring out into the well mounted darkness of the night. Nothing but the ocean and the bright star filled sky.

The _One Direction_ and its brand new captain had disappeared like the smoke in a strong breeze. He could picture Harry standing at the helm with the wind hearing the sails of his ship, the wind tugging the sleeves of his dark shirt.

_"Youre wrong. I am a pirate. I'll never be anything else.”_

Louis hadn't believed the words Harry had spoken, couldn't decided if they were true coming from his sinned lips. Hadn't wanted them to be deeply true; anything but that.

Louis had always thought Grimmy was a ruthless monster. But, Harry was just far more ruthless, more treacherous. He couldn't think of enough words to describe his despicable hatred for him. He stole from those he knew. Worse … he stole knowing what the cost would be to him.

How could he be so naive? This was personally humiliating.

“Do you want to have the men make sail?” Zayn said quietly from behind him. His footsteps quiet. Only, Louis knew when his presences was around. He didn't know if he even needed Zayn right now. What more could he do for him? He's done enough. Everyone has done enough to him already.

“Which direction?” Louis asked with delay.

“You know him, Louis.” Zayn muttered, softly, as if he was trying to deal with a fragile, breaking doll. He didn't like to submerge himself like that, but it was close. “Where would he be heading?”

“Where he won't be found.” He knew that to be accurate. There's nothing more he can possibly do. Harry and his affair was over and done.

“If it ease whatever you're feeling, I think this was his plan all along.” Louis eyes grew when Zayn placed his protective, warm hand on Louis quivering shoulders. “You'd commented how easily we had captured him. And that blond bastard -”

“Niall.” Louis said casually.

“He's gone as well.”

Louis nodded, sighed, swiped at an irritating tear. He was trying to hold them back, but they were stinging horribly, slowly escaping, rolling down his cheek one by one. Deliberately, he let them fall. It was pathetic, although it helped. Not for long, he felt guilty for even loving.

“Surely, Grimmy can help us find them,” Zayn encouraged, his grip tightening once he saw Louis’ glassy eyes.

Louis heard that consolation in his tone. Notably, he was grateful for his optimism toward him, especially in this state.

“Well make plans tomorrow,” Louis agreed.

“Very good. And when we find him, leave him to _me_. He’ll tell me where the treasure is hidden.”

Louis shrugged, whispering flatly, “I doubt it.”

“Then we’ll take the ship apart. Plank by plank.”

Louis moderately shook his head. “The first thing he will do is get rid of the treasure himself.”

“Even now, then, he could be on the other side of the island, possibly burying it.”

Louis inhaled stale air, throat shaking from the aftermath of the wild emotions. “He will get _far away_ from us as quickly as he relativity can.”

Zayn cleared his throat. “I'm … sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my letter of marque. I would plan to use it if we were ever boarded and in danger of being arrested.”

Louis flinched, he became sentimental once more. He couldn't believe how far they traveled when looking back to the start, how close they were, until now. “I forged one only because I didn't think you or a crew would follow me without one. I feel as though I'm no better than a pirate! Lying to my fellow crew, doing whatever is necessary to gain what I want,”

Zayn swiftly turned Louis’ crumbling figure toward his, wiping away his seldom tears. Zayn didn't relate to his troubles, but he felt great sympathy for a precious person, friend like Louis. “You're _nothing_ like a pirate.”

They could debate all night long about that. But, Louis wasn't in the highest of moods. He needed time alone, and he knew the only way to acquire it was to give Zayn something of importance to occupy him. “I’ve, um, changed my mind. Go ahead and have the men unfold the mainsail. I'm ready to put some distance between us and that wretched island.”

Zayn lips curled into an excited smirk, Louis nearly smiled too, but his energy had dwindled. Tonight was overwhelming to say the least. “That's the daring lad I know, Louis. When we find Styles, he will grieve the day he ever crossed paths with us!”

Leaving Louis side, Zayn began shouting orders. The men jumped to their feets to obey. It wasn't long before Louis heard the wind slapping at the sails, felt the pushing breeze rushing past as they headed out into deeper waters.

Louis would find Harry Styles. No matter how long it took. No matter how much it cost to him personally. And this time, Louis would show him no mercy.

Harry had done more than steal the treasure. He stole his heart.

\----

The treasure was nestled exactly where Harry had known it to be: behind a false wall. A hollowed out space, hidden behind shelves where Grimmy kept his books. For all the gloating, his embracing of the primal pirate life, he loved reading. Once Grimmy told Harry that he considered his books the most valuable treasure, belittling the real treasure itself. But, he needed those treasures to purchase his precious books.

Harry had never understood his wonky philosophy.

Gold, silver, jewels, they offered a man devoted security for the rest of their lives. If his mother had possessed no more than a handful, she would have never been forced to give him up, detach him from her life for good. She would have had the means to finally feed him, provide for him. He would definitely would have lived a very different life.

Would it have been a life he had fully embraced? Would he have known where the stars in the sky fell to earth? Would he have known laughter so lyrical and rich that the memory of it made him smile?

If he had never been on the sea, he would never have met Louis Tomlinson.

Harry stood at Grimmys desk, looking at the Diana's chest. It was smaller than he last remembered.

He skimmed his fingers over the top of the chest. Engraved in copper was the royal coat of arms. This chest had been entrusted to the care of Louis father. It was the chest he was looking for. And, inside was the treasure he was inclined to sacrifice just about everything for.

While he'd known only a few true people in his life, he had known many men and women, but no one of them had Louis’ boldness, motivation, and willingness to do what was needed to conclude his main goal. Louis almost succeeded.

His failure had come from trusting him.

Harry shrugged off the tingling guilt that continued to prick his conscience. Louis was the one who had given his word that he wouldn't attempt to escape. He was a pirate. Louis had simply kept forgetting of the fact, that Harry was not honorable.

Although, he couldnt deny that he had done all in his power to forget Louis. He charmed him, with deliberation, knowing that he would fall for him.

What he did not expect from himself was to fall for Louis.

He didn't like the way he felt whenever he thought of Louis. Ashamed, as though he had done something honestly corruptible. Harry had done what any self respecting pirate would do. He sought out the treasure, and he had taken it.

Harry had done it without any loss of life. Louis should be grateful for that kindness. The treasure was the award.

He loosened the latch on the chest. Grimmy had long ago broken the lock and looked inside. Slowly, Harry lifted the lid and peered in.

A slow smile spread across his face. He dipped his hands as though slipping them into the water of the cover to capture starfish. He lifted his hands, his palms covered with glimmering gold coins. They slipped through his fingers, satisfied clinking as they hit the coins inside.

Harry grabbed the bottle of rum waiting for him at he corner of the desk. He brought the half empty bottle to his lips and gulped. It dulled the ache in his heart, and ache he didn't fully understand.

He happily dropped into the chair and drank until the bottle was empty now. Then, he tossed it to the opposite end of the wall, hearing it hit and shatter.That was fucking stupid. Now if he tried to go to bed, he would likely cut his feet in his mild state.

After, he would like to go to the deck, admire the stars - but they reminded him of Louis. He wanted _no_ reminders.

Heaving forward, he shifted his fingers through the coins once more.

So much coins holding, waiting to make someone fiercely wealthy.

At long last, he had it all: the ship, the treasure, and a faithful crew to follow him.

Twisting the ring on his little finger, he wondered why he felt as though he gained absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, kudo, all that jazz, it really means alot!
> 
> And to everyone who has stuck with silly ol me over the course of this fic till now, gosh darn I seriously LOVE you guys! You know who you are! ;) <33 Just.. THANK YOU, you guys are the ones who keep me going! xx


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me ... 7 months to update ^^'

The wind filled the sails and the ship cut clearly through the water. Louis felt the current rush of excitement burning brightly through his veins. 

That morning he had ordered the crew to dump anything that they could do entirely without overboard. A lighter ship could move more hastily, and right now speed was of the udder essence, down to the clattering seconds.

At dawn, he had stood on the quarter-deck looking through the spyglass when he caught sight of a ship on the distant horizon. It had to be the _ One Direction _ .

The feathered hair boy knew Harry had known that they would soon learn of the betrayal. And if Harry foolishly learned anything from Louis during their more … intimate relations, he would have recollected that Louis would be a diligent person in his pursuit of him. Louis wouldn't let him escape that easily.

At this time, he wouldn't needlessly succumb to his charms. He will take the pirate to New Providence. Harry would spend the journey in the hold, tightly shackled. Locked in that infamous cell.

Perhaps Louis would even let Zayn have the satisfaction of starting Harry's day with the taste of the whip. Maybe Louis would wield the last himself.

Several times since they had departed, Louis has looked back at the island,  but if it had to come to cover it with growing mist,  it was for the best. He didn't want to remember what he considered Paradise.

“Harry won't surrender easily,”  Zayn said speculatively beside Louis.

“It might not even be him,” He said,  surprised to discover that possibility gave him a sense of relief.  For all the harsh thoughts he harboured towards Harry, a quite bothersome and reticent part of him didn't want to exact such revenge. “It could be another ship.”

“You say that as though you're hoping it will be.”

Louis glanced over at Zayn. “So many other crewmen are still recovering from last night. They're not up for another so soon.”

“It's personal now, Louis. They're up to it I assure you.”

Louis heard the bitterness in his voice. Not that he’d blame him. Harry had deceived them all.

“I don't want him killed,”  Louis said in pure honesty.

“We may not have a choice.”

Louis closed his eyes to readily breath; give his heart a change to steady. “ Zayn -”

“I'll not risk my life or that of my crew to keep him alive,” He sighed deeply. “Neither will I kill him if it's not necessary.”

“Maybe we can negotiate, convince him to return the Diana chest.”

He scoffed. “If he was going to give it to you, he would have given it to you  _ before _ he set sail.”

Louis couldn't deny the truth of his acid words. Harry had known the treasure was aboard the ship, and he said not a word to him. He suspected Harry wanted the treasure more than the ship.

“The ship is turning, captain”  The look up called from above.

Louie lifted the spyglass to his eye again. “It's turning this way.”

“He must think meeting us head-on will give him an advantage.”

Louis peered harder through a spyglass. “It's not the  _ One Direction _ . The figure is wrong.” Louis watched as the ship colors were raised. Beside him, Zayn grunted.

“Black Flag.” He muttered. “Not Grimmys red.  And what is that symbol? A pirate and …  what is it?”

“Death,”  Louis said bleakley. His stomach dropped to his toes as he lowered his spyglass. “It's Liam Payne.”

“Blast! We can try to out sail  them,”  Zayn said, his voice scratchy.

Louis watched the speed with which the  _ Marauders _ moved over the sea. “ I think we need to prepare for battle.”

“If we surrender, he might show mercy”

Louis sighed, nodding to his friend, “Styles told me the man is the most fearsome pirate of all the Seas.” 

Zayn glared. “He also told you that Grimmy buried his treasure.”

“He had no reason to lie about this pirate,” Louis told him. His hands were shaking, and he put them out of Zayn's view, behind his back. Harry would had no such reason to lie about another pirate, a more violent and merciless one at that. “And we're wasting time!”

“You're quite right. If we capture him, he will make quite the price to deliver to the governor.”

“Payne will kill. He needs to be in conviction.” Louis said.

Zayn nodded, before turning around and shouting, “All hands! Prepare for battle!”

There was a scurrying  about the ship, the likes of which Louis’ never seen.

“They won't want to destroy the ship.” Zayn said. “If they fire volleys, it'll just be to unsettle us.  They'll do all they can to board us. We must prepare for close combat.”

Zayn pulled Louis near. He could see the concern, worry, and outright fear in his eyes.

“You would be safer in the hold,” He suggested quietly.

Louis quickly shook his head. “My place is here with the crew.”

“Louis, It's different to ward off against a man who has no plans but to kill you.”

“I will  _ not _ hide,” Louis insisted.

“Then the least you can do is be prepared."

Louis nodded vigorously and darted across the deck. He bolted up the steps to the quarterdeck, descending the short hallway, and into his cabin. He changed into ratty breeches and a loose, flowing black shirt to accompany with it. His heart raced, but his determination and strength raced wildly so. 

Swiftly, he angled a belt across his chest and slipped into it two small pistols, ready to be fired at any crucial moment of violence and self defense. Around his waist, he tightened another leather belt that held his cutlass and a knife.

Louis took a deep breath, trying to remember everything Harry taught him. His grip tightened on his head of the cutlass with recollection. He can do this. He could fight to the death of he had if had to.

He heard a piercing bang in the hallway. Bloody hell - were they here already?!

With his sword now drawn, he crossed the cabin and swung it open, only to find his way barred by stacked and heavy with wooden crates.

“Apologizes, Lou!” Zayn called out remorsefully. “It's for your protection!”

“You … ZAYN! LET ME OUT! COME BACK!” 

“I will. When we’re -” 

A ferocious explosion sounded. The ship rapidly shook. Louis ungracefully was thrown to the ground. Louis balled his fists and growled, abusing the wood beneath him. He was trapped

Another explosion echoed. His heart ached when he heard wood splinter and creek.

“No, no! Please no!” He wearily scrambled to his feet. He began to try and shove the ridiculous amount of bloody crates. They were far too heavy, he silently pondered how Zayn even had the time to place these.

Why hadn't the men tossed them overboard?

_ Boom _ !  _ Boom _ !  _ Boom _ !

The ship heaved. Louis could hear men yelling and screaming. He could hear swords clashing and colliding with intense fierceness. The pirates were here.

If he couldn't move the blasted crates, he could dismantle them. He pried the cutlass between the slats and worked it free. Then another. Soon enough, Louis could see what was in the crate now. Straw and ….

Bottles of  _ rum _ .

Louis cursed the men for holding on to their previous liquor. He dare not toss the bottles out nevertheless, he wasn't about to foolishly break them and have to deal with the sharp glass. But, he did begin to work quickly to empty the crate, to lighten them and could finally heave them out of his blockade.

When he had the contents scattered on the floor, he began to move the crate to the side, inch by torturous inch. Gratefully, Louis created a wide enough crevice, he hurried to the table, grabbed the chair, then into the crate and wiggled through the narrow opening. He dropped through the other side and raced toward the door.

A burly man barged through. He swung low. Louis met his cutlass high, crouched and twisted his knife deeply into his side. He crumpled to the ground. He darted past and out to the quarterdeck, where he heard the most commotion. The morning was misty, the fog that had been surrounding the island had caught up with them. Madness and mayhem ensued.

From out of nowhere, another man seemed to appear. Louis deflected each dodge and thrust, forcing him back, until he was able to shove him off over and down the quarterdeck with the push of his stern foot. The man landed hard on the main deck.

Louis hurried down the steps, avoiding blows aimed at him. He rapidly yet skillfully crouched, shifting from side to side, remembering everything Harry had taught him about fighting when aboard a ship. Like this very moment; Harry was open to lesson him. Louis shook the thought of him out for now. He didn't need an emotional compromise.

Rounding the corner, he nearly rammed into a tall, built man dressed as though he would be in a drawing room, not aboard a ship.

“Oh. What do we have here?” He asked lowly.

With his cutlass, Louis swung at him with all of his force put into it. The man's sword met his and he laughed.

“Feisty bastard.”

It occurred now to Louis why Zayn wanted him to desperately abandon the deck.

Backing up, Louis struck once more. The pirate grinned widely as steel met steel. Then, he began to swing hard and fast. Louis ducked and trusted. Sadly, it alarmed him that he was no match against this ruthless man.

Each time Louis moved out of his way, he followed quickly with eager swings with his sword. Louis knew he was forcing him to become cornered, he was doomed if this pirate succeeded, although there seemed to be nowhere else for Louis to go now except backwards.

Then, his hips hit the railing. The pirates sword struck Louis with force that his hand nearly went numb. Louis cutlass clattered to the floor.

“Surrender,” The man ordered with a wild grin.

Louis angled his chin boldly. “Never. I will never surrender.”

“Shame. Pity.” His expression turned hard and cruel. All of this pathetic teasing has reached its limit. He readied himself for his last swing with such force, Louis knew that single blow would kill him.

_ Clash _ !

Suddenly, a cutlass was before his speculating eyes, preventing the pirate from striking him.

Zayn?

Louis shifted his gaze to the side.

“You seem to be in a spot of bother right now,” Harry inquired.

“Oops.” Louis whispered. 

Then, falling forward as the ship heaved at another explosion, Louis lost his balance and clutched at Harry's arm.

“You've never called me  _ that _ before. But, Hi.” He said with a grunt as he shoved the attackers sword away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone whos been here since the start, which was 3 years damn ... youre AWESOME!
> 
> Ill update the next one more quickly. 
> 
> Please kudo and comment!!! ;))) xx


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I havent update since June!! O___O 
> 
> Well, I dont know when Im gonna update again, bc I didnt attend college this fall semester due to being diagnosed with Anxiety and Depression. But, I wanted to get better little by little and do things that relax me and not stress me out. So, who knows! I could update at anytime :) 
> 
> Thank you also for 9000 hits and 500 kudos!! It means alot! <333
> 
> Enjoy and I'll see you soon! xx

“Harry Styles,” The grinning pirate said slowly as though he were comprehending with the revelation. “I’d heard you were long dead, lad.”

“Huh. You heard wrong, Payne.”

Louis suddenly felt his legs go unexpectedly weak. This whole time, he was fighting against the notorious and deadly Liam Payne. And, if there was any chance of getting out of these events of today, he will be alive to tell the tale!

Of course, not yet, the day of this battle is still upon them. Payne swung his sharp cutlass at Harry. The vibration clanged loudly and echoed throughout the ship. Louis ducked low, retrieving his sword, and came back up with a full swing.

Together, Louis and Harry were able to put Liam Payne on the bridge of defensive. He was skilled, fighting so, warding off each of their own individual thrusts.

“What of Grimmy?” Payne asked as they continued to attack without a rest of breath.

“In the brig,” Harry responded as though he was talking to an old friend, smiling as he thrusted with strength.

“So, this ship is a pirate hunter?”

“It's captain, yes. Horrible planning on your part for attack him. The only great thing in value is the rum.”

“I don't drink,” Louis scowled.

“I've heard, which give you no reason to stay.”

A spark of energy passed between them. “On the contrary, I love a good fight.”

Payne grinned unnaturally wide that Louis thought his jaw would unwind. When he stepped back, the two other pirate stepped in front of him. And, it was no long Louis and Harry working together on a one man fight; now, desperately each of them fighting against their own powerful opponent.

Louis knew it wasn't fair, but then Harry taught him that pirates didn't fight fair whatsoever. With his left hand, Louis smiled, and eyes focus as he drew out a pistol and perfectly fired with determination. The man in front of him rapidly collapsed to the deck, groaning in unbelievable pain.

Then, he pulled out his other pistol and took down the pirates fighting against Harry. They both swung around in exasperation, searching for Robert. He was nowhere in sight.

“Pity you didn't use the pistols when Payne was fighting us,” Harry smirked, planting a small kiss on Louis cheek. Louis blantly pulled away far enough that the pirates lips wouldn't burn sweetly on his skin.

In an honest tone he confessed, “I forgot about them.” It was bloody miracle that he even recalled he had the pistol at all. His mind was in complete concentration with the fight. It was such a wonder he could even think at all. Louis eyes furrowed, his tone of voice now cold and distant. “You're not forgiven that easily, Styles. Why the hell are you here?”

Harry sighed lowly, watching as his Louis penetrated a cold stare into his eyes. His heart ached with regret of his previous actions. But, had already been done; nothing he can do to allow any take backs. “We were following you, in the fog. Didn't I warn you about Payne?”

Louis eyes widened, “You were behind us?”

“Aye,” He nodded, “We pulled up along side you to offer assistance.”

It was only then did Louis notice the obvious _One Direction_ was wedged between two mighty pirate ships.

“Why?” He spat, turning to the curly haired pirate. “Why do you care? I _know_ the treasure is fully well aboard your ship. I know you knew it the entire time. Why -”

Before Louis could complete another of his enraged emotions of a thousand questions, someone charged at him. Harry met the combat, sword flashing. He quickly dispensed with the fellow tyrant.

The ship suddenly listed to the the side harshly. Louis was saved from slipping when Harry caught his arm. Although, Louis would never admit that it felt nice to have Harry's touch on him. He bit his cheek to rid him of that thought.

“Your ship is badly damaged. It took cannon fire to the hull.”

Louis heard a noise that sounded as though as a tree fiercely fell in a forest.

“You must get aboard the _One Direction_ , before it's too late, darling.” He ordered. Harry was a total imbecile to realize Louis was frustrated with his actions; _everything_ was his fault. He never wished to abandon Louis. Louis was in front of him now. He missed him. He didn't want to lose him again. He was the only person in his entire existence that made him feel the way he did, his heart had to return to its home. To his star.

Angling his chin, Louis stated. “Not without my crew.”

Harry absentmindedly placed his palm on Louis burning cheek. “You are sorely testing my patience,” He said.

Louis stepped away, furious. “I didn't ask you to come to my rescue.”

An expression Louis couldn't identify crossed over Harry’s face.

“Give the order to abandon ship,” He commanded.

Louis shook his head. “It can't be that badly -”

Violently, the ship shuddered. This time Louis did lose his full footing and slammed to the deck. It was going down. The _Bravery’s_ story was ending here.

“Abandon ship! Immediately!” Louis yelled at the top of his lungs, scrambling to his feet.

Harry grabbed a passing seaman. “Spread the word: Get aboard the _One Direction_ as quickly as possible!” Harry turned around, his head spinning. He extended his hand to Louis, his eyes desperate. “Let's go.”

“No. I’m the captain. I don't leave the ship until _every_ crewman is safely off.”

Harrys eyes focused on Louis. “This isn't the bloody British Navy! There's no one to hold you accountable!”

“There's me,” Louis said quietly. His cold stare followed Harry's emotional ones. “But, a pirate wouldn't understand that.”

Before Harry could respond, Louis turned, searching for his men, ordering them to abandon ship. It seemed Liam Payne was giving the same ordered from the safety of his own ship, because the fighting had ceased and men were scrambling to get aboard the two ships bumping against the _Bravery_.

Louis hurried over the deck, helping the wounded get to the railing so they could get safety on the _One Direction,_ moored alongside their sinking ship. Louis saw Harry doing the same thing.

Louis swung around. The crew of the _Marauders_ had cut their moorings. The ship was drifting away ceaselessly. He had managed to survive a second encounter with Liam Payne.

Louis jerked around. “Styles! Grimmy is in the brig!”

“I'll get him,” He disappeared into the hold.

Louis was surprised by how swiftly the men were able to get off the ship. Soon, he was the only one standing on the deck. Waiting. Waiting, for Harry. He wasn't a member of Louis’ crew. Louis supposed he had no obligation to wait for him any longer.

The ship groaned with fierceness and sounded as though it was being split into two.

“Cut the moorings!” Someone yelled from the other ship.

“Louis! Get over here!” It was Zayn, yelling for her from the _One Direction_.

But, he couldn't leave. Not yet, not without Harry. Then, he watched in horror as the other ship began to float away. His own ship moaning.

Harry appeared out of the hatch. “Grimmys gone.”

Louis burned the want to wrap his arms around Harry. “Was there anyone else?”

“No one else alive.”

The ship leaned to the side. Louis grabbed the railing. They could jump into the water and be fished out, but Louis remembered the captain's words when the _Deliliah_ sank. A ship's sinking could very well carry them to the inky blackness of the sea.

“Climb up on the railing, Louis!” Harry shouted.

Holding onto the rigging, Louis did as he ordered. He hacked at the rope attached to the top of the mast. When it was loose, he raced across the desk, leaped onto the railing and Harry snaked an arm around him as the ship dropped beneath them.

With a gasp, Louis clung to Harry as they swung over the water, across the rift separating the ships.

Harry released his hold on the rigging, turning his body so when they hit the deck, Louis landed on top of him, cushioned slightly at the impact.

Safe, they were safe.

Scurrying to his feet, Louis rushed to the railing in time to see the _Bravery_ swallowed by the sea. Only its mast remained visible, and he knew it too, would be soon long gone.

Looking past it, Louis could see the _Marauders_. Standing among the men on its deck were Liam Payne and Grimmy, side by side as though they were old friends.

“Harry Styles!” Grimmy called out. “We’ll meet again, matey. I promise yet!”

“I look forward to it, Grimmy!” Harry shouted.

Grimmy’s deep laughter could be heard echoing between ships.

“Unfurl the sails, men!” Harry yelled. “We need to put sea between us and the _Marauders_. Set heading for north by nor’east.”

“Aye, Aye, Captain!” Someone piped.

Lous turned. It was only then that he noticed her men at the center of the deck, on their knees, not a single weapon among them. Louis spun back around, “What is the meaning of this, Styles?”

“My ship, my rules.” He explained.

Louis watched as he walked toward the men, stopping directly in front of Zayn.

“On your feet, Malik.”

Zayn stood, resistance in his defiant eyes.

Harry smiled, “They say fifty lashes will kill a man. So, Ill spare you the last one.”

“Don't bother with such kindness. I can take fifty easily.” Zayn raised his chin.

“In truth, I doubt you can take five. Mr. Leo,”

“Aye, captain.” A large chuck of a men stepped forward on command.

“Escort Mr. Malik to the brig.”

“Aye, captain,” He put his beefy hands on Zayn’s arms. “Let's go, matey.”

“If it's the last thing I do, I _will_ see you hanged, Styles!” Zayn vowed.

Harry turned his back on him, and Leo led Zayn far away. Louis had thought he’d protest, but he no doubt realized he was at a disadvantage aboard a pirate ship. His struggles would be fruitless, his efforts all wasted.

“Mr. Horan,” Harry called out.  
  


“Aye, captin.” The blond stepped forward.

“You have our articles?”

“Aye, captain.” From inside his shirt, he pulled out a rolled parchment.

“Ladies,” Harry teased, but still had a form of professionalism within his voice. He turned and bowed toward Louis. “And, Gentlemans. You are aboard a pirate ship. We have articles that we follow here. You are obliged to either sign them or spend the remainder of the voyage in the brig along with Mr. Malik where you’ll no doubt perish from listening to his long winded rants about the evils of piracy.”

A few men of the men chuckled.

“Mr. Horan, read the articles.”

“Aye, captain.” He took the scroll and unfurled it. “Number one. If any man defraud the company of a single bit of loot, marooning will be punishment. Number two. Men are obliged to keep pistols and cutlasses clean and fit for service. Number three. To desert the ship or quarters in battle will be punished by death or marooning. Number four. No striking of a fellow mate onboard ship. All quarrels are to take place on shore. Number five. Each man will receive an equal share of the prize.” He nodded. “There ye have it, gents.”

There was mumbling among the men.

“For those of you who are squeamish about pirating, rest assured we have no plans to seize any vessels before we reach our destination.” Harry confirmed. “Once there, you may disembark and go on your merry way. Until then, you are either with us or in the brig.”

Louis watched as, one by one, his men came forward and signed the articles, effectively identifying themselves as pirates.

“What will it be, Louis?” Harry said quietly beside him. He didn't hear him approach.

“You're asking me to be a pirate.”

“Im asking you to honor the rules of this ship.” He said.

“And if I don't sign, you’ll put me in the brig.”

“Not if you give me your word that you won't mutiny.”

Louis jerked his head around and stared at him. “You trust my word?”

“I do.”

Louis nodded slowly, “Then you have it. I’ll not invoke mutiny.”

“Then the captain's cabin will be readied for you.”

He turned and Louis gripped his arm. “Please, don't take a cat to Zayn.”

“Do you love him?” Harry asked, monotone.

“He’s my friend. He’s been a good quartermaster. Please, don't bloody his back.”

“What do you take me for? A barbarian?” He touched Louis cheek confidently, and sweetly. “I never had any intentions of lashing him. But, neither do I want him sleeping soundly.”

“I doubt any of us will sleep soundly until we're off this ship. Which port are you taking us to?” He took Harry's hand a squeezed it, and let go.

“New Providence.”

Louis felt his heart hammer against his aching ribs. “They’ll hang you there.”

“Probably, but we have the Diana’s chest with gold coins to deliver.”

Louis gasped as realization and warmth flooded his veins. “You were bringing the treasure … back to me.”

“Don't say that as though I’m a hero. It simply wasn't as much as I’d remembered. It's hardly worth the bother.”

And, yet he _had_ bothered.

“Thank you.”

“Words are hardly a fair trade. I want tonight, Louis, and every moment that remains before we reach New Providence.”

Louis eyes watered, a solemn smile twitched his lips. “You shall have it.”


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HelllooOOoo!! This has been, an amazing ride, this adaption was incredible to make! <3 Theres so much I wanna say and thank - just ... thank you all so much for reading this, from the bottom of my heart! This means so much to me and you guys kept me going so I can finish this right! ^^
> 
> This my fans, is the last chapter.
> 
> The next part with be the Epilogue and then that wraps this story up!
> 
> Again, Thank you all for supporting me, leaving kudos, commenting, and bookmarking this. Youve all made me so happy :')
> 
> And spread this story around guys! Im almost to 10k views 8D

Most of the crew belowdecks, orders of their captain. The only one about above were the lookout in the crow's nest and the helmsmen steering the ship through the salt wind and dark waters.

In the captain's cabin, Louis had found a blue shirt, it felt soft to the very touch. Silk. He didn't know how it had come to to be on this ship, it likely was from somewhere in China. But, he was grateful that for tonight he didn't have to wear any of these rags, they harbored too many memories of the last few hours.

He also had taken a nice, warm bath. As had Harry earlier. Louis could tell because his hair was still damp from the ends, finely oppressing the water to show its curly spring; when he came to his cabin and escorted Louis back to his quarterdeck.

Harry had placed a barrel of rum there and covered it was a sailcloth. A lantern in the center to provide refine lighting. He brought chairs from his quarters so that they might dine by the glowing starlight. The night was was thoroughly luminous.

The cook had prepared some sort of bird. Where he had gotten it, Louis hadn't had a clue to that. Maybe Grimmy's island? However, it was delicious. Now, Louis and Harry were sharing a slice of cake that tasted similar to rum, a great deal in fact; it made Louis question it.

“Do pirates put rum in everything?” He asked, a playful smirk itching at the corner of his lips. Harry winked happily. 

“Whenever possible, sweetcheeks.”

Louis heard the waves and the wonderful breeze that hit their hot skin. Louis gently breathed in the salt air and was humming quietly to himself, Harry observed him carefully, his affectionate eyes crinkling. Louis’ eyes fluttered, “I've never eaten dinner outside.”

“If you wanted my preference,” Harry said. “I would never go belowdecks.”

Louis placed his elbow on the barrel and plopped his chin easily onto his warm palm. “Why?”

“I like being in the open. I think that's the reason I like the sea so much. There nothing to confine you, nothing to hold you inside.” He stated truthfully, Louis expression replaying in his mind. He knew Louis enjoyed the freedom as well.

“I like being held,” Louis retorted, his skin warming up to the rum.

Harry flicked a pesky finger toward him. “Ah, but being held and confined are different.”

Louis slightly nodded, then looked into Harry's green eyes. “Being in the brig have been torture for you.” He guessed, licking the rest of the taste of the rum cake from his pink lips.

“You left me a lantern. That was a kindness I didn't expect.” Leaning forward, he took Louis soft hand. “Ive since learned that your were always kind.”

Louis scoffed embarrassingly, “A few pirates we met today would disagree otherwise. Especially the two who bit the bullet.” Louis had a small slur, although he didn't want to agree that the rum had somehow affected him, changing his mood to something along the line of cheery and carefree, loosening him up.

Harry laughed. Louis couldn't deny how much he enjoyed the sound of the curly mans laughter. It made his heart skip fondly.

Reaching out, Louis trailed his finger along the scar on Harry's cheek. “It's a dark night, so tell me the details, pirate.”

“Shall I call up the lads out of the hold?” Referring back to Luke and his mates.

Slowly, Louis shook his head, his fringe falling across his large lashes, “No.”

Tonight, it was for them and no one else.

“Very well,” Harry smiled to him. “We were sailing where the Caribbean meets the Atlantic when we saw a merchant ship, with its flying French colors. So we took her,” He rubbed his cheek, mindless. “I was twelve, and it was the first time I boarded an enemy vessel.”

“Wait a moment. If you were twelve and you're twenty one now,” Louis briskly calculated. “It was during the Queen Elizabeth's War. Along with Grimmy, you were a privateer. You served with the queen.” Louis was stunned. How had he not managed to put all of this together sooner. “You never fault with him being a pirate?”

“I never said I didn't find fault with it. I merely stated that I understood it. Now, do you want to hear the rest of the story or not, love?”

“Go on,” Louis urged.

“It was a moonrise night when we attacked. We lowered two boats into the water. At that age, I was small, thin and quick. The men tossed up grappling hooks. I was the first one they sent up the rope. All i could hear was the water lapping at the boat at the furious pounding of my little heart. I made my way up and climbed over the railing. I saw no one. I signaled the all clear. The ship was creaking, it was very eerie. I crept along the deck, and that when the first crewman came out of hiding and attacked.” Harry rubbed his cheek again.

Louis blinked. “Your scar …”

Harry's hand stilled and he looked bewildered as though he hadn't noticed he was touching his cheek once more. He shook his head, “That came much later. We thought we captured everyone. We were walking around the shp, another lad and I were kicking men to make certain they were dead. He grabbed my knife, the other lad screeched, the man turned to him and I leaped between them. The knife slashed across my face”

“You saved the other boy,” Louis said.

Harry shrugged, “Impossible to know. The man might have not tried to harm him, but those bloodlust eyes. The next thing i knew he had a sword poking through the middle of his chest. Grimmy never did take well to the dead coming to life.”

Louis trailed his fingers along his cheek tenderly, then his eyebrows creased.“The lad, was that Niall?”

Harry grinned. “Aye. I've known him long. Grimmy took us both about the same time.”

“You were his protector, yet he betrayed you.”

Harry shrugged. “Odd thing is, I know if I asked, he would die for me.”

Louis studied him for a moment with his blue eyes. “But, you never asked.”

“No, never.”

Louis almost felt a chuckle escape his throat. “You're a complicated man, Harry Styles.” He said softly, watching as Harry's curls blew with the wind.

“Not so complicated.” He stood and drew Louis to his feet.

Louis didn't hesitate to wrap his arms lovingly around his hot neck and rise to his toes. Then, he was kissing Harry. And, Louis realized, no. he wasn't complicated after all.

* * *

Harry lead Louis to his quarters and shut the door behind him. “Your words are starting to slur, love.” He said, hearing Louis giggle and hiccup all the way there, nearly making him drop their lantern. After Harry placed the lantern by the bedside table, Louis threw his arms around the man’s neck again and quickly maneuvered himself so he was straddling Harry’s lap on his bed. Louis chuckled in response as he settled his hips on Harry's thighs.

The pirate smirked and placed his large hands over Louis waist to hold him in place. It was almost outlandish how casual all of this was becoming – with Louis naturally taking his place in Harry’s lap, molding them perfectly in together.

Louis leaned down to brush his moist lips against Harry’s neck. “Harry,” He breathed to him, hot breath hitting his scarred cheek, and the pirate knew what he wanted. The longing in his voice flared his bones and his skin engulfed with shivers. He contently sighed.

He tugged the hem of Louis blue, silk shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants. Louis pulled himself back and sat up straight with his dark eyes on Harry. He used his fingers to further loosen the shirt until it fell undone. Harry gulped when he noticed how glossy Louis eyes were and the red blush that painted his cheeks, Louis bit his lip lightly.

Harry slipped his shaking hand between Louis soft neck, and the collar of his shirt, grasping the man down close enough so he could devour his gorgeous lips. Louis smiled against Harry’s skillful kisses and button down Harry own shirt until he was able to pull it off completely. He discarded the shirt by throwing it behind him, where it landed on the wood floors.

Harry ran his hands all over Louis bare skin, starting from his hips before gliding them over the man’s stomach and firm chest.

Louis hissed pleasurably, “More,” He looked down at Harry's hands against his chest and continued to chew on the corner of his lip. Harry smirked.

Louis covered his mouth with his hand when Harry pinched at the pert skin of his pink nipples. “That’s embarrassing …”

“You don’t look embarrassed,” Harry responded as he rolled the skin between his fingers. “You look like you’re feeling _good_.”

Louis lowered his head in attempt to hide his reactions from the pirate, but that was impossible while they were in this position. Broken moans filled the cabin quickly, Harry can definitely feel himself becoming fully hard. Louis was doing one fine number on him. He really was a witch. Harry lifted Louis heated face and looked into his drunken eyes.

The fringed haired man hesitated was taken off guard as Harry leaned forward and buried his face in his chest. Louis let out a sharp, high gasp when he felt Harry’s burning tongue against his left nipple, followed by his teeth.

“ _Fuck_ -” Louis tried to pull away, but the pirate had his large arms wrapped around his slender body, keeping him properly still. Louis ran his trembling hands into Harry’s unruly hair and held on as the man continued to play with his chest.

Louis continued to pant as he was aroused by Harry’s hot touches. The pirate slipped his hand down to grope at Louis crotch, to which Louis responded with a groan.

Louis shook his head and hurriedly slipped off of the pirates lap. Harry shivered when he felt Louis by his side lean in closer, so his lips were right by his ear. “Harry, can you take me?”

Harrys turned to face Louis and leaned his forehead against his, briskly adjusting to the new position of having his lovely Louis below him. He closed his eyes and let out a gentle breath. “Will you watch the sunrise with me?”

Louis held Harry's face in his hand and kissed the corner of his lips. “Yes.”

Harry eased his way between Louis legs and slipped his arm around his hips to pull him intimately closer. Harry buried his face in the Louis neck, peppering the sweetest of kisses on top Louis sensitive skin. He didn’t waste any time to reach for Louis pants and undo his belt buckle. As he pulled the garment loose, Louis grabbed hold of Harry's beautifully flushed face and planted a firm kiss on his smooth lips. Harry grabbed a hold of Louis pants and pulled them down those ravishing thighs.

Louis scooted his body further down so he could be able to raise his legs, allowing for Harry to slide off his pants entirely. Once he threw the pants over his shoulder, the pirate ran one of his hands up along Louis soft thighs and opened his legs so he could sit between them.

The pirate leaned down and kissed Louis collarbone and his shoulders. He couldn’t put into words how desperately he had wanted Louis this entire time. The heat building up within his body was beginning to consume him entirely and his heart felt like it would burst. Part of him was warning himself to take this slow, however, was that really what Louis wanted?

“Hey, take your clothes off too,” Louis huffed, his pupils dilated, his body hungrily responding to Harry's advances. Harry looked down at himself, half-embarrassed when he remembered he was still wearing only his pants. “I’m almost completely naked and you’re still fully clothed.”

Harry hummed as he brushed his lips over Louis nipple. He slipped his hand higher between Louis legs until he reached his aching crotch. This time, Louis didn’t protest to the gentle kneading of Harry’s hand against his erection.

“I said take off your clothes,” Louis groaned with slight annoyance. He even lightly pushed on Harry's shoulders to try and break his focus. Instead of stopping, the pirate scooted himself back.

“Soon, okay?”

Louis felt his face burn when Harry leaned down to kiss the skin of his inner thighs. “What do you mean?”

Some unknown light caught Harry's green eyes, making them flicker whenever he looked down at Louis. “Just _relax_ , love.”

He knew those words all too well to not know what was coming. But part of Louis mind was still in denial about this whole thing. What if this was a hallucination? What if this was simply a dream from one of his heated episodes in his mind. Was that even possible for him? There's no way anyone could be a genuine and perfect as the man above him.

“ _Ahh!_ ” Embarrassed by his outburst, Louis quickly quieted himself by biting onto Harry's broad shoulder.

Nope, this is definitely real.

There was no mistaking the skill of Harry’s mouth. Even to this day, Louis had not been able to forget the way the man was able to use his lips and his tongue to give the best pleasurable experience that night of Zayn's birthday celebration.

Louis was relieved, but also a bit frightened, to accept that this man really was Harry– and that he really was a gentleman pirate, using his mouth on him in ways that he missed so terribly in the days that they were apart. Louis found it utterly embarrassing of how much he craved Harry Styles, and how he wasn't scared anymore. He absolutely needed this man.

Harry took a moment to pull his mouth away, but didn’t skip out on the opportunity to keep Louis satisfied with his hand.

Louis opened his eyes and released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looked at Harry, filled with so much passion. He wanted to tell him so much, all his thoughts and feelings he felt for this man; all of his strangled emotions he ignored. But, all he could do was physically communicate. Harry luckily caught on and ran his free hand along the outside of Louis thigh. He turned his face into the smaller man's leg and trailed tender kisses along the soft skin. The unexpected gesture made Louis stomach do a wild flip.

When Louis exhaled, just as slow, he released with his breath each of his worries and fears he accumulated up until that very moment.

A kiss was pressed to the tip of Louis straining cock that was pressing hotly against his stomach, causing Louis to twitch involuntarily from the sudden contact. Harry nuzzled Louis cock, letting his tongue make swipes under the glans before taking the tip in his mouth. At this point, Louis gave up on holding back his voice, moans spilling from his lips as Harry made use of his lips around him. Louis could feel his cock pulsing, no doubt letting out a good amount of precum in the pirates mouth.

Harry suckled the tip, tonguing the slit eagerly. Louis carded his hands through Harrys sweaty hair, tensing and scratching at the scalp. Harry continued to bob his head, making sure no part of Louis pretty length went untouched. Louis felt a jolt of pleasure as Harry pressed the tip of his tongue against the sensitive spot beneath his tip. The heat in Louis belly grew into a burning sensation that traveled up into his pulsing cock.

“ _Ngh_ , Harry ...If you don’t stop - I’m gonna…” Louis managed to get out between heating pants. Harry looked up at Louis face, his cock still in his mouth, making a lewd shape in his cheek. Louis unleashed another high moan at the sight as Harry released Louis cock with a wet pop.

“Are you ready, Louis?” Harry asked, one hand pumping delicately around Louis velvety wet cock. Louis couldn’t find the words to reply and wordlessly leaned over in to capture a long, genuine kiss from the pirate.

“Yes.” Louis practically purred as a finger slipped between his cheeks, Harry finding the pucker.

Louis inhaled sharply as Harry's other hand still pumped his cock as a finger circled around the smaller man's entrance. Louis felt tears of frustration prickle at the corners of his eyes when, what felt like years, passed of Harry just circling his fingers around his pucker, barely applying any means of pressure.

Louis drawed out a moan when Harry pressed in a fingertip up to the first knuckle. He pumped in his finger slowly, each thrust a little deeper until the entirety of his finger was enveloped by Louis tight heat. Harry inhaled deeply, his mind foggy with just imagining the tight heat soon to be gripping his own, hard cock.

Louis fingers grasped the sheets as Harry began to work two fingers inside of him, not knowing how long he would last at the leisure pace. He would either go mad or flip Harry on his back and sit on his cock himself. The second option was sounding unbearably tempting when Harry started scissoring Louis open with more purpose. The stretching feeling made Louis feel full, his mind fuzzy with overwhelming pleasure.

It seemed as if Harry sense Louis exciting arousal and started to rapidly thrust his fingers into him, making way for a third finger. When that finger joined in the fray, Louis was beside himself with pleasure. His legs spread wide with heels of his feet digging into the mattress, head thrown back, moaning in time with every thrust as Harry's hand pressed against Louis lush bottom, trying to twist deeper into him.

“Ha - Ha - _Harry_... _ah_!” Louis begged, “I need - _ngh_ …!”

The moment those words were spoken, Harry pulled his fingers out and picked up the bottle of lube he found in Grimmys possessions; he, of course, wont ponder on the fact of where it's been or who it was used between. Harry shedded his pants rapidly and tossed it while earnestly poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand and thoroughly coated his cock. The sensation on his straining length pulled out raspy grunts from the pirate. Once his cock was properly lubricated, he lined his cock up with Louis entrance, the wet, blunt tip cheekily made its presence known by rubbing itself all around the rim.

“ _Please_ ,” was all Harry needed to say before he slowly pressed his cockhead into Louis softened entrance with a long, desperate groan. He waited until Louis reached up and ran his hands up and down Harry's hands that were currently fisting the sheets; the signal that it was appropriate for him to move.

Harrys hips made small circles as he thrusted deeper into Louis, a little bit at a time.

“Louis, _ngh_ … You feel so _good_ ,” Harry whispered as he finally bottomed out, his balls flush against Louis plump bottom. Louis let out a sigh, feeling so very full and satisfied with Harry's full, thick length in him. Fondly, he looked up at Harry's face, taking in the evident adoration.

Harry's face smoothed into unhindered bliss as he pulled out his cock where only the tip was inside Louis, and leisurely back in. Harry used his clean hand to push a lock of Louis brown fringe that tumbled down in front of his glistening face.

Harry continued to thrust, their hips making an alluring slapping noise each time he gingerly rolled his hips back. He looked down at Louis body, haloed by the orange light of the lantern next to them. Harrys abdominals flexed with each thrust, muscles bunching and coiling all the way down to where their bodies joined. He burned that image in his mind.

Harry's eyes idly flickered up to Louis face, taking in the exquisite sight. The satisfaction, reverence, and love all out on the open on his face. Harry's eyes were delightfully fixed on Louis, never wavering from that spot, wanting to take in all of his reactions as they continued to make love.

Because, Harry liked watching Louis face when they were joined together, he noticed that there was something different. At first, Louis eyes were shut, but then there was a slight flicker. Louis then glanced down, where his and Harry's hips were joined. Between the medley of their heavy pants and groans, Harry heard Louis swear.

Harry's eyes no longer stayed trained on Louis face. A tumble of curses burst forth from him as his thrusts started to get more aggressive, pushing almost desperately into Louis.

The usual pattern no longer being followed as his thrusts became faster and more reckless. Louis heard the bed start creaking with the force of Harry's hips slamming into his body. His mouth way slightly agape, the high keening noise reverberated around the room. He couldn’t control the other sounds that followed soon after, pants and cut-off moans spilling from his lips. Louis body was tingling, his body making uncontrollable jerks as he was continually assailed with pleasurable thrill.

Harry continued to hit Louis prostate with precision, making the smaller man come undone. With what Harry could see on Louis expression, he was also close to coming. The soft pants that usually came from Harry were now more like animalistic grunts and curses. His hands were tight on Louis hips possessively, likely to leave sweet bruises in the morning.

Instead of Harry predictably leaning over Louis to hold him tight as he heavily came, the pirate sat up and ran his hand on Louis lower abdomen, jerking him off. Louis keened as pearly cum spurt from his cock, leaving white ribbons all over his torso.

The pulsing feeling of Louis velvety insides clenching around his length as he came was too much for Harry to handle. He let out a broken shout of Louis name as he felt himself tighten and his cock pumped a thick load into Louis.

Harry collapsed on top of him, wrapping his arms around Louis who was still soaking in his post-orgasmic state. Both Louis and Harry felt him letting out small spurts of cum with each twitch of his dick. Harry groaned again while he buried his face into Louis slick neck. They stayed like that for a while until Harry was too sensitive to stay buried inside Louis. His soft cock slid out, followed along with some cum.

In hindsight, Louis realized that, if he was with anyone else, he should have been terrified to make love to them this way. However because it was Harry, he felt nothing but completely safe. Instead, he felt privileged to see someone who had such a tight handle on his self-control let go of himself completely in front of him.

Louis cuddled close to Harry, laying his head on his biceps. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis curvy waist and placed a kiss on top of his messy hair.

“Was it okay?” Harry's uncharacteristically and uncertain voice was muffled by Louis soft waves. “I’m sorry if I was too rough-” The pirate was cut off by Louis scooting up and kissing him hard.

“It was good. Really good,” Louis said with a blush, shuffling down to pillow his head back on Harry's body. “We’ll clean up later,” his statement being punctuated with a yawn, “but first, sleep. Then, we’ll see the sunrise together.”

* * *

With his back against the cabin wall on the quarterdeck, Harry held Louis in his arms, his back to his chest. Harry had set a mound of blankets on the quarterdeck. Louis didn't object when he led him to them.

“I just want to watch the dawn with you.” Harry whispered into Louis ear.

Now, he held Louis, inhaling his scent, knowing what Louis did not fully realize.

The moments they shared before they reached New Providence were all they had left. While their arrival at the port city with the treasure would herald the vindication and release his father, for him it would result in a death sentence. And, Harry was itching to confess his deep love to Louis, yet he kept his lips tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want you to know that in the Epilogue I will be posting a long list of AU's that I can write next and that you guys can pick out! Ill pick whatever is popularly requested and write a Larry AU on it! xx


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What MORE can I say? Im so so soooo glad anyone has stayed with me this far into the story for like 4 years! D8 I wouldnt have guessed this would be the first fic to be completed! And over 10k views? WOW!
> 
> To everyone thats stayed you know who you are, and Im sending all my undying love for you amazing people! <333 *hugs*
> 
> Anyone just now reading this whole story in one sitting, thank you too!!
> 
> Now, onto the finale! :'(((
> 
> (please read the end notes!!!)

“Four ninety-six, four ninety-seven, four ninety-eight -” Governor Winston dropped the last coin into the chest, “Four ninety-nine.”

He glanced up at Louis, Harry, and Zayn. The _One Direction_ was so distinctive, so well known, that they barely spotted the land and spotted horizon of New Providence before two British men of war had to descend on them and escort them back into the harbor.

Louis, Harry, and Zayn had been apprehended and taken to the governor's office, despite their protests spilling from their lips. They stood in front of his desk, having arrived that early morning. Louis had begun to explain about his quest, but it seemed he governor already knew a highly good deal about it, thanks in part to the letter of marque he had been presented by to him by Zayn.

Winston, with his powdered wig sitting perfectly atop of his head, looked at each of them now. “According to the king's letter, there are _five hundred_ pieces of gold in the Diana’s chest.” Louis could tell he was wanting an absurd pause. “Search the pirate.”

One of the rigid, red uniformed guards standing just behind them stepped forward and began to pat Harry's clothing.

“The king's treasure must have been miscounted,” Louis began, eyebrows nearing a frown.

“Here it is,” The soldier moved away from Harry and delivered it carefully to Winston palm.

“Surely you can't fault me with wanting a small souvenir of my adventures?” Harry retorted.

Winston looked disgusted, his mouth twisting. “Lock him up.”

Louis took a strided step forward, “No please. Have mercy. He saved us from Liam Payne.”

“Liam Payne?” Winston asked.

Louis nodded his head, wanting to win over the governor. “Yes, sir.”

He pointed a lazy finger to the feathered hair boy. “You're telling me that you escaped the clutched of the notorious pirate?”

“With Styles’ help.”

Winston looked past him nonetheless. “I didn't overturn my order, soldier. Lock him up and bring Governor Tomlinson back with you.”

Louis started to moved towards Harry, but he held up a hand to stop her. “I'll be alright, love.”

Louis wasn't entirely certain, but what more could he do if the governor was determined not to listen to his full explanation of the events of the voyage? Not wanting to see and be in anymore pain than he already is, Harry was escorted away, Louis turned his back to the man who held every inch of their fates in his own hands. “Is my father all right?”

“You'll see for yourself soon.” He closed the Diana chest back up, the chest closed with a loud echo that insisted on enhancing the silence in the room. “While we're waiting, tell me about these adventures.”

  


Harry sat in his cell brooding. They had taken his boots, belt, everything except his breeches and shirt. He could find nothing with which to pick a lock.

He knew that eventually he would have to be brought before Governor Winston again, to be sentenced.

He knew it wouldn't go well in his favor. If he had any chance at all for leniency, he'd lost it when he pocketed the one gold coin. How was he to know Winston would take the time to count every damn one?

They had released Louis crew, but they were holding the men aboard the ship until Winston made time to meet each man. He would offer them a reprieve in exchange for their word that they would do more pirating. Without Louis knowing, Harry had spoken with his men that morning, long before they neared New Providence. He encouraged them to take the offer without hesitation, for their own beneficial safety.

As for himself, well, he was now the captain. He could head the pronouncements. Captain Harry Styles, youll be hanged by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul.

Except Harry knew he was going down to one place - straight to hell.

 

It was three days before all the arrangements were made, before Governor Winston allowed Louis to visit Harry. He hated seeing Harry locked up in a cell again, but he couldn't help but break into a weary smile at the way he swaggered to the door - as though he was about to be invited to tea.

Harry gave him a cocky grin. “Don't you look lovely.”

Louis felt self conscious in the dark lavender shirt when they had taken virtually everything from him. “One of the governor assistants son was about my size. I was able to borrow it.”

“How is your father?”

“He's lost a decent bit of weight and he looks ill, but his spirits are fairly good. Winston believes that he had nothing to do with the thievery. Hes sending us back up to the port city he was to govern. A man of war is waiting for us in the harbor now.”

“That's good. Pirates seldom attack a British man of war. Too many guns baroda.”

The conversation was tire, meaningless.

Finally, Louis lurched forward, wrapped his hands around the cool bars. They were truly cool. How could they be cold in the tropics?  
“I tried to tell Winston about the good things you did, but he won't believe me. Its because of the forged marque letter. He thinks I can't be trusted. And, of course, Zayn has nothing good to say about you. Im beginning to wish you had taken the whip to him…”

“He will marry you if you'll have him.”

Blue eyes appeared offended at hand. “I won't. He not a bad man, I know that. But, he's not … _you_.”

Reaching through the bars, he touched Louis yearning cheek. Louis turned his face into his rough palm.

“I told you before I'm not much for dancing,” Harry said quietly. “I'd much rather you not see me dancing the devil's dance. I can tell I won't be good at it.”

Louis heart lurched and tears burned his eyes. “Surely you can escape it.”

“No, not this time. We both know that to be true.” Harry captured a tear that ran down Louis cheek. “Don't cry, Louis. Youve given me more joy than I've ever known.”

It felt like his whole world was being ripped away, a world and life he denied for so long until this moment. This pirate gave him those memories, the experiences. He didn't want to let him go. If he had another chance at life, he would want it to be with Harry. Now, it isn't an option to imagine. “It's not enough.”

He gave Louis a sad grin. He couldn't give in to his emotions now. Not while Louis was breaking apart in his palms. He had to hold up his strength for him. “That's how pirates are made. The plunder we take is never enough. We’re never content with what we have. We always want much more.”

More is asking for too much in this world.

“That's not a bad thing.”

“It's time to go, Mister.” The guard called out.

Louis slammed his blue eyes closed. He didn't want this. Everything was screaming for him to stay still, cement his legs to the ground, anything just so he wouldn't leave Harry. These are the last moments together, and he’s crying his heart out.

“I'll always be here, Louis, in every ship you see sailing past. I'll be the wind in your sails.”

Louis squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to contain the outside world from throwing spikes at him. And, couldn't stop the tears from following.

The pirate knew he wasn't making this any easier.

“Go, Louis.”

He opened his eyes, and Harry couldn't bare to keep watching. “I _love_ you, Harry Styles, pirate that your are. Maybe you were right all along, maybe it's because you are a pirate that I love you. But I'll never forget you.”

Louis spun around and dashed out of the room, and down the hallway in the courtyard.

All while his heart was shattering. And, nothing was bound to pick up the sharp pieces.

* * *

“Well, it doesn't look like much yet, but the port city will be something spectacular when we've finished building it,” Louis father said.

As Louis stood on the sandy shore beside him, he couldn't help thinking how glad he was to have him back, and he fought not to think of the cost. While he was praying with his heart, Harry Styles wouldn't pay with his life. Louis still had a difficult time believing he was willing to sacrifice so much for him.

Louis glanced at his father. His pallor was no longer ashen, and he had a more lively step to his step. He was optimistic about his new post as governor, in spite of the fact that it didn't have a proper harbor for docking.

The british man of war that had brought them here had dropped  anchor to shore. The supplies needed to be unloaded, and various preparations were required. Presently, the port city was little more than straw shacks.

“I’m going to name this city Johanna, after your mother.” His father said faintly. Louis’ fingers found their way proudly over the necklace around his neck. “She wanted to come to the Caribbean, but she feared of sailing.” He looked over at Louis, looking distantly while twirling the gold necklace between his fingers. “You don't seem to fear the water as she did.”

Louis laughed, his eyes bright and sentimental. “Surprisingly, I love being on a ship.”

“It’ll be a while when you get on another, expect that. We have much to do here.” He stated. Louis nodded in acknowledgement.

Louis spend most of his days doing what he could to help his father. Carpenters arrived and began to work on the city at an appreciable rate; with the map his father had a hand in carefully detailed himself. The fun was being built was that everything was unnamed. His father gave him the honor of naming the roads. At the present front of the town, it had three intersections at its center. He named them Olivia, Darling, and Styles.

Every morning, he began his day by sitting on top the hill he names Pirates Lookout and gazed toward the blue, infinite horizon, searching for ships so he could pretend that Harry Styles was passing by. It wouldn't be the strangest coping manner he had conjured since arriving here.

This particular morning - far from its usual brisk and clear - was instead rolling in distasteful gray, fog. He was able see the shore and the water that lapped it gingerly, but anywhere beyond most ships would normally drop anchor was in a swirl of mist. He knew there was little point in waiting. It would be some time before the sun would peek out and burn the fog away. Until then, there was no point in staying to see distant ships. Intuition was never favorable on his part. Yet, he was reluctant to go.

Six weeks had passed since they left New Providence. He recovered not a soul of a word regarding Harry’s fate, but he couldn't technically stop himself from believing that he's already fated his jig with the devil. The one concession of Governor Winston had granted him was a promise he would see Harry decently buried in his own grave, rather than displayed as a warning to other pirates for the time to come.

“Land ho!” Echoed toward him.

Then, he saw the prow of a shop, its figurehead a newly carved giant sparrow, coming slowly through the mist. Louis heart hammered deep in his ears.

Even as he lifted his spyglass to his blue eyes, he knew it wasn't Harry. Winston had no doubt given the captured pirate ship to someone else. He was owner of ships.

Louis watched as the _One Direction_ dropped anchor. He heard another splash, the longboat being lowered to the water. Minutes later, it emerged from the fog.

A man stood at the prow as though he was anxious to be on shore. He didn't have the brightest hair, like his father. It was dark, so very dark.

Tears burned his eyes. He shook his head repeatedly. It absolutely could not be. He was seeing a toxic phantom, an illusion. He was seeing what his heart wanted to be true.

He brought the spyglass into focus on the man's face.

It was Harry.

Harry Styles!

With dark hair caught back, his green eyes focused on the shore. The scar across his cheek that, in his eyes, only made him much handsome.

“Harry!”

Louis jumped shakily to his feet and began to race down the hill. He nearly took a tumble a time or two before he made it to solid level ground. He rushed onto the dry sand and continued running.

He had no such thoughts that he wasn't going to stop running. He won't stop running from Harry, his feelings; keeping them a step farther from his life. He had spent too long with that nonsense, he wanted to chase his own path.

He waved madly, “ _Harry_!”

He must have heard him. He looked over for longingly of the direction of Louis voice. “Louis!”

He vaulted out of his boat, landing in water that was up to his knee length. He waded through the surf toward Louis at an angle that brought him to shore just as the second Louis reached him.

Louis flung himself in his arms like a magnetism, feeling the strength fold around him. He was no phantom of the congregation of his  imagination. He was real. So _real_.

“You escaped!” Louis cried, feeling the weight of his chest catching as his throat seized to hiccup from the burning tears in his eyes. Inhaling the sweet of the sea water on his clothes. “I knew you would. I never doubted, not for a second.”

He kissed Harry. His scarred cheek, his nose, his chin, and finally his mouth. That beloved mouth.

When they finally broke apart, the were both breathing thickly. Harry's eyes roamed over Louis face, as though he wanted to memorize every line, every crinkle in his luring eyes, every sunkissed freckle. But, there was no need to. He would have the wholesome opportunity to see it every day from now on.

“I’ll go with you,” Louis quickly assured him. “Ill sign any article you want me to. I'd rather be a pirate than be all alone on this island without you ever again.”

Laughing, Harry lifted Louis off his feet and spun him around. Louis immediately blushed, admiring his strength and his vulnerability in Harry's grip again. “Ah Louis, I'd give you almost anything at all, but I can't offer you the pirating life.”

When Louis was almost dizzy, he stopped spinning. Harry cradled his face between his strong hands. “I renounced my pirating ways.”

Louis stared at him in shock, and immense awe. “P-pardon?”

Harry grinned, happily and proudly. “Aye, it's true.”

“But the ship,” He stroked the crook of Harry's neck. “You have the ship.”

“Aye. A lot of pirates still roam the sea, and Governor Winston is offering a hefty reward for their capture. And who better to catch a pirate, than a former pirate?”  
“You're a pirate hunter now?” His eyes gleamed.

Harry nodded. “I'd rather be a pirate hunter and have you by my side forever, than be a pirate and sail the seas without you for the rest of my life.”

“You'll take me with you?”

“Why do you think I'm here, Louis?”

He hugged Harry securely. “I love you, Harry Styles.”

“I love you too,” He whispered hoarsely. Leaning back, he bore a genuine admiration into Louis eyes. “You're the only treasure I'll ever need.”

Then he was kissing him again. The pirate that had stolen his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Its the End < / 3 Thank again to all who have read this since the beginning or just now are reading this! This was very much fun to do and I learned alot :D This has really been a grateful experience for me <3
> 
>  
> 
> NOW - YOU GUYS CAN DECIDE WHICH FANFICTION TO WRITE NEXT! [https://www.quotev.com/quiz/9264644/My-Next-Larry-Fanfiction](url) YOU CAN VOTE ANONOMOUSLY TOO! GO DO IT! <33 (if the link doesnt work, please copy and paste to URL)
> 
> Thank alot for these memories guys! Please comment anything while I go cry a little in my sad corner xx

**Author's Note:**

> If you loved it and want me to update fast than please pleaseee kudos! You can also comment ;) (if you see a mistake comment so i can fix it) Laterz.


End file.
